


White girl

by Ficteon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romantic Fluff, Sisters, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 70,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficteon/pseuds/Ficteon
Summary: What if Allura's mom got pregnant again, and allura had a baby sister. An sister she rather not talk about.A sister who is not a real princess. Not because she doesn't act like one, but because she doesn't have the right.The name of this sister is Keira, a girl who is never loved accept by one person. Well person more like a giant white cat.When the war with the Galra was almost lost, When Allura and Coran got in the pods to survive and wake up 10.000 years later. Keira got in the white lion and flew awayKeira also survived for 10.000 years thanks to her lion. And now after all these years she will see her sister again, but she knows that she is still hated.But first she's got to save someone..Story of keira in the voltron story. Later some shiroxreader (keira) and some klanceUploaded on Wattpad as well!Posted on a acc with the same nameto avoid confusion





	1. The beginning

"Lance can you hear me?"

......

"Lance anwser me"

......

"Lance!!! Awnser damn it!!"

"Coran we have a problem here".

Lance's pov:  
"Arggg.." 'I have the worst headache i ever had in my life, and i just woke up in a Galra prison cell. My life couldn't be any worse now i think.

How dit this happen again? I was on a mission with Keith and... argg i don't know anymore. All i remember is pain.'

I placed my hands softly on my head and indeed felt a big bump. 

'Well thats the reason my head hurts so much'

I looked around the cell i was in. It wad dark so it wasn't easy, but i found a hard bed to at least get off the even harder floor.  
'I have to get back to the team, But how. Okay i got to make a plan right no problem.  
I just got to escape like Shiro right? Wait how did he escape? And even if i knew how i couldn't.....'

BANG!!

the door of my cell opend with a loud bang, and a Galra soldier walks in.

"Haggar wants to speek to you paladin. And all i know that it isn't going to be nice"   
the helmet he wears still shows his mouth smirking, 'that guy is pretty fond of him self isn't he'

The Galra drags me out of my cell towards a big room. The only thing that stands in the room is a long metal pole. I assume that i'm gonna be tied up against it. And i am the Galra tied me up against the pole and leaves.  
Now i am alone in this empty Galrish magic room, And I'm probably going to die a painful death. A normal day in the life of a pladin of voltron.  
Is the team searching for me. I know i wouldn't, it's to dangerous to go get me. Maybe they would lose more then if they wouldn't try to get me back.

The door of the room opens. A women who i assume is Haggar walks towards me. I can't see the womans face clearly, she walks a little for over. All i can see is that she wears some covering clothes and that the has white hair. The woman walks slowly towards me and begins to speek.

"The blue paladin"

For some reason the woman's voice was not even that bad as i expected.

"You have fear in your eyes paladin, but not fear of dying here. I can see that"

How can she see my eyes? She hasn't looked at them right?  
"What do you want from me?" I ask not afraid at all of course  
I can see a smirk forming on her mouth when she anwser my question.

"I want to know something paladin"

"I won't say something to betray my team"   
I hear a soft chuckle comming from the woman.

"That's something i wouldn't ever ask of you blue paladin. I want to ask."

I look at the woman who now lowers what covered her face a second ago. She looks right at me and says.

"Was my haggar impresion good"

..... wot??  
"Impresion.??"  
I look at her with a confused face while she laughs at me. And just saying one of the cutest laughs i ever heard.

"I'm not haggar sorry for scarring you, but if you want to meet the real one she will be here any minute now. So do you want me to free you or do you want to wait here".

I almost die of the thought of meeting the real hagger.

"Please free me, i would appreciate it".

The girl starts unlocking the locks and everything i don't understand. And after a couple seconds i'm free. Now i get a good look at the girl who just saved me. She is a young girl i think my age. She is Beautyfull and has a killer body. Pretty white hair that reminds me of Allura, but she looks human?

"Enjoying the few aren't we mister blue paladin"

I snaped out of my thoughts when she said that.  
"Sorry it's just not everyday that a beautiful girl like you saves me from near death".

She just looks at me now, and she raises her brow a little

"You tried, i admire that. But we better get out of here" she says a little sarcastic

"Yhea that would be a good idea" i say back awkwardly.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head a little. Then she walks away towards the door. I follow her but when we arive at the door she signs at me to stop. A little confused i stop and she walks alone out of the door.  
'Did she just leave me?'

Suddenly i hear fighting on the other side of the door and i rush towards the sound.

"Whats going on!!!"

Then i see the girl again with a couple guards in the floor. I look at her impressed  
"Impressive"

"Thank you" she replies back

Then the girl starts walking again. I walk after her till i walk next to her. 'I still don't know her name and why she looks human, but can i just ask things like that. Well name can't hurt right?'

"I didn't quite get your name" i ask smoothly if i say so myself.

"Could say the same" she replies.

"Name is lance. And yours"

"Don't think my name will influence our mission in getting you out doesn't it"

"Ahh serious i told you mine. Pretty please" i got an iritated face as return.

"Fine.. but don't tell anyone about me" she says

"Why not?" I tilt me head i little

"Do you need to know everything!? Just don't okay now if i tell you my name please be a little quieter? or someone will find us here."

I nod as a anwser.

"My name is Keira".

Keira's pov:

A little later.  
Lance and I are now hiding against a wall because we spotted some guards patrolling the hallway.

"Here" I throw lance's bayard that I stole back from the galra, before I freed lance at him.  
"For protection".

"How did you get this?"

"Stole it for you aren't I nice".  
Lance gave me a little smile and said "thanks".

We looked back at the guards who where comming closer every second. I looked at his bayard becoming a gun. Lance looked at me like, what's the plan. I looked at him and smirked, he saw me just like him transform a bayard in a wappon. Now with dual daggers in my hands i also was ready to fight.

"How did you..? When did you..?" He stuttered.

"To many questions lance, just have my back"  
I got up and sneeked behind one of the robot guards garding the halway, and took him down. A other guard noticed this and attacked. But with lance's help we got rid of the guards fast and could continue. 

"Good work lance" i gave him a little smile

"Yhea you too keira"

"Now lets get you out of here" after I said that I continued walking, trying to find the escape pods.   
It was quiet for a while because we didn't want to get spotted of course. But after a while lance asked me.

"How am i going to get a conection with the rest of my team".

"If the escape pod have a radio i can try to reach your friends". 

"Okay" he said this like he wanted to ask something else.

"Is there something?"

"If you don't want to anwser this thats okay seriously but, are you like me human?"

"To many questions Lance".

"Sorry".

A couple minutes later we arived at the escape pods. He got in while i was busy fixing the radio so he could contact his friends. That didn't take long and it was time to start the take off.

"when you land the pod the radio will work and you can contact your friends, they will pick you up" i explaind to him.

"You aren't comming with me?" 

"No Lance i'm not"

"Ow okay..." he sounded kinda sad he probably thinks i'm staying here, and will probably die.

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about me I will be fine. But remember don't tell anybody about me okay"

"I don't know why you don't want it, but okay I won't."

"Thank you Lance".  
The escape pod was almost taking of so I walked away. I turned back one time to wave and that was it the pod launched.

My mission was done. Now I want to get off this ship.

 

End of chapter 1.


	2. Return of Lance

Lance's pov:

I landed the pod on a moon close by. Now i had to try contacting the team. I  walked towards the radio that keira worked on.  
"Okay how the quiznack does this thing work".  
I keep pouting for a minutes and I touch some buttons. I push a red button and a red button lights up. I hear a robotic voice say, "distress beacon activated".

'I hope this works' 

On the castle ship the team are busy trying to find Lance. No results, nothing. Pidge and Coran are looking at every Coordinate they can find. While Hunk is pouting in the back asking every 10 seconds if they have found something. Allura is distracting the mice, and Shiro is thinking of a plan to find lance.  
Keith went to the training deck hours ago, he didn't say for how long he was going but he was there already for a long time.  
Shiro is starting to get worried.

"Keith is gone for hours now, should I check on him"  
Pidge is the first to react.

"He will be alright, he has been there for longer time than this in the past."

"Yhea pidge is right, and Keith was pretty scary when he found lance's helmet with no lance remember?!. Hunk said.

Shiro thought back at the moment keith's voice called for coran through  the intercom. The rest of the team where all in the control room waiting for the blue and red paladin to return. But then,

"Coran we have a problem here"

Everyone in the room looked at where the sound came from and at Coran.

"Keith what's wrong" Coran replied fast.

"I lost connection with lance, can you give me his location" You could hear a slight panic in Keith's voice

"I will send them right away"

"Okay I got them thank you Coran, I go check on him now"

"Keith stay on the head channel so we can stay in contact is something goes wrong"

"Got it"  
The next couple minutes everybody was silent and listened to keith going to lance's destination.  
After a while you could hear keith gasp a little

"Keith what's happening"  
Allura asked him fast

Keith did not reply to Allura but he did start talking.

"Lance!! Please tell me you left you're helmet here to prank us, You know we can only track you when you wear your helmet!!!"

Shiro stood up and walked towards the intercom

"Keith listen to me what do you see"  
But Keith ignored Shiro to.

"Lance!" The team heard keith shout.

"Keith!!" Shiro says with a warning voich "What is going on".

"He's gone".

After that keith came back to the castle ship. He had picked blue up with red and went to the rest. Everybody looked at him when he entered the room.

We started looking for him, But we still haven't found anything.

Shiro snaped out of his thoughts when pidge began to speak.

"The most possible place for him to be, is on a Galra cruiser. But which one that's the question"

The door opened and Keith walked in the room. He looked tired and sweaty from training.

"Have you guys found anything" keith asks.

Pidge is the one who answers him because she knows the most of the situation.

"Not yet but i found out that it's most likely that he is on a Galra cruiser"

"Thats a start" Keith walked towards Pidge and looked on the screen she was looking at.

"Have you looked at...." before Keith could ask his question a loud alarm went off, it was the same alarm that went of when they met rolo and nyma.

Coran was the first to react  
"A destress signal" He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Maybe it's lance" Hunk said full with hope. Everybody looked at pidge.

"It could be" She said.

"Let's go check it out" Shiro said and walked towards the black lion's hangar.  
The rest also got to there lions and went toward the signal who was located on a small moon.

And the first thing they saw on the little moon was,  
And Battle cruiser escape pod.

Lance's pov:

I'm laying here with my legs in the air, waiting for the team to get me. And it wasn't long before i saw a: black, red, yellow and green lion flying towards the pod.  
I jump up and put my hand in the air.

The lions land and I see my team exiting the lions. I smile at them while Hunk comes running towards me. Before I know it Hunk lifts me and hugs me.

"Hunk you're crushing me buddy"

"Lance we where so woorrrieed" Hunk whines.  
Shiro and pidge join the hug.  
"Glad you're back" Shiro says calm.

"You owe me for the work I did to find you" pidge says. I laugh but inside I'm terrified now.  
I look at keith and I see he's uncomfortable but does want to join in. Well i assume who doesn't like hugs right?? I tilt my head signing he should join in.  
Keith thinks for a second but then he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Good to have you back lance" keith says.

"Good to be back! I don't wanna be stuck in some Galra prison".

"Lets get you back to the castle Lance" shiro says to me.

"Yes good idea shiro"

The Hole ride back I thought of Keira, did she make it out of the cruiser or not. What race is she and why can't i tell anyone about her. If she has a boyfriend, probably yes. I let out a small chuckle. I don't like lying towards the team, but i think it will be better if i indeed didn't tell anyone about her.  She probably had a good reason to order me to not tell anyone right?

We arive at the castle and as soon as Allura and Coran see me they go in for a hug.

"Good to see you're okay Lance" Says Allura.

"Yes it's good you're save number 3"

"Thanks guys"

The team asked me how I escaped and what I remembered. I told them everything exept from Keira. I just told them i didn't remember who helped me. I do feel bad about it but i hope they will forgive me for lying.

We continued our normal paladin life after this. Just the normal routine: wake up, having breakfast, training, dinner and go to bed. This continued for a couple of days

Till.... 

A alarm went off. Everywhere suddenly where screens. On the screens was the black lions hangar shown.  
You could see Shiro's face drain a little when he saw a figure entering the black lions hangar.

"There is an intruder on the ship". Allura shouted.

"Shiro you go to black, The other paladins have to get there bayards". Coran commanded 

"I already have mine I go with you shiro" I said, Shiro gives me a nod and we rushed towards the black lions hangar.  
Shiro and I running as fast as lightning towards black. We arive and see a person in front of black.

"Don't get closer to that lion!!" Shiro said in a commanding tone.

I couldn't see the person well but it looked like a woman. She had a cape on and ot covered her head. Somehow i thought she looked familiar and nostalgic.  
One thing i could see was that the female intruder wasn't very happy with being discovered.  
The woman placed her hand on the partical barrier and it just disappeared!!  
I looked in shock towards Shiro who was even more desperate now.  
Shiro's arm began to glow, and I raised my gun.  
Shiro sprints towards the intruder. But when he's close enough and attacks, the parical barrier closed and the woman was not reachable anymore.  
The woman who almost jumpt to safety is now visible. Her hood felt down when she rushed behind the particle barrier.

And i can't believe it. It is Keira.

 

End of chapter 2.


	3. White! and dark?

Keira's pov:

The black lion had saved me from it's paladin, well that's ironic. Now i was looking the black paladin right in the eye. I looked behind him and there was Lance the paladin i saved not so long ago. If only lance could see his face right now, the shock factor on his face was on it's highest. 

"Keira?"

"Hi lance"

The black paladin looked behind him at lance, and be asked him.  
"You know her" 

Lance looked at the black paladin and back to me.  
He wanted to anwser, but at that moment the other paladins came rushing in. 

"Why is she inside the parical barrier!" i heard the red paladin shout while rushing towards the black and blue paladin.  

"Who is she?!" The green paladin said.

"Is she dangerous??" The yellow one said.

The paladins indeed are still the same, there personalities are like the paladins of the old. But they are different not the same i can see that.

I don't need a screw up now. I don't want to see the princess and Coran.  
And if i do something to abrubt they will rush in to help. And then it won't be to good for me.

"Well i see my plan didn't quite go as i planed, ironically. So if we could just forget and forgive i will be on my way"

The red paladin crosses his arms  
"You think we will just let you walk out like that" the red paladin said.

"Hey look the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now, is that I don't want to." I say sassy.

"Watch it!" The Red paladin shouts.

I lay may hand on my heart and say sarcastic. "I feel treathent".

"If you don't want any problems step out of the barrier and from black" The black paladin said like a leader would say it.

"O believe me i want to but if i do i will be in problems. So if you guys would leave, i will go to okay?" I say to the black paladin.

"And then steal this lion, yhea sure we will leave" the little green one said.

"I'm not gonna steal this lion, why would I want this one".

"Excuse me". The black paladin says offended.

"No offence sorry". I say to him.

I hear a voice i didn't hear for a long time comming from the paladins helmets.   
"Paladins whats going on?"

"Princess we have a big problem the intruder can take the black lion if we don't act fast" The green paladin says to the voice. 

"I'm not taking it, Lance help me out here"

All the paladins look at lance

"Lance?" The yellow paladin says to him

Lance was stund and confused. "I.. I..."

"Lance tell us what you know" There leader said.

"Okay... I.. She.. her name is Keira and.."  
I heard a loud gasp from the intercom 'quiznak lance why did you tell my name'

"KEIRA!! Paladins DON'T LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!!." I hear princess allura shout.

'Quiznak'

"Quiznak LET ME LEAVE NOW!" I shout to.

"Black LOWER barrier I'm leaving!" I say to black, as i say this the paladins are getting ready for attack. So i ready my bayard to, i can see a slight shock on the paladins that i have a bayard like them. Only mine is a slight different form and is white.

"I'm not going to hurt you paladins"

"Yhea right" i hear the red one say.  
But i really don't want to hurt them. Defence it is then.

The barrier disappeares and i make a run for it. I run straight towards the black paladin, who thinks i want to attack him first. But before he can attack me i jump, place my hands on one of his shoulders and almost front  flip over him.   
I land behind him and start running. All the paladins run after me but i dogge every attack they throw at me.

I hear them shouting at each other about how to attack me. But nothing works.

"Lance SHOOT" I heard also somewhere in the fight. But Lance didn't shoot, good to know he won't attack me.

"Lance why are you hesitating, she is almost outside!!"

"I CAN'T OKAY"

I was outside, almost free to go without seeing her.

But then i felt a pain. A electric shock going to my hole body and i fell down. 

"Good job Pidge" A content yellow paladin said.

I crawl up a little, but before i can stand up a purple hand is at my troat.

"I won't stand up if i where you". I looked at the black paladin talking to me. But i know what's going to happen next, so i look defeated at the floor.  
'Quiznack'

I hear two someone running towards the paladins and me. I feel panick rising and if i could i would run away. But i can't. I have to make clear that i just want to leave.

"Black paladin please listen". When i said that the black paladin looked at me but faced the princess a tick later.

"We got the intruder princess"

"Great job paladins."  
I didn't look at the princess only at the ground.

"Do you know the intruder princess" i heard the red paladin say.

"Yes i do" now i looked her straight in the eye. 

"And she's going to tell me something, Where is the lion!" Allura was now close to my face, but i can't show the panic i feel i have to keep calm.

"Like i'm gonna tell that to you you're highness" I said the last part a little sarcastic. And she didn't appriciate that and so did Coran.

"Don't speak like that towards the princess!" This hurted deep inside. I gave Coran literally a death glare. Then i went back to Princess Allura.

"Lion which lion all the lions are still in the castle" The black paladin who was still holding his hand at my troat asked.

"Just let me get this out of her. Where is it Keira!!" The princess began to lose her patience. 

"I would rather die than tell you"  
Princess Allura rolled her eyes and nodded at the black paladin.

'Wait... is she giving a shign to kill me'.  
I saw the black paladin also looking at her in shock. I knew she hated me, but no she can't mean it.

"Princess you can't mean that" The black paladin said.

"You don't know what she did to me Shiro, Do you have a better idea for a murderer". I knew exactly about wat she was talking about.

"This Girl is evil i say you. We have to get rid of her and destroy her creation"

That did it, a sharp pain in my heart. And on that moment i did something i never had done, what ever was said to me never did anything but now. 

Tears..  
I cried infront of everyone.

"Please don't, please don't destroy it" i cried out.

"Please Allura don't hurt White please. If you want me gone i will disappear forever, i will kill myself if you want. But please don't hurt her"  
I looked up tears still rolling over my eyes.

"Princess this isn't you, you wouldn't kill anyone" i looked behind me and lance was the one who was talking.  
"This girl saved me, we can't just kill her"

"She saved you?" I heard the yellow paladin say.  
I looked back at Allura, i could see that she was sinking in the news that i actually saved someone. 

"Even if she did she had a reason for her own, not just because it's a good thing to do. She isn't like that i never have saw her do something good".  
Allura said in anger.

"Maybe thats because you didn't want to see me!!" i say this with almost growling.

"I'm so done with you, you know Keira". Allura said

"Ow yes i knew that since i was born" tears again beginning to form, i lower my head. I don't wanna look at anyone anymore. I want to go to white, my creation the only one i have ever had who liked me. I just want it to be me and her.

"She looks like us". i hear a vague voice say. I assume it is the yellow paladin  
"Yes that was the first thing i noticed to". I hear what i think lance said. But then the only thing i hear is a high tone. And a second later i see black.

Shiro's Pov: 

I see that this girl named Keira is struggling to stay awake, but she can't and passes out.  
I look at allura, she is just looking at this girl and saying nothing. Then i see that the others are all looking at me. So i think i have to step up now.

"Where not going to get rid of her. I'm sorry princess but for all we know you are misjudging her. I will take her to a room and i will lock the door to be sure. Are you guys okay with that".

I see that all of them nod in agreement, only Allura and Coran do not nod.

"I know you rather not do this princess, but please trust me".  
I look at Allura and she gave me a little nod. I can see she doesn't like the idea of having this person in the castle, but she doesn't have a choice right now.  
I lift the unconscious girl up and walk towards the castle.  
I arrive to a room i seem fit for a cell. I lay the girl on the bed and walk out. I make sure that the door is locked and walk away.

I don't know who this girl is. But i think that Allura will clear thinks up for us..

End of chapter 3.


	4. Who is she?

Shiro walks to the control room where everybody is around Lance and Allura asking questions. Except for keith who was watching the interrogation.

"Lance did she really save you?" 

"Yes hunk".

"Who is she?" Pidge asks Allura.

"Just a evil person. She build a killer machine. Once Altea had 3 moons. She brought it down to 2. But the worst thing she did

She killed my mother."   
Everyone looked at Allura.

"I'm so sorry Allura" Shiro said to her.  
Allura gave shiro a smile to show she was grateful.   
"I just rather not talk about her" 

All the paladins told Allura that they understand why she doesn't like talking about the girl.

"But what is that killer machine you talked about?" Keith asked.

"A lion"

"A lion!??" All the paladins said at the same time.

"Yes a white lion, just like the one you paladins have. But with the white lion there's a problem. It's powerful, it's powerful enough to blow up moons maybe even bigger things. Only she can control the lion because it's loyal to her. Other people have tried after we took the lion from her, but most people where let in by the lion just to play with them".

"The lion played with them?" Lance asked.

"Yes when the lion had let them in she would fly as fast and rough as she could and then trow the person out."

Hunk thinks back of how it hurted when he got trown out by blue when he had to get yellow. And he remembers that it really hurted.

"Auch". Hunk mumbled.

"So are we destroying the lion when we find it?" pidge asked Allura.

"It won't be easy to destroy it, and i don't know what Keira will do when she hears we destroyed White. But i think it will be for the best"

When lance heard they where going to destoy the white lion he felt pretty sad actually. He knew the lions where special and had something like a soul. And if you destroy it it is like dead.   
Lance thought about how he saw Keira cry infront of everyone about her lion getting hurt. How could the one that saved him be evil. But Allura said it was for the best and she knew Keira longer than him. So she is probably right about her. 

Keira's Pov:

I'm slowly waking up, i look around. I'm in a alrean bedroom how? I look for a little longer and then i see the black paladin standing by the wall.   
He sees that I'm waking up and walks towards me. 

"Hello Keira"  
I look away not wanting to talk to him, i know for sure that what i say doesn't matter anyway. 

"You're not going to talk?"

Silence....

"Okay then i will talk okay?"  
I look at him now. He's being to nice something isn't right.

"So you're name is Keira right?"  
Okay I'm confused.. but okay i will play along. I nod at him

"My name is Takashi Shirogane. But everybody calls me shiro so you can call me that too. I'm a human from planet earth what species are you"  
I look at my hands. The one thing i don't want to be reminded of is my heritage.

"Something similar to you i guess"  
I can see that Shiro is very content that i'm talking. 

"Do you know why I'm here for Keira". 

"To get me to give you White's coordinates so you can get rid of me and her" 

"What no where not going to get rid of you. Lance said that he owes you his life. So he said that we couldn't just do that. And i wouldn't even want to."

"Allura wants to" i say with an heavy heart.  
Shiro looks at me for a while. I feel watched so i look up at him.

"You have a really deep bond with your lion haven't you"  
I just nod at this question.

"How did you do that. I've been having some troubles with black. Zarkon still has a deep bond with black you know."

"And it feels like black is cheating on you"  
Shiro looks at me and lets out a chuckle.  
"Yhea now you say it. It does feel like that"  
I hesitate for a tick but then i diside to tell him.

"Black and White go way back. There like best friends you know. I just had to say hi"  
Shiro gives me a confused look but he is eager to know more. I notice that he keeps quiet so i can tell him more.

"I build White in Blacks hangar." I sigh before i continue "Zarkon the former pilot of Black helpt me to build her since i was 9 i think. So if you ever asked yourself why there was a another playform in Black's hanger. Then you know now that it was White's hangar to." 

"Zarkon helped you build your lion!?" I could see that he was shocked.

"Yes talking about trusting the wrong people heh.. well i had found out soon after that i indeed was trusting the wrong person"

Shiro looked at me a little confused and after a few ticks he stood up and walked towards the door.

I yelled after him  
"Lock the door. I like my privacy!!!"

After i shouted i heard the door being locked.  
'Like that lock could stop me. Lance should know that i freed him from a much better lock.

Just wait. I need them to stop looking for White. So i can't do something stupid'.

Shiro walked back to his team. He had so many questions. 'Why was this girl who was supposed to be evil it self, kinda talking friendly to me.   
Talking to Allura would probably help'.

The hole team was waiting for him to return with maybe some information. Shiro entered the room and all eyes where immediately on him. 

"And?" Keith asked him.  
Every body could see he was struggling with something, and that he was confused.

"Shiro what's wrong" Keith stept closer to Shiro.

Shiro turned to Allura  
"Princess do you know her motive or something?"

"No i wish i did" Allura crossed her arms and looked away.

"Cause i just don't feel like she's a treath".

Everybody looked at Shiro and then at Lance who begon tho speak.

"I get what you're feeling. She has this save aura on her. But you also feel like you need to watch out, not because she looks that strong but she has something. Like she could kill you before you know it".

"Yes exactly and thats why she is so dangerous. Can't you see that she's been manipulating you.

"She cries and looks adorable and weak so men want to protect her. I always thought it was smart".  
You could see that Allura was angry when se said that.

"The princess is right. After everything she did king Alfor didn't want to imprison her because of this gift of manipulation."  
Coran said as addition to what Allura said.

"Should i try talking to Keira Princess?  
Lance asked suddenly.

"You just want to flirt" Keith said with his arms crossed.

"I do not Keefy i just want to try.."

"To get a girl finally notice you" Keith backfired for being called keefy.

"NOW you crossing a line buddy, girls love me!"

"To shut up"

"Guys quit it!!" Shiro told the guys. Keith and Lance still looking annoyed at each other. "Fine Lance you can give it a try"

"Thanks Shiro" after he said this Lance walked out the room towards Keira.

Lance wanted to know why she had saved him. Why save your enemy? Did she had a motive, maybe to find out the location of the castle. But why did he still not want to believe she was bad. 

End of chapter 4.


	5. The past

Keira just sat there, thinking thinking of the past. 

10.011 years ago:

"Don't talk the princess that way!!" A guard shoves 9 year old Keira away from 14 year old Princess Allura. Keira falls on the ground and looks at Allura for help. But it never came.

"Allura please tell him to stop" Keira pleaded. But Allura only looked at her with mixed feelings. She hated the girl on the ground, but still it didn't feel good to not help her.

Then the guard who shoved Keira on the floor stept in again.   
"It's Princess Allura for you"  
Keira got up and ran away. She didn't like someone seeing her cry. She never had liked that, so she ran to somewhere she could be alone.

'Why does everyone hate me so much'.

Keira ran thru the castle. Everywhere where people because of the big party this evening. A party for a another victory of voltron.   
She wasn't invited. Well she was but she wasn't welcome. Nobody liked her, but everybody had to live with her.

She ran to the control room maybe it was silent there. She ran thru the door. And stopped immediately with moving.

"Alfor it's nice of you to trow this party for voltron" Trigel the green paladin said to the king.

"Yes Honerva and I are exited for the feast in particular" Zarkon the black paladin said jokingly.

All the paladins let out a laugh. Then King Alfor noticed Keira.

"Keira hello child, Do you need something"  
I shook my head. And walked out of the room

"She can be a little troublesome sometimes. It has to be hard to have her hear Alfor, I'm sorry" Trigel said.

"It's probably a reminder of what happend everytime you see her. I feel sorry for you to Alfor". Blaytz the blue paladin said.   
The black paladin kept quiet and watched his team continue the coversation they had before.  
Zarkon excused himself and walked out of the room. He looked for Keira, he knew how people thought of her. So he wanted to talk to her.

Keira hid on a quiet place in the castle. She had cried for a while, but now she didn't have any tears left. 

'Why does everybody hate me. Is it something i did or is it me'. When Keira had walked out of the room where Team voltron was in she could still hear what they said about her.   
'Even the best people in the universe don't seem to like me'. 

"I know that i wasn't suppose to be born, and that this is my punishment for that. But why did i have to be born then" Keira didn't know of something would hear her. Something or someone who goes about life, but she just wanted to ask.

"Don't worry about those thing child"  
Keira almost jumpt when she heard someone suddenly talk. She turned towards the voice and saw the Black paladin The leader of Daibazaal.

"I'm sorry you're highness".

"Why are you apologising Keira?"

"They tought me to always apologise to an superior you're highness". Keira lowerd her head because she didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Keira you don't have to be formal with me. Just call me Zarkon". 

"I may not do that sir".  
Zarkon walks towards Keira and lays his hand on her shoulder.

"I ask you to so please call me Zarkon."  
Keira nodded but didn't look at Zarkon.

"Why don't you go outside and play with some friends?"   
Now Keira looked at Zarkon to answer

"I don't have friends"

"Really?? Why not a young girl like you should play and have fun right".

"Everybody says i look weird and when there parents see mee they keep there kids away from me"

Zarkon thougt for a tick but then smiled at the girl  
"Why don't you and I build you a friend?"

"Build a friend?" Keira's face lights up at the idea of a friend.

"Yes a friend. A friend you will have a inseparable bond with". Zarkon says to Keira.   
Keira gives Zarkon one of the biggest smiles she had ever given someone.

Zarkon took Keira to the black lions hangar. This was for a 6 years the workplace for the white lion. It went in small steps because the two didn't know how the lions where made exactly. The only thing zarkon knew was that they where made from.   
He knew that the material that he needed was already used.

This was a problem.

After thinking for a while how to get the material he asked black for advice.  
King alfor had when he created the lions the black lion extra beautiful decorated.

So black said to Zarkon.  
"Take the decorations. The girl needs them". 

The black lion became a part of the White lion.  
The first time Zarkon fighted in the black the team asked why Black was plain like there lions now. Zarkon desided to keep the lion Keira was building with his help a secret. So Zarkon just said "Didn't like them, no offence Alfor".  
The team laughed.

Keira worked day and night on white and sometimes Zarkon would check on her and ask her if she needed something, but most of the time she said no. She wanted to build her friend herself.

After 3 years Keira was halfway there. She had created something. It couldn't move yet or speak to her. But she could feel something. Like she had knew this lion all her life.

"I'm almost done with you White, be patient. Soon I will fly with you thru the Altean sky. And we can escape mean people everytime we want." 

Then Keira had an idea.  
"White do you think i could make you part of voltron? Maybe then you and I could be both part of something." Keira looked at what was supposed to become a lion and smiled. 

"White you're going to be perfect"

Keira continued with building White. Now also that it could form voltron with the other lions. She wanted that to be a suprise so she didn't tell anybody. It was her little secret.

Every day the Lion became better and better. Zarkon helped with the weapens in the lion. He also thought Keira other things.  
He thought her about defending yourself and attacking if ever needed. He also thought her about leadership and about how to react on some situations. The only one who knew about white existence whas Zarkon's wife Honerva, a well known Altean woman. She teached Keira about people, how you could read there personality by just looking at there faces and reactions.

Zarkon and Honerva where like family to Keira

After 6 years a 15 year old Keira was finally satisfied. Her lion was perfect, Just perfect. It's her best friend a friend she would die for. And now this friend could talk back. She could connect with it, talk ger heart out toward it. Keira was so proud, not at her self for creating the lion. No weird enough she was proud of the lion.

"Hi white". She said to the lion and this was the first time she got a response. She could hear a soft purr comming from White.  
Keira smiled at the lion.  
"Finally i can talk to you".

At that moment Zarkon came down to the hangar.

"I see white is finally finished!" He said to Keira.

"Yes isn't she beautiful"

"She is Keira. What about a test flight tomorrow?"   
Keira immediately lighted up. Finally she could fly in White. After all these years the time had come.

So the next morning Keira wakes up early. She's never a morning person but now she jumps out of bed. 

'No breakfast today i need to go to white'

She rushed to the lion and as soon as she saw her she could only smile.

"Her girl, did you miss me".  
A purr in her head and something only she could understand "maybe i did a little my paladin".

"Pussy" Keira said with a laugh

"Yes i am indeed a pussy" White said but couldn't be to serious saying it.  
Keira walked even closer towards the lion and sat down on her paw.

"I want to fly you so bad right now, but we got to wait for Zarkon". Keira said with a sight

"You don't have to wait long" Keira turned her head towards the entrance and saw Zarkon walking thru. She immediately smiled at him

"Hello Zarkon!" 

"Hello Keira are you ready"

"Yes i want to start flying her as fast as i can" Keita couldn't hide her happiness and almost jumped all over the place."

"Okay okay i get it Keira you're exited. But first a small gift"   
Zarkon walked up towards Keira and gave her the gift. Her own bayard a white one.  
"To make it more official. And so you know you can always trust me". Zarkon said to her

"Thank you so much". Squealed Keira. And she hugged the black paladin.

"Okay here a headset so we can communicate. And good luck"

"Thank you i will not fail" 

Zarkon looked at black and chuckled.   
"Black says good luck to"

"Thank you black" Keira said and then she turned towards her lion and walked in.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. It was just an accident

Keira was finally sitting in her lion. It felt good, it was like she already had done it a 100 times. But that wasn't true because this was the first time. Keira heard Zarkon's voice thru the headset she was wearing.   
"Can you hear me Keira?"

"Yes i do" 

"Good do you know how to fly the lion out of the hangar?"

"Yes i do" Keira reached for the handels and flew out of the hangar.

"Are you outside Keira?" 

"I am"

"Okay don't touch the buttons I've explained are weapons. Or else we have a big problem". 

"I won't"

At the same time they where having there test flight the people of Altea looked at this mysterious new lion.

"I didn't know there where 6 lions". A man said

"Yes and who's flying it?". A woman said.

"Maybe we have to tell king Alfor about it". The man said.

"Yes good idea".

And in no time King Alfor was informed. He called for his precious daughter. 

"Allura darling do you know anything about a white lion?".

Allura thought for a while and then she remembered something.

"I do know Keira talked about someone called White so i think this is her work. So i don't think it's a threat "  
"Good to know. It's pretty impressive that she build a working lion isn't it". 

"Yes it is father. I wonder how long it took her".

"Lets ask her if she returns. But for now lets look how she's doing". King Alfor said to his daughter.

Back in White Keira has the time of her life. Finally flying!!

"Okay Keira listen up. You know now the little things i installed like the speed button and the wave gun. Now get ready face White a way you seem fit".

Keira moved the lion a little bit.  
"Okay ready" she said.

"Press the red button"

\------

"Look Allura the lion faces moon lunea".

"I see father what a beautiful sight".  
Allura looked up again to the lion. And her face turned pale.

"father what is it doing?!!..."

"FATHER!!"

BLAM a big white laser shoots directly at the moon infront of it...

It reaches the moon and in ticks it was gone. The hole moon exploded into the tiniest pieces.

The lion didn't move.. 

Allura saw her father in shock. So Allura snaped him out of it.   
"Father do something!!"

The king now did react.   
"Allura contact all the paladins of voltron. If they arive they can help if needed. I'm going to bring that lion to the ground"

"Yes father". And Allura ran away to the control room. King Alfor got to his lion and flew to the lion in the sky.  
It didn't move so he could grab it with red and flew back to the ground. 

At this time the other paladins arived  
To and went to help there teammate.

The white lion was now on the ground and King Alfor and the other paladins entered the lion where Keira was shocked about what happened. Keira heard the paladins come in so she turned her head around to look at them.   
She saw Zarkon to and looked at him. She didn't know why he said push the button, did she push the wrong one? 

"Keira stand away from the controls!"  
Zarkon commanded.

She looked at the paladins still in shock and saw that they had there weapons ready to attack. So she stood up put her hands in the air but because she was in shock she couldn't get a word out of her mouth.  
But the paladins didn't see that as shock, but they saw it at trying not to be killed.

"Keira walk out with us slowly"  
So she did she walked outside with the paladins where guards waiting to escort Keira to a place she can wait till her trial.

Now all the paladins are in a room together. Closed of to the public or people or staff.

"How could this happen?" King Alfor said with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Alfor you couldn't have known" gyrgan said to him with his arm on his shoulder.

"Yes he could" Zarkon said.

His team all looked at him in shock.  
"She was never acknowledged by anyone. No one really loved her" 

"I did love her!" Alfor stands up and looks at Zarkon with anger.

"Ow did you really. I know you still blamed her for everything" Zarkon said back.

"That doesn't mean i don't care for her!!"

"We know you do care for her Alfor" Blaytz tells him.

"Let just wait till court. Lets give Keira the benefit of the doubt" Trigel says to the group. 

"I would love to I'm not going to believe she did this on purpose" Alfor says and then walks out.

A couple days later Keira is brought to court.  
Keira could see the people watching her like she is a monster.

Now she is standing before the king and next to him the paladins.   
"Why did you build a lion. Why did you want to create something that has this much power". King Alfor says to Keira.

"I didn't know" Keira says. 

"How couldn't you know this Keira" Gyrgan says to her.

"I i.." Keira looks at Zarkon. Why isn't he saying something. Am i at fault, i really didn't know."

"What was your motive Keira" Trigel Says with a commanding voice.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!".  
Keira shouts. She knows that if she goes on telling about zarkon helping her no one will believe her. So she has to make clear she did it on accident.

Then Allura stands up. Keira looks at her full with hope. Allura has to be on my side right.

"Father we saw her facing the moon remember. There is no way she did it on accident. She has become what i feared she would. Evil!"

Keira looks at her with panic and sadness. But then her expression goes cold.  
'So that's what she thinks of me'

"Well Allura if you so sure. Give them all the evidence. You know that what you saw isn't enough to just lock me up. So i guess i will forever have the benefit of the doubt, cause no one but me was in that lion." I say to her but also to the hole court room

I could feel Allura's angry face looking at me. 

"I don't care if everybody thinks I'm a monster. But I'm not having punishment for being something I'm not. I'm not evil. But if you find the need to punish me for blowing up a moon i get it. Even if it was an accident. I'm not going to tell what happened because everybody already thinks I'm lying. But please just believe me I'm not evil.

"Alfor how come she is so calm suddenly" Blaytz whispers to Alfor

"I don't know" he whispers back "she seems calm but angry somehow"

"Maybe she's angry at Allura for saying she's evil". Blaytz whispers again.

"Could be". Alfor looks back to Keira. She is starring at him waiting for his judgement.

"I don't know if you did this on accident or that you planed to do this Keira. I can't think of you doing something like this on purpose so i won't take you're freedom from you. You may stay at the castle and go everywhere you want but, you will never go alone when you leave your room. You will be guarded all day and night till you die."   
Keira was happy she didn't had to go to prison but still didn't like that she had to drag around a guard all day. She was angry why did this happen. Why didn't Zarkon say anything. May she see White again?. 

King Alfor stood up and walked out the room. The paladins followed there friend. When Zarkon walked past Keira they locked eyes. Keira could see something wrong in his eyes. Something Honvera had thought her. But she only had saw it for a tick so maybe she saw it wrong.

Knock knock  
...

\----

Keira snaped from her thoughts. When she heard knocking on the door. A tick later Lance came in.

Keira's Pov:

"Keira i came to talk to you. Did i disturb something".

"No i was just thinking. Nothing.... important.." i said nothing important but knew he saw me bickering about something.

"You okay Keira?"

"I'm in a locked room all day you think I'm okay. I just thought about my fucked up past and everybody thinks I'm fucked up myself. I'm just done okay thats all".

"You have a hard past?" He sat down next to me

"I rather not talk about it".

"Okay i understand. I just had a question but never mind that".

"Was it about i saving you" i chuckle. " i know you are confused. I get it You here I'm like an evil villain but i saved you're ass not so long ago".

He also laught a bit "yhea it's some weird stuff".

"Just remember one thing Lance" lance looked at me with a serious face.

"If i actually wanted to get out of here so bad"

I point at the door.

"That lock isn't going to stop me".

End of chapter 6.


	7. Pic lock

Lance looked at me in shocking when i said that i could get out whenever i wanted.   
"What? You... can"

"Lance i got you lose from that pole didn't i. And that lock was a little more advanced. But i have no intention to break out of here. So don't worry".

"But can i trust you won't break out?" Lance asked.  

"Of course. I think you're a nice guy Lance. So i think i will stay here for a while. For Nostalgia to. Great memories in this castle". I said sarcastically.

"You didn't come here for the nostalgia, didn't you Keira. I just want to know of you if you came here for the black loin". Lance said.

"Yes i did". When i said that lance looked at me like that was the one answer he didn't want to hear.   
"But not for the reason you all think".   
Lance lets out a sight. 

"I already told .. whats his name o yes Shiro, that White has a bond with black. So i wanted to say hi."  
Lance looked at me confused. 

"Look i know it sounds weird but, White begged me to say hi. I said to her that i didn't think it was a good idea. But she insisted, And now I'm here. Seriously if i see her again I'm gonna say how disappointed I am".

Lance let out a small chuckle.  
"How dare she". He said.

"Yhea. Look i won't escape because if you guys follow me and get to White i will never forgive myself. She's the only one who i ever had. Everybody else never liked me or betrayed me". I looked down to my feet.

"I know you think she's dangerous. But i can control her". I say now looking at him.

Lance looked at me back and stood up. He walked out the door and locked it. Even if i just told him i could just pic lock it in a tick but okay.

Now I'm alone again. Just me alone staring at the ceiling.

Pic locking is also something i learned because of the accident.

10.005 years ago:

"The lion will be behind locked doors till we find a paladin we can trust." King alfor commanded. 

"Yes you're highness" And the guards walked away. 

When Keira heard that she never could see White again she felt defeated. The only one who she could talk to gone. Even if the lion only could talk back to her once. She felt like the 2 of them had talked for years. She had, only never got a response back.

Keira spends now more time in her room then out of her room. The only place she could be alone. Out of her room there was always atleast one guard with her. On important days like holidays there where even more for if she would do something of harm.  
She already felt like no one liked her before everything. But now after the accident she could only feel hate. Even King alfur disaproved of her now, before he tried to love Keira but couldn't. Now she knew he rather had her gone.  
And Allura never even looked at her anymore, The one she looked up at disaproved of her the most.

After a long time of only comming out her room if necessary she heard news. 

"The White lion is uncontrollable and we will not look for a new paladin. The lion will remain in a closed of space forever." King Alfor held his speech infront of the Alteans.

This was Keira's chance. If she could get to the lion, She could speak to her if no one knew it.

And so she spends every day and night learning, and nobody knew she was learning unlocking doors. Everyone knew she spended almost all the time in her room so it wasn't weird how long she was in there. 

After a long time she perfected the skill. And at night she would sneak out and go to white.

Now she had perfected the skill pic locking and sneaking. No one knew that she was seeing her lion.

White was so happy to see her paladin again. But before she roared Keira could keep her quiet. 

"Nobody may know White shhht".  
White purred a little in response 

Keira came back every night from that day forward.

Lance's pov:

I'm walking back to the team. Still thinking about what Keira said. It's just weird to think she's bad. She talks like she's been thru so much and didn't mean any of that to happen. And Allura and Coran aren't that helpfull either.   
It would be so helpful if they just explain everything, like i know it's something they rather not talk about but come on.

I turn a left and see Shiro standing there. 

"Hey Shiro" i greet him.

"Hey Lance how was Keira"

"I don't know man. She told me that she only came here to say hi to black, because White asked if she would do it for her." I say to him

"Yhea she told me that Black and White where friends". Shiro said

"Yhea i didn't know lions could have a bond to". I shrug my shoulders "Got to ask blue about it".

"Yes i want to talk to Black about it to. I was on my way to Black's hangar." 

"But Lance?" Shiro looked at me like he wasn't sure how to ask this.

"Yes Shiro?"

"What do you think of, well Keira".

I thought for a second.  
"She kinda looks like Allura, but then like a human."

"Yhea she is pretty".

I looked at him.. did he just say pretty?????

He looks back in shock  
"Well ... i mean... i eumm.. she is pretty right i can say that.. normal pretty?" He stuttered.

"Yhea????" I say confused.

"Well that was... awkward" he laughed a little bit. "I get going see you later Lance".

"Yhea bye Shiro".

Shiro walks off. Well that was weird but okay. I wanted to find Allura to ask her...

suddenly Allura's voice can be heard.  
PALADINS I CONTROL ROOM NOW!!! 

I see Shiro running back and i run with him towards the Control room.  
We look at each other like we are trying to say 'What the quiznack is going on'.

We both enter the control room and see the others are already there.

"What's going on Princess?" Shiro says to Allura.

"We found out that it's possible that someone is on the ship"

"Who?" I say

"I am"

We all hear someone talking at the door behind us. We all look and see someone Galra standing there. Keith already preparing his bayard.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship". Allura says with an stern voice.

"I am Forgus of the Galra empire. And I Will be the one who Kills the rebels to Emperor Zarkon.

"You can never fight all of us Futus" I hear Pidge say teasingly. So i just have to high five her. I also hear Hunk holding in his laugh.

"Good one Pidge". Hunk says

"Thank you Hunk". She gives him a elbow as showing affection.

Hunk whines a little bit but then focusing on Fugis here.

"Oh child I'm sure i am capable of defeating Voltron if i wanted" Forgus presses a button and a net flies out of a device around his waist.  
It captures all of us. Keith tried Cutting it with his sword but he failes. Then Shiro lets his hand glow and tries. But he fails to.

Pidge wanted to try to but Shiro didn't let her.   
"Pidge that will electrocute us all"  
She sighed and puts down her bayard.

"I did it. The emperor will be proud of me. I will have the highest rank beside him. And everybody will look at me with respect'. Forgus said.

"Look i don't like ruining your happy moment here. But WHAT IS THIS NET!". Pidge yelled right in my ear.

"This unbreakable net is your down fall midget."

"No this can't be it right?" Hunk asked.

"There is always hope" Allura told him.

"Well princess i like the positive thinking. But as far i can see where stuck under a unbreakable net and we will be killed in a tick. Keith said.

"Well Keith what would you do cuz i don't see you do anything right now". I say to him.

"Ow you are the one who doesn't do anything here Lance!!". He replied 

"Shut up rebels!" Forgus taked out a big gun it looked a bit like Hunk's.

"Any last words!" 

I tried to speak one last time but Forgus already shot his gun.   
This was it the end of voltron, Zarkon had won. They would take my Blue and the other lions. And they would destroy everything.

But i felt no pain...

We opend out eyes...

There was Keira with a shield.  
"I want to say one last thing.

Don't you dare hurt my sister".

 

End of Chapter 7


	8. Welcome

Keira's pov:

Everybody gasped and looked at me. Ahh Allura didn't tell them did she.  
Well what did i expect.

"Allura what does she mean with sister?" The black paladin named Shiro said.

Allura was mumbling and didn't know what to say. She was probably still thinking about why i saved them.

"Ahh the bastard princess Keira. I heard a lot from you, the way you helped Emperor Zarkon create the greatest weapon ever. I didn't know you where still alive." Forgus said with a smirk

"Don't call me that." I said cold.

"What bastard?" He chuckled.

"No princess.

He laughed. "Ow of course miss bastard, just stop faking affaction for those people. We both know what you are evil." Forgus said 

"Ow let me tell you something disappointment of a Galra soldier." I stept closer to him and he didn't move away.  
"I don't care if you think I'm some kind of dangerous woman. But don't tell me I'm something I'm not, cause I've heard that all my life alteady. I know what i am. And i know that I'm going to be the last thing you ever see." Now I'm right in his face and look at him coldly.

"How cute" ow if i could wipe that smirk of his face i would've done it already. 

"Keira He has a knife!!" I hear lance yell.

I grabbed the hand that holds the knife and turn it so that he has to drob it. When the knife is on the floor i throw the Galra on the floor. I pick up the knife that lays down on the floor and hold it to his throat. 

"Don't move" i say and i look at the divice that contains the net where the paladins are stuck in. I push a button on the divice and it removes the net.   
The paladins come rushing in to help. The green one puts the Galra in handcuffs and The red one, Yellow one and lance get him somewhere he can't escape for a while. He's probably going to a more secure place later.   
In the corner of my eye i can see Allura and Coran look at me. But i decide not to pay them any attantion right now.   
The black paladin Shiro and Lance are walking towards me.

"I told you that lock wasn't going to hold me." I say to Lance. Lance gives me a small smile in return.

Shiro lookes for a tick at Lance but then focuses back on me.

"Thank you Keira". I wanted to reply but we heard a door. We looked and saw Allura exiting the room.

"And why is she walking away". The red paladin said.

"Yhea shouldn't she explain why she accused Keira of being evil". The yellow paladin said.

"Wouldn't be the first time that she accused someone of being evil". The green one said.

"I think we have to focus on a another first guys" Lance said.

Everybody turned there heads towards me. Shiro was the one to speak first.

"Keira thank you again".

"Everybody owes you" Lance said. I gave him a smile. I heard a cough so i looked. It was Coran.  
"Eum.. Kei.. Princess Keira".

"Coran. Don't call me princess"

"Of course Keira. I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry". Coran began looking at the floor.  
"Coran It's okay i forgive you". I say with a smile and holding his cheek with my hand. 

"Thank you Keira". He smiled back.   
Shiro puts his hand on Coran's shoulder. And then he said to me "Keira welcome to the team"  
Everybody cheered for me. For me i never experienced this.

"Yeah great to have a another girl in voltron, 2 was so outnumbered" the green one said  
I knew it was a girl just look at that face. You could get confused tho if you didn't take a good look.

"I'm Katie by the way, but call me pidge". She continued.

The yellow one stept forward to shake my hand. "I'm Hunk nice to meet you".  
We shaked hands. And then i looked at the red paladin. Lance noticed that i wanted to know his name to.

"Thats Keith. He's probably being stubborn again and thinks you're still a threat. The usual".  
Keith gave Lance a stare that could kill him for sure. 

"You should" everyone looked at me. "If you don't want to lose the ones you love, you should be careful." I looked at Keith sassy. "So the more he's grumpy the more he cares".

"Nahh Keith we care for you to". Hunk said and lifted him up in the air for a hug. 

"Yhea..." i heard someone mumble. While i heard lauging.  
I smiled at the show before me. They where like the the old paladins. But different.   
The green paladin: was now more fun then strict.  
The blue paladin: is still it's flirty self, but when the team needs Lance he will be there.  
The yellow paladin: has a cuddly aura over him. And i think that if you need to be cheered up you could always go to him.  
The red paladin: Is more impulsive then King Alfor but i think Keith has the same heart as him.   
The black paladin: I just hope he's different. I don't want to be betrayed by him again.

I just realised i stared at Shiro the hole time. ..... just look away.....

"Do you want to say something to me Keira." Shiro said.  
Busted quiznack.

"O.....noo just.. well thinking." I stutter.   
He gave me a smile "Okay of course" i smiled back to him. 

I don't know why and i know i just said i had to be cautious but, just that smile he gave me already made me trust all of these people. I just don't think it's smart to call white yet. Allura is still not over everything and you just never know. 

"Keira do you think Allura wants to ser you". Coran said.

"No she doesn't want to see me. If she wants to talk she will know where to find me. Just let her rest for now she'll need it". I replied.

"That she thought you where evil is evil" Pidge said. 

"Don't ever say that. If someone is not evil it's her" i said to her.  
It looked like she regretted what she just said  
"Sorry i didn't mean..."

I smiled at her."I know don't worry".  
She smiled back.

"Keira where is the white lion?" Keith says

"KEITH!! you can't just ask that. We tried to find it to destroy it a half hour ago." Lance almost yells in his face. 

"It's close". i said to Keith. "Do you think i hadn't thought of a escape plan. Of course it's close".

"How is it that you couldn't escape. You literally jumped over me". Shiro says.

"I didn't want to fight you guys. And then it makes escaping a lot harder." I laugh a little when i say this. 

I yawn. And shiro sees this and says. "Maybe i should show you your room so you can rest". I nod and we say goodbye to the others and take our leave.   
We walk thru the hallways of the castle. For the most time it's quiet but not awkwardly quiet. But i break the silence.  
"Thank you Shiro".

"For what?" I turns his head towards me so he can look at me.

"For not killing me when you guys had captured me".

"We wouldn't kill somebody just like that Keira".

"But still, thank you". I said

We arived at the room that was mine from this day. 

"Goodnight Keira". He says with a smile

"Goodnight Shiro". I smile back.

I walk in the room, and Shiro walks back to the team. Now I'm alone in the room.   
I get ready for bed, and as soon as my head lands on the pillow I'm gone. 

 

End of chapter 8.


	9. Training sequence

Shiro's pov:

I said goodbye to Keira and walked back. On the way i walked past Allura's room. I thought about knocking, but i knew she needed rest right now. I do hope that Allura will come to her senses and talk to Keira. Maybe i will talk to her tomorrow. 

I walk in the room the rest of the team is waiting for my return. When i walk in all eyes ar on me. 

"Well this day was interesting" Pidge said.

"Yes it was" i say back.

"So what now, are we sure we can fully trust her. She seems nice and friendly. Well i think she looks friendly. Did you see how much they look like each other?" Hunk said in a fast pace. 

"Hunk we get it". I said to him.

"She saved me twice, we can trust her" Lance said.

"We owe her now to". Keith said after Lance. 

"Yes i think letting her stay here with us will be great. Two girls felt outnumbered, so three feels better. She kind of looks human do you guys think she has a human like body to?". Pidge asked.

"Yeah now you say it. Shouldn't the sister of an altean princess be Altean?". Lance asked.

"I don't know why she looks like a human. I think we should ask her tommorow when she wakes up. But we need our rest to. So go to bed and tommorow we can figure everything out". I said to the team. 

After i said that everybody went to bed. I knew many things where still to be explained, and that i probably wouldn't be able to sleep well that night. I had to try to fall asleep.

Next morning:..  
Keira's Pov:

I waked up in the room Shiro had given me. I dressed myself for training. I wanted to go to the training deck. I didn't train in a while so it was about time i did some training.   
It would probably feel like old times training on the castle training deck.   
I walked thru the castle, maybe just a little lost. Hey i haven't been here in a 10.000 years, and the castle has many similar hallways. It's going to take a while for me to learn the way.  
But i found the training deck not long later. 

"Start training sequence level..". I thought of a good level to start at. It's been a while so i should start a little low.

"7" 

Yhea that is a good level to get used to the robot again.

And so hours went by. I didn't even notice that i was gone for so long. I went higher and higher with the difficulty of the robot every time i defeated the robot. 

"Start training sequence level 20!"

This Robot had an update. It is a lot harder then i remember.   
The robot swung there staff dangerously close to my head. Luckily i could block it with my daggers otherwise i would have a hole in my head. 

I pushed the robot away from me with my daggars. The robot wanted to attack again but i jumped over it like i did with Shiro not so long ago, and i cut his neck with one of my daggars. I cut the neck a way so i cut a couple vital parts of the robot. The robot falls down on the floor 

"WHOOOP GO KEIRA GO!" I hear a voice thru the intercom. I think it is Lance's voice.

"Hunk you owe me now" I hear Pidge say.

"Robot you failed on me". Hunk replies.

"Did you two bet on who would win?" I hear Keith's say thru the intercom.

"Well Hunk you better explain that you had bet on the robot". Lance says.

I look to where the sounds comming from. Now i see all the paladins standing there, why didn't i see them earlier when i was fighting.  
I hear them saying things about the bet Pidge and Hunk made, and talking about how stupid ot was of Hunk to bet on the robot. 

I let out a little chuckle about how embarrassed Hunk looks.

"Yhea Hunk it kinda hurts that you have bet on the robot instead of me". I say as a joke.

"I'm so sorry Keira". Hunk really looks devastated.

"I don't think Hunk meant to disrespect anyone guys". Shiro says like a real leader. 

I smile as i hear his leader voice. It's really iconic somehow. It's really different then Zarkon. But with the same intentions, well not the evil part but the group part of course. 

"Hunk I'm not offended don't worry". I say.

"Thank you Keira". Hunk thanks me.

I join the team up in the control room of the training deck. I do check if Allura is present, but not with results. I see that Coran isn't there either so he is probably with her. 

"Hey Keira nice moves out there". Lance says when he sees me enter the room. 

"How long have you all been watching me". I ask. 

"Well long story". Lance begins. "Keith was looking for Shiro and couldn't find him, but after a while he found him here. He saw you fighting and started watching".  
Shiro looked a bit embarrassed away.

"And well Keith was gone now to so i started to look for them both". Lance continued.   
"When i found them i started watching to and so i was long gone to"

"And then the circle continued?" I ask as a joke. 

"Yhea pretty much" Lance says.

We all went to the kitchen for some breakfast after that. There was a lot of laughter and fun, and Keith and Lance bickering. 

"Lance stop flirting with Keira she isn't intrested NO girl you flirt with is!!" Keith says to Lance.

"Well no body's attracted too your mullet Keith". Was his response.

"Guys stop it" Shiro came in between. "You two should bond and work as a team".

"Ow we did bond, BUT someone DOESN'T remember it". Keith says.

"Watch it Keith!!" Lance said back.

"You two stop it, or do you two wanna risk having no breakfast? Then you two go straight to your room and stay there till you make up". I say in a strict voice as a joke.  
But it got them silent, I only heard a soft gasp of Hunk.

"Guys missing breakfast is a sin i should be quiet now" Hunk whisperd to the Red and Blue paladin.

"I agree with Hunk here Keith" Lance said. 

"Yhea indeed" He replied.

Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith walked out. The last i could hear one of them say was. "All it took was a space mom to keep you guys quiet". 

I chuckled, I think I've set my nickname just now. Shiro was still in the room with me. 

"Shall we get some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yhea good idea". I smiled at him. And we walked out. 

When we entered the kitchen Hunk had already eaten 2 bowls of goo, and the rest of them where just starting there first. Shiro and I looked at each other and chuckled.   
Pidge gave us a bowl of goo too. 

We started eating the goo but when i was halfway thru the bowl the door opened. Coran walked in, as he walked in he was focused on me. He stoped walking and said.

"She is willing to talk to you Keira". I looked at Shiro and then back at Coran. I nodded and walked out of the room. A shame of my goo now i can't finish it. Well Hunk will probably eat it so it won't go in vain, but still i was hungry after training.

All the way to Allura's room i was nervous. I wanted her to accept me for the first time in my life. I know she probably wouldn't love me like a sister. but please someone who goes about things like this, make her love me like a friend. 

I was standing before the door of her room. Should i knock? Probably right? I knocked on the door and waited. It took a while but in a couple ticks I heard, "Come in".

I inhaled deep and opend the door.   
"Hey" I say.

"Hello Keira.." She replied.

I came a little closer. Now i could see her a bit better. 

"Are you ready to talk?" I ask.

"Yhea I think so". She says back.  
Allura was sitting on her bed. And i was standing. 

"Are you okay?" I ask "you look tired".

"I'm fine i was just thinking the hole night." She answers.

"About me? I feel honoured." I let out a small chuckle. But Allura didn't think my joke was then funny and was quiet.

"Why did you save us Keira?" 

"Because if the paladins where killed there would be no Voltron. Then Zarkon would get away with everything he has done. And i can't let him do that. Ives lost to much because of him. My trust, my reputation, for a while my lion, Altea and i wasn't going to lose my sister to him too". I say.

"But I'm just a half sister who hated you". She says back.

"I'm glad you said hated. I hope that means not anymore. Cause I've forgiven you already. You hated me for mother, And I know that the accident looked really suspicious. So it's okay Allura I've forgiven you." I say 

I walked to the door.  
"I only wouldn't forgiven you if you jad touched my lion". And then i walked out of the room .

 

End of chapter 9.


	10. Music

I've just had a one on one talk with Allura, she looked tired I hope she spleeps well tonight. 

Now I walk thru the hallways of the castle. They still look all the same seriously who desined the interior, i thought it was someone related to Coran. Well he didn't really had an open mind about decoration.   
I got a little lost again, i wanted to go to my own room. But i ended up in the hallway where the paladins had there rooms. 

I haven't been here before. Well i have but not in 10.000 years. Which rooms whould would be of which paladin. Now I'm curious, well i quess i could peek around the corner for a tick right?

But i got to knock first. If i just go in and sombody is on there room it will be to awkward to handle. Then i probably ruined everything i put in the relationship between me and the paladins. And then i could better give in and jump in open space and die. Yes so awkward would that be.

So I'm knocking.

First door. I knocked but i didn't hear any response, so i opend the door a little bit to make sure no one was there.

I saw the Hunk's clothing all over the floor, but his headbands where all neatly on a chair. His lion slippers lay on his pillow, they where facing so the lions on the slippers faced like as if they are kissing. I smiled at the thought of Hunk placing his slippers like that, whould he talk to them like he would with his real lion? Probably.

I closed the door again and went on to the next one. I knocked on the door but again i didn't hear a thing. So i opend it again a little bit. Again no one was there.   
I looked inside the room and saw everywhere techno stuff around the room. And green slippers so this is Pidge's room. The one slipper was on the one side of the room, and the other slipper on the other side.   
I shut the door and went on tho the next one. 

When i knocked and again didn't hear anything i opend the door. It was the room of Lance, i could tell because of the blue slippers and beauty products. The beauty products are probably originally from Allura. The rest of the room was tidy and neat. No clothes on the floor or on his bed. And the bed looked like nobody had ever slept in. But one thing caught my eye in his room. It was something i didn't recognise, it was probably something of the home planet of the paladins. If I'm right it is called Earth. I overheard a conversation between Hunk and Lance and they said that word. 

What caught my eye was a divice laying on his bed. I looked weird and simple. There was a cord plugged in the divice what i did recognise. It looked like a lot simpler version of a headset but I'm guessing it works the same. 

I know you shouldn't just enter somebody's room and all, but i already peeked so i can't make it any worse.   
I enterd the room for a better look at the divice. After looking at it for a couple ticks i dicided it wasn't some kind of bomb or something, not that Lance would have any reason for a bomb or something. But okay you never know maybe those mice i saw around are not thay cute people are saying they are. 

I picked up the divice and put on the headset. I looked at the buttons on it. It didn't look to difficult. There was just an on and off button. And some other buttons but there wasn't any text or icons on there so i just pushed the on button.

There was a sound then nothing. And after a few ticks again a sound but this one was diffrent. It sounded nice a Human male made sound.

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

I sat down on the bed and listend to this sound. It sounded so sweet and cute. 

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

The sound ended and i took the headset off.   
''Okay i got to know what this sound is''. And lucky me i heard a sound outside the room. Someone enterd there own room. I went out of Lance's room and i took his divice with me. Just borrowing it i will give it back when i know what this sound was.

I heard a sound from one of the rooms i haven't been in yet and went to the door of that room. I knocked on it.

"Yes who's there?" I could heat Keith say. So this is keith's room.

"..Keith?" 

It was silent for 1 tick but then the door opend. Keith was now right infront of me.  
"Keira is something wrong?"

"Well... I just wanted to know something can i come in?" I asked him.  
Keith looked a little confused and thaught for a while but he nodded and gestured that i could come in.  
I thanked him and walked into his room. His room looked pale and cold. He hadn't done much to decorate the room. Only his slippers where thrown into a corner of his room.  
I don't know if i had permission to sit on the bed, but i did it anyway. Keith was a little awkward and came sit next to me but there was many space between us. 

"So what did you want to ask?" He asked.

"Whats this?" I revealed the divice i got from Lance's room, and showed it to him. 

"I don't know exactly but i know it's a music player." He answerd.

"Music? Is this music from your planet??? It's beautifull and so sweet. So it was a song i listend to Altean music is so different. How do you do that thing with your voice what the man did??" I overload Keith with questions, and i can see he looks stunnend so i stop.

"Eum.. what song did you hear?" He asked.

"Eum... i don't really know it was on this divice can you explain how it works?"  
Keith took the divice out of my hand and looked at it.  
"Isn't this Lance's music plaything?" 

I'm immediately all red and embarrassed. "Well... ye.. yes i kinda". I mumble.

He let's out a chuckle. "I won't tell him"

"You better not" i let out a chuckle to.  
Keith puts on the headset and presses a button. He explains that this is for rewinding so he can listen to the song i listened to. 

After a few ticks of listening he smiles. "Lance is a kind of person who would love the original and not a remake. This song is called Can't help falling in love, by elvis presley he's an icon on Earth. He was the King of rock'n'roll."

"A king who makes music?" I ask him.

"He wasn't really a king it's a title he earned".

"What is he doing with his voice?" I look at Keith like a child who needs to learn everything in life. I swear i could see him make an aww expresion. But okay i need to know this so i will let it pass.

"Singing?" "It's just like talking i guess...". He said.

"Can you do it?" I ask him.  
He looked at shock at me. "Well... eu...m"

"Ow.. is it... im sorry." I mumbled.

"I... well" he sighed "fine i guess"  
My face lights up. I'm sitting ready to listen to him. He coughs a time and sighed. "I don't really know the lyrics but i will try"  
Keith started this singing.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But i can't help falling in love with you. I don't really know it further sorry". 

"Thank you Keith it was beautiful. Do you think i can do it to?" 

"Yes i think you can just talk but in the way the song did it". He said

"Okay i try".

"Wise men say... only fools rush in". I sang well kinda i tried.

Keith's eyes turned a little bigger then they already where. "Wow.... Keira that was..."

"Bad?"

"No no no it was so good can you try more of the song?" Keith asked.

"I guess" 

I tried singing the song again.

"Wise man say.. only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you.

Shall I stay.. or would that be a sin. But i can't help falling in love with you".  
That was all i knew of the song so i stoped here.

Keith was resting his head on his hands. He kinda looked like a kid Galra like this, minus the ears and fur. 

"You're seriously amazing at singing Keira. You really never did it before?" He said.

"Never why??" I ask

"Just... your singing makes me think about things". He says

"What kind of things?" I ask Keith.  
His ears became red and his ears moved a little. His eyes became bigger again to. And i knew what this meant with a Galra. So would it be the same with Humans? I can see many things in his face i recognise in my face to.

"Love??" I say. I gasp "LOVE LOVE. You're in love!" His face became red now to.

"What no!!" He hides his face.

"Yes you are who is it!! Allura or Pidge. Or is it a girl you met on a previous mission!" I say  
His face became a little cold.

"Or is it a girl back on earth! Aww if thats thru you couldn't see her for so long thats sad."

Keith looked away. Now he wasn't red anymore he looked more sad or sad and angry at the same time.

"Aww sorry Keith i'm sorry. I'm sure she will wait for you!" I continue.

"It's Lance okay".   
I look at him confused.. 

"Lance?? But he's a male". I say

"Well i like men.. I'm gay". He replied.

"Whats gay??"

"That you like men as a men".

"But wouldn't that get in the way of reproduction and I thought you hated him and.." i say

"Well I just like him okay. And if you don't like it leave!"

"So humans can like the same gender. Interesting.. Alteans never liked the same gender you know. But yes i can see it for me.  
From rivals to lovers". I say to him.

"You think it could happen?" He asks.

"Yes it would be cute i like it."

"Well Lance will never think about it like that. If i ever told that guy he will laugh in my face. He always flirts with everygirl he sees". Keith says.

"Ow yes a i figured when i met him". I say.

Keith grunted and fell on his bed. "Of course he has flirted with you to".

"Hey he won't laugh at you I'm sure about it. Lance isn't like that. And maybe he will actually give you a chance!" I say to him

"I wish he would. I would seriously do everything i think". He says

"Nahh that's so cute Keith. I really would like to see you two together. It would be better the all the fighting I've seen so far. Maybe try being a little nicer and show you don't want to be rivals is a good first step." I suggest 

"Well i like him yes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't annoy me to death" he laughs a little bit.  
"Wow I actually talked about feelings with someone i just know for a few days".

"Yhea.. I thought you where the cold and angsty one. But you're cool." I say.

"He thx

You to. I always only had spoken about myself with Shiro, but it feels good to talk about it with somebody else". 

"Does Shiro know about you liking men?"  
Keith shook his head. 

"No I.... I don't know how he will react. I can't lose him he's like a brother to me" Keith says.

"And thats why you don't want to tell Lance. You don't want to lose him".  
I saw Keith smile a little bit after i said that.

"Yhea".

We got interrupted by the door opening.  
"Keith?" Shiro walked in. He saw us on his bed and he looked at us.   
"Ow... did i.. interrupt something?" He looked a little sad.

"No you didn't Shiro we where just talking".

"About what?" Shiro asked.

"Music..." Keith answerd him. I saw he wasn't ready to talk to Shiro about what he just told me. 

"You want to join in on the fun Shiro?" I smiled at him when i said this. 

His face lighted up when i talked to him.  
"If Keith doesn't mind?"

I giggled a bit when i saw Keith's reaction who clearly was to tired to have a sleepover.

"I think our baby needs his sleep Shiro. "Shiro looked at me in shock and embarrassment".  
Just look at him. He seriously looks like a baby Galra"  
They did looked like i said something wrong now.

"What those little furballs are the cutest little furry's ever". I squealed at the thought of those baby's. 

Shiro smiled. " i would love to see more Galra who's not a treath". 

"Another Galra who's not a treath?".

"Yes we have met a Galra named Ulaz not so long ago. He had saved me from the Galra before this all started."  
I listend carefully to shiro talking.

"He helpt me escape back to earth. On earth the team had saved me. There we found the blue lion and the blue lion brought us to the castle. At the castle we met Allura and Coran who told us about the location of the other lions". Shiro talks about what happend before i arived. It was an interesting story but one of us didn't think that way. Keith had fallen asleep. So i interrupted Shiro's story.

"Shiro? I think Baby Keith would like us to go". I gestured to Keith who was drooling all over his pillow.

He chuckled. Shiro walked towards Keith on the bed. He coverd him with a blanked. "By sweetie" he chuckled. 

I giggled to as we walk out of Keith's room. 

"Now i get the nickname space dad". I say to him.

"Space dad??".

"I heard Pidge say it sometime today". I laugh at Shiro's reaction.

"Really... I'm probably the downer dad am I."

"No you are the dad everybody trusts." I smile at him.

We reach Shiro's room. I was in Keith's room for so long we didn't even notice the time. Thinking about it, Lance's music player is still in his room. Well... i hope he won't miss it tonight.

"Goodnight Keira.."

"Goodnight Shiro...I give him one last smile as he walks thru the door of his room. I walk towards my own room. It was a long day with a lot of talking to people... I never talk to people so much. I'm proud of myself.  
I enter my room to have a good night's rest

Shiro's Pov:

O..M..G no... noooo... yes.. yes do i really feel this way for her. I've just met her right so it can't be serious.. but what if it is. It really felt good to be with her, and when she talked about Keith being our baby....

Keith..

What did they talk about in there.. i hope they really talked about music in there.. Keith never is so close to someone that fast. 

Please God don't let me compeat with Keith.. I don't want to compeat with someone I think of like a brother.

Wow I'm already talking about competing for her love. What am i 6... 

Lets just do this the adult way right... no no no she will think I'm some kind of creep who falls head over heals in a couple of days. I need to be smooth...

Okay that sounded more creepy, let's just think about it for a while.. and get some rest.

End of chapter 10..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was muchhh longer then i did before So i hope you enjoyed it   
> :3
> 
> I seriously was in some kind of writing mood today. This hole chapter in one day or something. 
> 
> Till next chapter.. byeeeee 
> 
> Music - Elvis Presley. Can't help falling in love


	11. Blood?

Keira's Pov:

It was late at night, i was asleep in my bed when the door of my room. Tiny steps come closer too my bed. And a few ticks later something was shaking my leg.

"Keira..??"

I grunted a litle bit "mfffgg"

"Keira... I need your help please. You're the only one who maybe has this to!"

"What is it Pidge?" I ask her.

"It happend I'm bleeding..." 

"WHAT!!" I literally jumped out of bed. "BLEEDING!!" I now saw her pj's full of blood. "PIDGE WHAT HAPPEND ARE YOU HURT???!!! OKAY FUCK WE NEED HELP!"

I grabbed her arm and rushed towards the hallway where the paladins slept.  
I rushed with Pidge towards Shiro's room. Pidge said something a couple times, but i was panicking so i didn't quite understand what she was saying.

I didn't even think of knocking. I just rushed into Shiro's room still holding Pidge.

"SHIRO!! PIDGE NEEDS HELP!" I practicality yelled.

Shiro literally fel out of bed. But it didn't look like i waked him.  
He pushed himself up immediately and rushed towards us.

"Keira!! What....." He stopped mid sentence. He looked down towards Pidge private region. And then at her face that was an embarrassed mess. 

And he let out a smal laugh.

"How can you laugh!! We need to get her to the healing pod or something!"  
I say.

"Keira.." he crosses his arms and smiles at me.

"DO NOT KEIRA ME SHIRO.. SHE IS BLEEDING!!" I yell at him.

"Keira.. this is normal..." he says calmly.

"NO it's not". I say.

Shiro came closer. "Keira... It's just something female human's get."

I looked at Pidge. Now i was a little embarrassed too. "Ow..."

Shiro got on his knees infront of Pidge to comfort her.  
"Hey are you okay. Is it your first time."

She nodded."I just thought because she looks human... maybe she had it before to..."

He smiled at her. "I understand Pidge, shall we get you cleaned up and get you something to catch the blood."

I don't think i will ever see Pidge redder then now.  
"Yhea..." she says to him.

"Keira will you watch Pidge for me?" Shiro asks me. I nod as a answer.  
Then Shiro left the room.  
I was left alone with Pidge and my curiosity got ahead of me.

"I'm sorry Pidge.. I didn't know this was normal... can you pleade explain a little whats happening?"

"Just some monthly stuff i will have to deal with from now." She grunted..

"Can i help you?" I asked.

"Could you turn on the shower. I think Shiro won't mind if i use his for now."

"Of course". I walked towards Shiro's bathroom and I turned on the shower. And called for Pidge. "It's ready Pidge. I will be In here if you need me".  
She nodded and walked past me on too the bathroom and closed the door.

I sat down on the bed. Now waiting for Shiro's return.  
I felt embarrassed but also pretty proud that Pidge even tho she knows me for like a week now, came to me for a problem. I screwed up yes.. but still i hadn't seen Shiro's room yet so its a win.... kinda..

I looked around me. His room was clean exept for the bed he just fell out from. What was hilarious by the way just the look on his face could heal a depression. 

A couple clothes on a chair. And his Black lion slippers in a corner. That was it really. 

The door opend and Shiro walked in with new clothes and some cloth or something. He looked at the bathroom and made a understanding face. "Keira could you help me with this?"   
I nodded at his question.

"I've found some cloth but it needs to be thicker so can you stick them toghether with something?" Shiro says.  
I reached for the cloth and began putting them together. Don't ask how i just tried something.

"Did other people wake up?" I ask him. 

"Yhea.. they heard your yelling but i said it was nothing."  
I became blood red. "Sorry for the trouble I just thought... that she was in trouble and... I". I faced away and just looked at the cloth in my hands. 

"Hey it's okay you didn't know" He puts his robotic hand on my arm.  
"You wanted to help her. Thank you for that". He smiled at me

"Is pidge okay, is she in pain or or??.". I ask

"She's alright maybe cramps".

The shower stopped and after a while Pidge came out of the bathroom with a towel binded around her body.  
"Keira can you give me my clothes?"

"Yhea of course and Shiro found some cloth or something". I answer.

"Thank you Shiro". The took her clothes with her to the bathroom.  
After she left Shiro and I waited for her a while.  
We talked a little bit, but after a while we heard a knock on the door.  
"Shiro.. Keita??? Can we come in?" Hunk's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes we are verry concerned about number 5". Coran spoke after Hunk.

I looked and raised my shoulder.   
"Yes come in guys"

The door opens and Hunk, Coran and Keith walk in. I didn't saw Allura to my disappointment, but I didn't know Keith was standing behind the door too, so i was a little surprised. 

Keith saw i looked at him and gave me an awkward little wave. He's probably thinking about what interesting things he had told me not so long ago. Speaking of Lance where is he?

"Where is pidge?" Hunk says with an worried face. 

I gestured to the bathroom. "Changing her clothes".

At that moment the door leading to the bathroom opend and pidge joined us in the bedroom. "Are you guys talking about me?"

"Ow Pidge this must me so rough for you. You know... here in space and stuff." Hunk lifted Pidge to crush her with a big hug. 

"Hunk you're killing me!" Was all Pidge could say with the air she had left.

"Sorry.. sorry sorry". I think i can see tears in Hunk's eyes. But he's still not letting go.

"Hunk maybe you should.." When i said this he let go of Pidge immediately.   
"Sorry sorry..". Yes he was crying. 

"Where is Lance by the way?" Keith asked. Of course he would ask ;)

"Yhea now you mention it, i haven't seen him after Shiro said what was happening earlier". Coran says.

"Maybe he's gone back to sleep?" I say. 

But as soon as i said this we heard something loud in the hallway.

"HOT HOT HOT" BANG!! A loud noice of something fallinh on the floor.

"Quiznack" 

We all looked at each other. Pidge started laughing and says. "Well that's Lance".

Keith pushed the button to open the door.   
"What are you doing?" Keith said.

We all looked at the thing that fell on the floor. It was a bowl full of water. My guess hot water cause he literally screamed HOT HOT HOT.

He turns his head to us.  
"I can explain"

"Then explain" i say with a chuckle.

"I heard Pidge had her first so i got some supplies. The hot water is out but i got"  
He started taking stuff out of a bag or someting that looked like a bag. 

"Lots of food of course. It's not as good as chocolate probably but I think it will work. And i got some of my skincare products. Pidge you and I are gonna be shining".

In the corner of my eye i could see Keith smiling. Serious he is so obvious does really no one know?

"Thank you Lance". Pidge said smiling too.

"I think it would be better if we all got some more sleep. Tomorrow we have to repair that thing we have no idea how to fix. So sleep is essential". Shiro says. 

They all listen to him and they go to there rooms. Pidge too, after this long night. She takes the pads of cloth with her. I will make more tomorrow for her for if she runs out.   
Shiro and I are the last ones in the room. 

"You should go to bed too Keira. Tomorrow is the first day you will join the team for an paladin activity, so we want you to be well rested." He says

"Shiro then why weren't you sleeping earlier?" I confront him.  
He looks at me.

"I was just thinking, nothing bad". He says with an smile on his face.

"Just thinking? In the middle of the night? About what?". I ask him.

"Nothing Keira don't worry about it". He says.

"Shiro I know when somethings up. And there is clearly something. But i respect it if you don't want to tell me, a week ago I was the bad guy. And Allura wasn't even here when Pidge needed help, cause I was here. So it's okay i get it". I say

"No.. no thats not it. I trust you really Keira. Maybe a little to much for only a week". As he says this he grabs my upper arms gently. This is the first time I really feel his robotic hand, and real hand at the same time. 

"Thank you Shiro." I smile at him as he let go of my arms. What I didn't know was that Shiro was cursing at himself for touching me so abrupt. And that It wasn't clear that he cared for me.

"Goodnight Shiro please get some rest too".

"I will, goodnight Keira sleep well."

I left his room and went to bed again.

Shiro's Pov:

I chuckled, Sorry Keira but I can't just say I was thinking about you. That would've been so weird. And you and Keith looked really close back then. And i can't go after the girlfriend of my brother.

So i got to hide these feelings for him. This is the first time he really likes a girl. I can't just take her from him.

 

End of chapter 11


	12. Space asteroid goo

I woke up in the morning. It was the first time i had to get out of bed to actually do something, since i got here in the castle of lions. Today was the first time I got to work with the paladins. They had to fix something in the castle that had broke sometime ago, in a fight with the galra. I don't really know why they want me to join already. Is it because they trust me already? Or do they just want my lion on their side. Well either way they need me. And I really want to stay here. I think me and Allura can actually get closer like this. I hope she will trust me fully soon. I trust her already so thats good.

After a couple minutes of getting the sleep out of my system. Allura's voice was heard in the intercom. With and loud siren   
"PALADINS TIME TO GET OUT OF BED"

Well it wasn't the best sound to wake up with, But it did work. I was fully awake immediately.

I jumped out of bed and I put on some clothes. Then I left my room towards the kitchen for breakfast.  
When I arived only Coran, Allura and Shiro where there already.

"Goodmorning Keira" Shiro was the fist who said something.   
I did not know that he literally lighted up when I walked into the room.

"Goodmorning Shiro. Did you sleep well". I said with a smile.

"Yhea verry well thank you for asking". I was stupid not to notice his blush. But I didn't notice the blush on his face. I guess I'm stupid.

"Goodmorning Keira". Coran said from across the room.

"You too Coran". I replied.  
I looked at Allura who was standing next to Coran.

"Goodmorning Princess Allura". I say with a smile.   
But before she can reply Keith and Pidge walk in.

"Gooodmorning!" Pidge practically yells.  
Keith stayed quiet when he walked in.

"Goodmorning Pidge i can hear you had a good night rest". Allura says.

"Yhea it was pretty good." She replied.

Now Hunk and Lance enterd the kitchen.  
"Goodmorning!" They literally said at the same time. 

"And a special goodmorning for you beautiful". Lance gave me a wink while he says this.

While I'm giving Lance the stop it stare. Shiro and Keith gave us a jealous stare.   
And lucky Keith, Shiro noticed Keith stare too. Only shiro doesn't know Keith is jealous of me getting Lance's Attention instead of him. OH the pinning is at his top here people.

Shiro looked a little sad at the ground cause he still so sure of Keith liking me.  
I notice that he is looking a little sad.  
"Shiro? Are you okay? You look a little off".

Shiro looks up and sees everybody stare at him, everybody heard my worry and now I worried everyone.

"Ow yes I was just lost in my thoughts for a second." Shiro says

It is quiet for like 2 ticks.   
.  
..   
"Thats not really like you Shiro, but okay if you say so". Keith is the first to speak.

Awkward silence...  
"So Allura you needed us for a repration?" Shiro says to break the silence.

\---Little time skip---

"Let's hurry up with these repairs. Zarkon could be here at any moment." Shiro said in his leader voice. 

"Okay, panel's off. Now, what?" Hunk said. Coran replied immediately.

"Very simple. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange."

"Okay I'm from Altea, and even I didn't understand a single fancy word you just said Coran." I said.

"Yes i would be greatfull with more specific instructions please." Hunk said after me.

"Of course Hunk he means the poklones on the agroclams." Allura says to Hunk.

"I'm greatful for the more information but.. what??" Hunk says confused.

"Hunk let me see" Lance says as he goes to the platform thingy what Hunk was working on.

But after a couple ticks he fails. And a security system or something goes off.   
"Shall we remember that lance and macanics aren't love at first sight!" I practically yell above the panic.

"Fast fix the blaxums!" I hear Coran yell.

"No the poklones!!" Allura yells a little louder.

"What do you guys mean!" Keith yells, but not that loud. 

Pidge now tries fixing the thingy. And it works! Long live Pidge!   
"Got it!" She says proud.

"Good job Pidge". I hear Allura say.

"You know The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me. It's so mathematically elegant. Its fit is a 100 times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth. It's beautiful." Pidge says with a sparkle in her eye as she looks at the castle.

"Pidge I know you love the castle, but I won't give my blessings for this marriage. I'm sorry but I just can't." I say laughing a little bit.  
The rest of the team lauging now too.

Suddenly some weird looking stuff, that looks like the food goo for some reason?? Surrounds us.

"What the? All right, we're prepared for this. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training from the Garrison. First, we need a temporary shelter." Shiro says as an true leader.  
But literally as soon as he finishes speaking he gets a ball of this gooish stuff against his head.

"Sorry Shiro I was trying to hit Keith." But Lance also just like shiro gets hit immediately after he's done talking.  
And the person that hit him was Keith.

"Like that?" He says smoothly. Good job Keith for being smooth with Lance, but I don't think hitting him in the face will be a romantic bonding moment. But keith still has a lot to learn.

I wake up from my thoughts as Hunks yells.  
"Yes! Squishy asteroid fight!"  
And who am I to not join in on the fun. We all throw the now named squishy asteroids at each other. I make a beautiful shot on Lance's bottom part when he faced the other way. His reaction was priceless. Then I got hit in the face. I turned my head in the direction of the one that did it. It was Shiro. How dare he with that smirk on his face! Now I need justice!! I have the biggest smirk on my face now too. And Shiro's face turns pale as he sees me activate my jetpack thingy. 

"Nooo" he yells and activates his own jetpack to fly away from me.

"Shiro COME HERE!!" I yell.

"Nooo have mercy!" He yells back. 

"NEVER You don't deserve my mercy you peasant!" I giggle while casing him.  
I reach him after a few ticks. And I put my hands full of Squishy asteroid on his head. 

"Thats what you get. A nice head massage." I giggle.

"Well thank you Keira. I appreciate it."

"You better appreciate it!" I say. We both laugh till Pidge begins to speak.  
"I don't think these are asteroids."

"I'll send an containment unit." Coran says thru the intercom.  
Pidge puts the goo in the container and it goes to Coran and Allura for examination.

"They appear to be some sort of hyper-resilient spore." Allura says. 

"A spore?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies a little cold.

"This bio-luminescent pulsing doesn't seem natural. It appears programmed." Pidge says.

"I think it's a code. A code? From who?" Hunk says.

"How did they put a code in goo?" I ask.

"I don't know. I mean, it makes no sense". Pidge anwsers me. 

"Well if anyone can figure it out, it's you, Pidge." Shiro says to Pidge as the leader he is.

"Before that, everyone needs to come in for decontamination." Allura says. 

"Wait decontamination..." I say. And Lance sights.   
Later we are all in a big shower room.

\---Little time skip---

I walking thru the castle. I am a little bored so I'm looking for something to do.  
I miss White, I want to talk to her  
She is so close but i don't want to risk it. I could talk to black instead... I missed that guy too.  
Black must've missed White too. They where always together. Well they are together now theoretically.   
They are close but not yet together. Sounds like an romantic novel or something.

I walked towards the black hangar. When I arived the big black cat almost like greeted me. Cause i sweat i could hear something like a purr.  
I walk towards the black cat. 

"Hey boy"

"I was a little bored... And I can't really talk to White.. So I came here".

"You can feel her too right? It's okay if she stays with you right when I pick her up. Then it will be like you are living together, that would be fun right?" 

I walk a little closer towards the lion and I sit down next to it's paw.   
"Black did you know Zarkon's intentions. And did you knew he was using me for white, framing me. You are fully Shiro's lion right. Please be his lion. 

"Keira..?" I hear at the entrance.  
I look up and see Shiro standing there.

"Are you okay?" He walks towards me.

"Yes I'm fine.. just having a one sided conversation here with your lion." I say.

"One sided?" He askes. 

"Yhea he doesn't really replies.." I let out a chuckle while I'm looking at the ground.  
Shiro sits next to me on the floor

"What did Zarkon to you?. why is Allura still cold towards you? Can you talk to me about that? I did notice improvement in Allura's behaviour, I'm glad she doesn't hate you anymore. But why did she hate her own sister?" He's rambling 

"Shiro.. It's complicated.." I say.

"You can trust me Keira." He looks at me.

"Can I?" I look at him kinda hopeful.  
He lays his hand on the shoulder that is on the opposite side of where he's sitting. It feels really comfortable having him this close.

"Yes you can." He says. But then he seems kinda shocked and lowers his hand again.   
I don't know why he pulled away.. maybe some earth thingy so it's okay I respect his culture. So i just give him a small smile.

"Zarkon.. he ruined my life, but also gave me a chance to make it better really. He used me to create a monster, something he could use to defeat his enemy's and get what he wanted. But he made me make a friend not a monster. He saw that I was alone and targeted me. He gave me the materials to create her and some advice. But I was blinded for his real intentions. I was ready to test White for the first time, he said push the button and I did what I was told out of trust. But It was the Button of one of the most dangerous thing on my lion. I didn't hurt someone luckily, but we had 2 moons instead of 3 from that day.." I chuckle a bit. 

"He said to the paladins before you that I probably did it on purpose and denied it all. Of course they listened to him, he was there friends. And i knew that no one would listen to what I said. So he got away with it." I finish and see Shiro still listening.

"Well... thank you Shiro for listening.. it means a lot." I say

"I will always be there to listen, and the others like Keith too of course." Shiro said. I didn't really know why he mentioned Keith specifically. But I appreciate it.

"Yhea.. thanks I really appreciate it Shiro." It was quiet for a while..

"Well I'm goint to look how Pidge is doing with the Asteroid goo. Are you coming too?" I ask

"I think I will stay with Black for a wile. I will come up soon." He said.

"Okay" I say and walk away.

\--Shiro's Pov:--

She was gone now. I did check a couple times if she was really gone before i spoke to Black.

"Black help.. I put my arm around her! Why did I do that... Keith I'm so sorry!! What kind of brother am I! Stupid stupid stupid...."

I looked up to Black cause I felt something. Like it was speaking to me.

"Well I think you would make a great couple" Black kinda said.

"BLACK.. don't say such things!"

"What it's true.. don't think she really trust people fast. But she already trust you enough for telling her story. Really talk to Keith." Black says.

"I can't.. I just can't. What if he hates me after I said it no, no, no... not going to do it black. BYE BLACK!!"

And I walked away.

 

End of chapter 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is 6 (when it comes to girls) confirmed. poor guy doesn't even know Keith is just really.. really gay 
> 
> Argg why don't I have time
> 
> Then it the chapters whould be much faster done and I can post more. T-T
> 
> Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> :3 till next on


	13. Olkarion

"Guys! Check this out!"

We where all surrounding Pidge in the control room. After I had left Shiro alone with the black lion, I went up and walked thru the castle's hallways. It wasn't long before I could hear Allura thru the intercom.

"All to the control room please. Pidge found something"

So now we where all surrounding Pidge waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, oh! I've seen this experiment. But, question: Why do we need to get electricity from a potato?" Hunk asked. 

Then Pidge said something science related. No idea what she was talking about really..  
But she ended with "In the world of science in an age when far too many were still."

So i guess she was talking about how advanced science here is.

"Pidge. What does it say?" Keith said I'm guessing he didn't understand either.  
"Oh, yeah. "Under attack. Galra. Help." And then, there are coordinates."

"It's a distress signal. Good work, Pidge. Get those coordinates into the castle-ship's navigation system." Shiro says.

"The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari." Coran says. When he said Olkari i freezed for a second. How did the Olkari, one of the smartest creatures in the universe got overpowerd by Zarkon. 

"So Zarkon got to the Olkari too?" I ask.

"It seems like it." Coran answers me.

"Who are the Olkari?" Lance askes.

"The Olkari are the best engineers. They build magnificent city's, and invent the best things. The Olkari also have a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal." I explain to the others. Hey I may be not a official princess, but I got the education of one

"Whoa." Pidge said. I could see in her eyes that she already admired the Olkari. As a science kid herself I don't blame her, I think she and the Olkari could talk for days about science and formula's.

"An Olkari once gave me this!" Coran said. He showed us a cube.

"What is it?" Lance asked Coran. Humans from planet earth really don't know much do they..

"Uh, hello? It's a floating cube!" Coran looks at Lance like he's crazy and laughs.  
"Oh, this guy. And watch! My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man."

"My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man." The cube repeated after him.

We all looked at it for a few ticks and then Keith began to talk.  
"Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?"

"Maybe it was the savest way too do so. The galra might have not figure out that it was a code." I say

"We did, so maybe the Galra could've figure it out too." Keith replied back.

"Let's hope not." I say to him. 

The black, red, blue, green and yellow paladins get in there lions and fly out to Planet Orkarion. I decide to stay here. If they need help I will get white as fast as possible.  
I could talk too Shiro before he could go down his hangar and to his lion i walked towards him.

"Shiro good luck! Help those people for me."

"You sure you aren't comming?" Shiro asked.

"Yhea you guys are more of a team without me." I answer him.

"What that's not true. You're part of this team now!" I could see that he really meant it, I was greatful of that.

"I know I'm part of this team now just... you 5 already trust each other fully. And I'm the new girl.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, and begins speak in a calming voice. Like a leader you are able to trust.  
"Keira stop it, you are part of this team now. I understand you want to wait this mission, that is your decision. But please join us when we need you. And join our next mission."

I nodded as a response.  
After that Shiro got down towards his lion, and joined the rest of the paladins, and I stayed in the control room with Coran and Allura. I knew Allura felt a little awkward with me this close, so I stayed at one side of the room and she at the other side. 

I listend to the intercom while sitting in Lance's chair. That one was the furthest away from where Allura and Coran where standing.  I hope Lance doesn't take this the wrong way, I don't want him all over me again so this is something I won't tell him. And I don't want him all over me because of Keith, I don't want Keith to be jealous or sad so..

Now Pidge begins to speak through the intercom.   
"When do we get to see that city?"

"Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn't coming from- the city. It's coming from the forest." Allura answered her. I looked at the screen she was looking at, and indeed saw that it wasn't comming from the city.  
I knew Pidge would be disappointed with this fact. She was so interested in those city's.

"Oh Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a cool place? I hate the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak." Pidge indeed sounded disappointed. 

"I like it out here. It's quiet." I heard Keith say.

Suddenly I heard the other Paladins panic. Something was wrong. I looked at Allura for an explanation. But she didn't notice me looking.  
But then I heard Shiro talk, so they where atleast okay for now. That calmed me I almost felt guilty for not joining, but they can handle it.  
They where being pulled down, but maybe it where the Olkari itself. So no reason to panic yet.

But it indeed where the Olkari. They had some wooden mech-suits. I heard Lance complaining about that they where taken down by some tree people, I chuckled at his reaction.

Shiro told them they where there in peace in his leader voice. And the Olkari noticed they where Voltron.

Then they said something about a Lubos... I don't know why but all the people of the Olkari praised his name like some God. 

Suddenly I felt alone.. maybe because I thought about my past. I always pleaded for a God to help me. Now I do have people around me, but do they want me around? Shiro told me I was but I can't help but doubt it. I want my lion, I miss her. I miss talking with her. I miss sleeping inside her. I miss flying in her. 

I got up from Lance's chair. Then I realised I couldn't go to her... I just can't it's not save for her, I have to keep her save. I looked at Allura and Coran who where staring at me. I realised I probably looked stupid suddenly standing up, so I needed an excuse.   
I looked at Lance's chair and I realised I had to return his music maker.

"I... need to.. return something... excuse me." I kinda stuttered, stupid... stupid.

I walked out in silence.  
....

The Castle/ship was quiet now the paladins where gone. It felt wrong.  
I walked over towards Lance's room to return the strange object. Hope he didn't miss it to much.

I place the music box on his bed and walked out of his room.   
I realised that I had turned off the intercom so I turned it on again.

"You turned your back on your people to save your own skin?" Shiro's voice sounded through the intercom. 

I guess Lubos wasn't a good Godly figure as it sounded at first. 

"I'm doing this for my people! They wanted to fight the Galra, but they are too powerful! The Galra could destroy us!" I guess this is Lubos the Great. 

"So, you helped enslave your people to build some super weapon?" I heard Lance say.   
'Yhea Lubos now try to talk out of this' I thought.

"Don't make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it!". Well at least he tried. 

"You're no king." Keith says, I can hear anger in his voice. I hear some pushing and now I hear Keith threatening Lubos to get out of there save.  
"Okay, we're walking out of here! Anyone tries to stop us and Lubos gets it!" Good job Keith!

"Whoa, K-Keith! That came out of nowhere!" Lance says.. kinda worried and suprised.

But the Galra doesn't care about people getting hurt, and they are already done with Lubos. Then I hear something I didn't want to hear.

"Guards, put them all out of their misery."  

I turned off the intercom and ran back towards the control room. I know they can probably handel this but... what if they don't then I will feel guilty for the rest of my days.

I entered the control room running and saw Allura and Coran stare at me.

"Keira is something wrong?" Coran says worried.

I didn't say anything back I just ran towards the black hangar.

"Keira??!" Allura said also.

I looked at her and smiled.

"KEIRA Where are you going!!" Coran yelled.

"Don't worry I will be fine." I said back

But I didn't know that Shiro heard everything. And was worried like a wobble losing sight of his cub. 

The reason I ran towards the Black Lions's hangar Is 

The White lion is there...

Okay not exactly there there. In the hangar is an secret entrance, I had build the Lion there because Zarkon didn't want people to find out I was building it. So I had build it there where only Zarkon and his wife could find it.

When I went here a couple weeks ago to say hi to the Black lion, I parked the Lion there. Then when I walked out of the secret hangar I got noticed immediately and you know the rest. 

I walked towards the secret entrance and walked down a narrow hallway. And then I saw her.

My pride...

My trust..

My friend.

My lion

"Hey White."

She let out a loud roar and knelt before me so I could get in.   
"Miss me beauty?" I ask and I hear a soft purr as an answer.

And after a couple ticks i flew away. I can't stand not being part of the team. I have to give it my all for them to trust me fully, so I'm going to do just that. They will trust me and make me part of there family.   
After all these years being alone with no one then White, made me realise I want and probably need a family.

People who care for me.   
Shiro said that I already am a part of this team... but i know that isn't true not yet, I'm close but not yet there. Shiro did made me realise that I like these people. There the only one's that got this close to me, and I can't give that up.

I don't care if they need me now or not, I will help them.

And so I was on my way to Olkarion. 

"I missed you White." 

"After I came out of the pod a long time ago," I looked behind me at the pod I was talking about "We where always together... and now I couldn't see you again just like after the accident. I just missed you so much White. I hope it was a good choice to bring you out for them to take you of they wanted. But i trust them, they won't do that right?"

I looked at the planet before me it was Olkarion.

"Well no turning back now." I turned on the Intercom.

"Whoa, Pidge! What's going on? You're booking!" I heard Hunk say.

"I'm not sure, but I feel more connected with my lion than ever! I know what I have to do!" Pidge replied.

She has probably found out about one of her lions abilities..

"Whoa! How'd you do that? That's right!" I could hear Lance say.

"Circle up, everybody! Get some of this!" Pidge sounded exited and proud of what she did. I don't really know what was going on, but it sounded like she saved the hole group.

"Vines Well, that is not the way I thought a giant cube of death would go down." Hunk praised her.

Wait?? Cube of death what did I miss?  
I looked down to the ground.  
Being a team thats what i missed.   
I'm not needed nor wanted. They can handle everything  without me. 

I looked up again at the warship before me. It looked like it was leaving... they did it, they saved Olkarion...

But then the cruiser stayed still... wait what?? I looked at it carefully and..  
The cruiser was going to shoot an laser!!

I listend to the intercom and nobody noticed that the warship was going to attack a final last time!! QUIZNACK.

I rushed towards the rest as fast as i could.

"Hmm.. guys.. the warship IT'S GOING TO SHOOT!!" Lance shouted over the intercom.

"SHIRO WHAT DO WE DO!!" Pidge also shouted.

"There is no time to form voltron!" Keith yelled but not as hard.

"Stay strong team!" Shiro said but you could hear panic in his voice.

Then I was suddenly infront of them and the Galra warship.

"What... is that the?" Pidge said

"White lion" Keith finished her sentence.

"Keira?" I heard Shiro say in a sad tone. But little did he know I knew we had a great chance of making it.

I looked at the button as a laser came towards me. The button I hated, the one that ruiend my life. But now it was going to save it, as well as the rest of the team. 

I pushed it before the laser could reach me.

A bigger laser came out of my lion pushing the other laser back. You know how that looks two big colourful beams of light fighting for dominance.

And my laser won. It reaches the warship and it exploded. Nothing left of it gone into nothing, just like the Altean moon. Now I'm really never using it again.

I turned my lion towards the others. And spoke in the intercom for the first time today.

"Sorry you had to see that, I will never use that much power again. I hope you won't blame White for this, I shot the laser not her."

"Keira what are you rambling about??!" Shiro said.

"YHEA that was awesome!" Pidge yelled.

"You saved us." Hunk said crying, that sounded so sweet him sobbing because he lived.

"Thats my girl!" Lance said. I could just hear him smirking.

"We owe you Keira." Keith said.

"T..thank you guys.." I know I was stuttering again, but I was holding back my tears so excuse me for this one.

"Why are you thanking us! We should be thanking you Keira." Shiro said.

"I'm going to make her the best meal everybody here has eaten in their life!!" Hunk squeled and giggled.

"Already looking forward to that!" Lance said. 

But little did they know that I had lost the fight against my tears. I cried silently so they didn't hear me. I never want people to see me cry? It makes you look weak. And what if they drop you because you look weak. And I never want to give then up. They are praising me, proud of me. Me keira!  Never had anyone said something like this to me, and I'm not giving that up.

"Keira?? Are you okay you're not responding." Shiro said calmly to me.

I wiped away my tears and responded.  
"Yes Shiro I'm fine... I just thought you guys would be afraid of me and..."

"We will never be afraid of you Keira, and we will never give you up. You are part of our team now, and you don't give up on your family." 

Yuwp I was sobbing again, it felt so great to hear this.

"Thank.. you Shiro." It was the only thing I could get out of me now. But it was enough.

"Lets go home." I could just hear that he was smiling and I loved it. It felt save.

"Okay." I said and all of us flew back too the castle.

We arived at the castle and as I walked in the control room, I saw everybody waiting for me.

And as soon as I wanted to say something everybody got up and surrounded me for a group hug.

"Thank you so much Keira." Hunk said.

"We are so thankful!" Pidge said.

"We really see you as family Keira" Shiro said.

"Told you she was great!" Lance told everybody with a smirk.  
I looked over to Keith and he was just smiling at me. So I smiled back

"Thank you guys for trusting me." I said.

Everybody let go of me and the I saw Allura standing there.

She rushed towards me and.... 

Hugged me.

"I was really worried Keira... You just rushed of like that and I didn't know what to do. Then I heard everybody say something about a white lion, then I just thought you where going to die with them. And then I realised what for a bad person I was to you because of my judgmental thoughts. And I just want you to know,

I trust you too. You're my little sister and I love you. You couldn't do anything about how you where born. I shouldn't blame you for the things our mother did wrong and that she died. And the moon was also an accident. I love you Keira, I know it's sudden but please accept my apology" Tears where streaming down her face. And I also let one tear slip.

"Okay.." I said.

"I know it will be hard for you to forgive me for everything. I made your life worse then it already was. But please let us try." She said.

"Okay.." I said again "I forgive you."  
I could feel her smile against my shoulder.

"Thank you Keira."

We pulled away from each other and looked towards the others who where smiling at us.

"I'm so happy you two made up!!" Pidge said.

"Yes it was so hard to see you two not able to be together." Lance said.

"I'm so proud of you two." Shiro said

"Yhea.." Keith said with an smile.

Now Shiro came a little closer.  
"I don't want to be rude but.. what did you mean how she was born princess?"

 

End of chapter 13:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh... kinda cliffhanger. Sorry for that XD.
> 
> I was so distracted to write I'm so sorry guys!!!! But I made it longer to make it up to you!! Hope you guys liked it 
> 
> And till next chapter


	14. Feast

Now Shiro came a little closer.  
"I don't want to be rude but.. what did you mean how she was born princess?"

Allura looks towards the ground then towards me. "It's... complicated.."

"But they need to know." I say while looking at the paladins. I saw that Allura is a little nervous in the corner of my eye. She probably doesn't like talking abour our mother.

"The Queen...." I looked at Shiro who looked supporting at me to continue.  
"I am not the daughter of king Alfor of Altea."

I heard gasps and everybody stared.  
"So thats why you don't look Altean?" Shiro says calmly. I'm not sure why he is calm but it's relaxing.

"Indeed Shiro.. But I am the daughter of the Queen and the half sister of princess Allura. I know not how and why King Alfor isn't my father, most say that she... had an afair. But I will not agree with that I can't. And no one could ever ask her cause she past away giving birth too me. I wasn't accepted as child of the king so I'm not a princess. Thats all"  
I looked away.

"So people never took notice that you had feelings too!" Keith said suddenly. That took everybody by suprise he is never this loud.

"And you too Allura, she was just a child who maybe isn't born the way people should want. But she was just a child!" He continued.

"I know I deeply regret it now." Allura said still looking at the ground.

"Well damage done!" He crossed his arms.

"Maybe Keith said a little rough but he is right. She told me about her past with Zarkon and he got away with it just like that, cause no one looked after her. You can't think that with an sorry her past is gone." Shiro says. 

"I say we give her a hug!!" Hunk says in excitement.

"I'm in!" Lance shouts.

"A hug.. again??! Arg..fine." Pidge growls.

"That should work for now" Shiro says with an smile.

"Can we join too?" Coran asked for him and Allura.

"Yes you two can" I say smiling at him.

Now once again we all are in a big group hug. A tear rolls over my cheek again. But now I feel someone whiping that tear away, I get embarrassed because someone saw me crying. I looked up to see who it was and it was Shiro. Weird.. I always hate people seeing me cry but now, It's comforting that it was him. I give him a weak smile to express my gratitude.  
He got even closer (his head only cuz we were already stuck in an hug) to whisper something.

"Told you you where part of this team."  
I didn't know I was blushing... but I was blushing (don't tell Pidge).

____back on Olkarion____

"I want to thank you all. You helped us get our home back. And, for that, we will never be able to repay you." Somebody I later found out is named Ryner says.

"Just promise me that when it's time to take the fight to Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari for help. Now and forever. And thank you for helping strengthen the bond between Pidge and her lion." Shiro says.

"Yes Thank you Ryner" Pidge says

"No you paladins did the most so no thanks needed. Let us thank you with an feast in voltron's honour." Ryner said.

"Look that's what I'm talking about here" Lance says with and smirk from one side of his face to the other one. 

"Lance.. really!" I slap on the top of his head. He lets out a small whine.  
In the corner of my eyes I can see Keith smirking, or is it smiling. Can't really see it that well.

"The feast will be ready in a few hours paladins of voltron. Make yourself ready in the meantime dress in festive clothes, And make sure you can eat many things." I looked at Hunk as their leader said all of these things. When he heard feast he was clearly interested in the cultural food. Maybe if it's good he will ask for the recipe, that would mean I could get it more the once!!! 

"Well team go to the castle to prepare, you all deserve a good time." Shiro said to us all. Lance, Pidge and Hunk rushed towards the castle. Keith following behind them(probably looking at Lance's ass ;) ).

Shiro and I looked at each other and we laughed at the other Paladins behaviour. We walked towards the castle but before I got to start an conversation, Allura rushed towards me. 

"You will need a dress come!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the castle. "Oh.. okay." I said a little shocked at her gesture.  
I looked back at Shiro who was smiling, probably happy that Allura really tried.

\----In Allura's room----

"Okay what do you think about this one?" She showed me an pink dress. 

I shook my head no

"Okay not this one then... mhh let's see." She looked at all her dresses and pulled out an white one.

"This one will look so pretty!"   
I saw the dress and nodded in agreement. I really really liked this one! It was simple but elegant.

"Quick put it on." She squealed. She handed over the dress and I walked behind something to put on the dress. 

I showed her how it looked on me. And again she squeals but now she also claps her hands.  
"I was right you look so beautiful! Shiro would be so pleased."

"Wait what? Shiro??" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes Shiro, you know the paladin of the black lion." She says

"Yes I know who Shiro is! But why would he be pleased?" I say.

"O no nothings just something the mice told me. But don't worry about it." She smiled and I nodded, it's probably nothing.  
"We should hurry the feast will start soon."

\----The feast----

Allura walked towards the place where the feast was prepared. It was in the forest the Olkari lived. I think they will soon return to the city, but they can't move everyone in one day of course.   
The trees where decorated beautifully with vines that they made into lamps. It was started to get dark so they where needed. Before Allura and me was a buffet with lots of different food, I recognised some dishes from years ago on Altea.   
And there was some Olkari music playing, It's really different from earth music but it's good.

I looked towards the buffet and saw Lance and Pidge over there. I walked towards them.  
"Hey." 

"Ow hey Keira you're here." Pidge turned her head so she could see me now. "Ow wow.. you look very good." 

"Thank you Pidge" I say while I smile at her. Pidge is not wearing a dress (I am curious how she would look in one.) She wore a pantsuit, it looks really good on her.

Now I see the way Lance is smiling at me... of course. "Yhea really really good babe." And the cringe starts. Why can't he just go to Keith with these kind of things.

"Well handsome I'm sure other people will love your attention.. so go to them. I say with an smirk. 

"But you do finally recognise my beauty." He says. I roll my eyes but I do let out a small chuckle. 

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Well Hunk is over there to get the recipe of the thing he ate. And Coran is talking with other Olkari, he looked happy I think he got an gift from one of them. And Shiro and Keith still have to arive." Pidge says. Now Hunk came towards us.

"Guys Guys!! I got it!!" He jumped now because how happy he was before Lance. He was holding something that looked like paper. 

"Good for you man now you have to make it for all of us sometime soon!" Lance praised him.

"Only one small problem Hunk." Pidge says while looking at the paper.  
"Can you read it??"  
Now Hunk looked at the paper. And he let his head down in disappointment.

"No..." He whined.

Pidge couldn't hold back her laughter. And Lance first tried to show sympathy towards him but laughter won from him too.

"Hey Hunk no worries Coran can read a little of there language." I smiled at him.

"Really!? Thank god." He let out a sigh of relief.

After a while we noticed Shiro joinging us too.   
"Hello everyone." He looks really handsome if i may say so. Shiro saw me looking at him and smiled at me. Okay quiznack awkward.

After a while of talking with each other people started to dance. I looked over towards Allura and she was dancing with somebody of the Olkari. She was always pretty good in dancing. When we had a ball back on Altea, I used to watch her dance the hole night. I never really got to join the party of course. Not like it was prohibited, I would just get weird looks if I joined. So I would watch from a distance.

Suddenly I was awoken from my thoughts when Shiro poked my shoulder.   
"...hmm oh sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I say.

He smiles at me. Then steps infront of me with his hand out to me.  
"Can I have this dance?" Shiro saw I was quite shocked by his request, so he gave me a comforting smile. 

"Ye..yes of course."   
I put my hand in his hand and he guides us towards the dance floor.  
When we arived he swirls me in position, and puts his hand on my waist. 

"So you know how to dance?" I ask him.

"A little." He chuckles and looks at me. "I'm not a professional so you just have to go with what I can do." 

I chuckle too. "We shall see what you're capable of."

We started to dance, and it went pretty well. He probably didn't want to brag about his moves.   
"Hey don't underestimate yourself again Shiro, you're good." I say with an smile. 

"I didn't want to brag." He smirks. "But you're much better than me."

"Well I always say. I may be not a princess, but I got the education as one."

"I can see that." He says as he twirls me around. 

After a while dancing in silence he speaks again.  
"I don't remember complement you on how you look, you look.. beautiful Keira."   
Blushing like a little girl right now!!

"Th..thank you Shiro.. you look good as well." I say back.

"Just good?" He smirks... a Quiznacking handsome smirk.

"Maybe a little more then good." I say.

He chuckles.

He pulles me a little closer while where dancing. But I don't notice that.  
But I do notice Keith standing there smirking at the sight of me and Shiro dancing.

I give him a smile back.... and Shiro sees this. 

He stops with dancing.  
I look at him in confusion. Why did he stop?

"I'm sorry I held you away from him.." he says with sad eyes.  
Wait.. who....what?? 

And he walks away. 

What am I feeling... why am I feeling hurt... why do I feel tears building up in my eyes. Does he not want to be with me. Did he change his mind about trusting me.

I look at Keith with tears in my eyes. I see now that Lance stands next to him. He probably has seen Shiro walk off too. Keith looks sad, shocked, angry something between those three. And Lance is looking confused at Keith and me.

Then I just look at the ground feeling the tears kicking in real hard. I have to get away, I don't want people see me like this.

And so I walked away

.

.

.

End of chapter 14:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the feels XD nehh not really. Makes it more interesting right :P. 
> 
> Ey pretty fast update right!! Next Chapter Keith's Pov
> 
> Bye!!!!
> 
> Ps. How do people make A/N's long. I'm serious. Maybe I'm just a boring person who doesn't know what to say. .
> 
> But okay now for real.. Bye!!!


	15. I'll teach you

Keith's Pov:

WHAT IS HE DOING!!! He just left. WTF SHIRO!

I was watching Shiro dance with Keira. And then sudden he just left her. Why would he do something this cruel! I look at Keira.. she literally looks hartbroken now, she just stares at him leaving. 

I notice Lance coming towards me. I'm not in the mood to be freaking out about that fact right now.

"What did just happen there?" He asks.

"HE JUST LEFT HER ON THE DANCE FLOOR!! Why would he do that!!" 

"Yes I saw him leave so I wanted to know what was going on. Why are you so... mad about it? Shouldn't you be happy?" Lance asks carefully

"WHY would I be happy!!! SHIRO JUST RIPPED KEIRA'S HART OUT PROBABLY!"

I look at Keira standing there. She turns towards me. Now I see her eyes filled with tears.  
"Yes she broke." I say.  
Now Keira runs away. She probably doesn't like crying in front of others like me. 

"Wait... you don't like like Keira??" 

"What??? No!" Did he.. well this is good for my crush on him.. not. Or do I have a bigger chance right now? Doesn't mather I got to focus on Keira and Shiro now. Shiro deserves to have something good happen to him.

"Wait does everybody think I have something for... o no Shiro." I begin running towards the way Shiro walked Lance followed me. 

"I got to tell Shiro there is nothing going on between me and Keira. Lance go comfort Keira and tell het to talk with Shiro." I said to Lance.

"Okay got it." Lance said as he left to find Keira.

I looked everywhere for him and couldn't find him. But then I went a litle further away from the party. There he is sitting on a fallen tree. I can see he's in pain, pretty understandable if he thinks I like her... but that will never happen because of reasons. And I already have to suffer because of a guy who sees me as an rival. 

I walked a little closer towards Shiro. But he heard me. 

"Keith?" 

"Hey." I stepped a little closer. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." He gave me a little smile, that lair really thinks I will fall for that. I now sit next to him.  
"I know thats not true you know." I say.

"Oh.." He replies softly.

"You know you did hurt Keira too. She probably thinks that nobody really trusts her, and that it was all a lie."

He practicaly jumped up. "What! No thats not true!"

"See you care for her I knew it." I chuckle a bit. 

"I'm so sorry Keith I did't want to fall for her. She is all yours." Shiro say's 

"Shiro you idiot, I don't feel something romantic towards her. But you do please go to her. She needs you right now. When you walked away didn't you saw her face. She was heartbroken, so please go and fix it." I say.

"Wait you don't feel anything for her? How you seemed to trust her. You never trust somebody that easy."

"I don't know why. She just had something special It just felt good." I reply.

"Isn't that love Keith.." Shiro looked sad again.

"No Shiro it isn't I know that for sure believe me."

I wasn't ready to tell him that I literally can't feel anything romantically for her, cuz well you know gay and stuff. That really comes in the way of a romance with an girl . I don't know how he would react if I told him, And maybe he would set me up with someone if he's okay with me being gay. And I kinda don't want that, what if I have to explain that my eyes are already on someones ass. 

And what if people think I feel something for Shiro. Can't have that no no no, no telling of me being gay. 

"Please go to Keira Shiro. I've send Lance to make her a little happier. So who know if he finally get a girl to do something out of sadness." I knew Lance would never try his moves on a heartbroken girl just to get laid. He isn't like that, he may like to flirt but he isn't a player. But I think Shiro doesn't know that and will go to her. Hey if it gets Shiro to go to her i'm willing to say anything. 

And indeed Shiro rushes off. It worked!

 

\-- Lance's Pov. --

Okay from what I understand. 

Shiro <3 Keira But thinks Keith <3 Keira so doesn't want to come in between that.

Keira <3 Shiro I think... got to find out about that now I guess. Keith commanded me to go to her. 

so Keith 


	16. Slipperies

I am here in my room with Shiro. He apologised like 20 times now.   
He has hold me the hole time and I love that. It feels save, I've never felt it before.  
He's really trying to make me feel good. 

"Shiro?" 

"Yes Keira." 

"You're suffocating me."

He jumps up from the bed when I said that. "Sorry sorry!!"   
I chuckle. 

"And now I'm lonely.." I whine. 

He smiles and walks closer to me. He places his hand on my cheek and rubs his thumb up and down. 

"Well I don't want my princess lonely." He says while sitting down again. 

Shiro and I have been together for 24 hours now. I've never had this feeling for someone, so I'm quite new to all of this. Till now I've never felt so loved. I just need some time to adjust to that fact. But I don't want to take this slow. I never had this, so now I want to make up for the lost time. 

"Shiro?"

"Yes princess." He replies.

"I'm not a princess. I've never been." 

"In my eyes you are." He gives me this warm harted smile, and I just swoon.   
I can't really reply back. I just smile. 

"Keira?"

"Yes Shiro?" 

"Why didn't we just confess before we went through all that mess. Why didn't I just had the guts to tell you that I love you..." He keeps talking so I shut his mouth with my hand.

"You didn't want to break Keith's heart. It's okay.." I say to him.

"Am I forgiven... or do I need to spoil you some more for that?"

I laugh and say "Well you are forgiven, but spoiling me would be nice."

"What my princess wants is what she gets." He pulls me into his chest as he lays down on the bed with me. He massages with his hand through my hair. And sometimes he kisses the top of my head. I just love the feeling!!

"Shiro can you promise me something?" 

"Of course."

"Please never leave me." I say.

"What do you mean with that? You know that we are... well in war and.." He sighed. "You know what can happen. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true."

"I know that.. I meant don't ever not love me. Don't leave me because you don't want me." I say. 

"I would never not want you Keira. You're mine and I love you." He replies. 

I smile at him.  
"Thank you Shiro"

"I love you Keira." He says. 

"I love you Shiro." I say back. After that he started playing with my hair again. I felt my eyes closing, and after a few minutes I fel asleep in his arms. 

\------------

Some alarms where going off!! I was awake immediately. I jumped out of bed to see what happened. 

There was a voice that said we where going to do a wormhole jump. 

Maybe zarkon was attacking! I picked up my bayard. Or well not really a voltron bayard of course, but my own. 

I rush out of my room. I noticed that Shiro was already gone. He probably had left me in my room to sleep.

I run over to the control room where I can hear the others talking. At some point I hear them all yell 'Allura!'. So now I really want to be there as soon as possible. 

I open the door and see a weak Allura, and Coran hitting the wall. He looks drained in sweat. It's probably the slipperies. He is of that age now. 

They all look at me entering.   
"What happened. Why didn't you guys wake me up!" I say a little loud.

"Sorry Keira It all happened a little fast. We had no time for waking you up." Allura says a little quiet. It looks like she is exhausted. Well everyone whas still exhausted from the last mission. 

"Are you okay Allura?" I ask while walking towards her. 

"Yes I am Keira thank you. Just a little tired from the jump we had to make. It's not that smart to make a jump like this while you are tired." She replies. 

"But we are all save now." Shiro says. 

"What is going on with Coran? Is he alright?" Lance says. 

"I'm fine. Look, I tell you what, I've probably hit a slippery spot on the ground there. Someone please wipe that up there!" Coran says while slipping again.

"You're sweating. You might have a case of the slipperies." Allura says. 

"Yes I agree with Allura. When I walked in I noticed it immediately. It are the probably the slipperies."

"What? No! No, that's an old person virus, and I'm not old. I'm young. Well, young-ish." Coran says a little offended while still sliding away. 

"What are the slipperies?" Lance askes.

"It's a common Altean virus." Allura explains. 

"You sweat so much that you can't stay in one place. You just slide away and everything is slipperie. That's why it's called the slipperies. It's more common with older people." I continue the explanation.

Everyone is grossef out now and whines. Some of them say gross. And pidge says eww. 

"Yhea I know it's gross, but it will pass pretty soon if I'm correct. But I do hope my non Altean side will show more, so I will not get the virus." I say.

"Yes, it is gross, so it's a good thing I don't have it!" Coran says denying the fact that he does have the slipperies. 

"Coran, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Allura tries to comfort him.

"I'm not embarrassed because I don't have it! And, now, I'm actually going to leave because I've got to fix the main turbine!" Coran says while sliding away. He slips a few times so he falls. But a moment later he is gone towards the thing he wanted to fix. 

"So can someone tell me what happend before I arrived?" I ask the others. 

Shiro walks towards me to stand next to me. "Zarkon attacked us." He says. 

"Wait What! When how." I say shocked.

"We don't really know how he found us. But we got away. We didn't got far so we all need to be on alert. For some reason the wormhole jump didn't go as plan. That's why we didn't got that far away from Zarkon." He explains. 

"So we need to stay here and wait?" I ask. 

"No since Zarkon has no idea where we are, this is the perfect time to focus on our next step. Maybe we can find that secret group, the Blade of Marmora. Pidge, where are those coordinates?" Shiro asks Pidge. 

"Wait, hang on. I'm so tired, my brain's not working." Pidge says. 

"When Pidge brain isn't working anymore, then there is something wrong." I say.

"I am tired as well." Lance says.

"Yhea me too." Keith says after him. 

After Keith had said that? Coran appeared on the screen in front of us.   
"Hello, all. I've checked the engines." He says. 

"That's fast." Pidge says. 

"Well, I hurried down here. the Galra fighter did minimal damage. I flushed the turbine and it's fine. The bad news is, the teludav, or wormholer, as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape. Several scaultrite lens-stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked. As you know, the magnifying beam generator uses a crystal to convert Altean energy into usable fuel. That supplies the power needed to wormhole. Well, anyway, I need to remove the cracked lenses and readjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them. I'll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy. It's at least going to take a quintant." He explains. Not that I understand everything he says. But I know it isn't good. 

"We'll just hide the ship and get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll be sharper and refocused. Coran has now time to fix the problem." Shiro says.

\-------  

I'm now walking through the castle. I'm a little less tired then the rest of the team because I've slept just a moment ago. 

If I'm right Hunk is in the kitchen right now. Maybe he wants some company.   
I haven't had that many time to bond with Hunk. This could be the time for that. 

I walk towards the kitchen. And I see that I was right about Hunk being here.   
It looks like he is making something. 

"Hey Hunk." I greet him while I walk up to him.

"Ow hey Keira." He replies still focused on the thing he's doing. 

"What are.you making?" I ask him.   
But as soon as I said that Pidge walks in.

"I thought you were exhausted. Why are you making cookies?" She asks. 

"Yes I'm making cookies. It's because baking clears my head, Pidge. Okay? I thought you were gonna help Coran with the wormholer." He answers her question. 

"One mention of the slipperies and he got all sensitive and kicked me out.You know I hate not being able to read Altean." She looks at what Hunk is doing.   
"What is this stuff? Are you sure you're making food?"

"They indeed don't really looks like a nice snack." I say.

"You're gonna try and tell me that these aren't cookies?" Hunk bites in one of the so called cookies. And I don't think they are nice to eat. He looks like he's in real pain.   
"Okay, I might have overcooked them"

Pidge just shakes her head and walks out of the kitchen, leaving me and Hunk here alone. 

"Wait, where you going? You don't want to wait for the next batch Pidge?" Hunk says as she walks out. 

"And she's gone." I say. 

"Well she is missing on the food then." He says. 

"Are you sure you can make something to eat out of that." I point towards the ingredients he's cooking with. 

"I don't really know. But it's worth the try right?" He asks.

"Sure Hunk. I'm pretty sure you can make something out of it." I say with a smile on my face.

Hunk and I stayed in the kitchen some time. I helped him bake his new batch and we had fun. Hunk is so sweet and cuddly. You only have to see him, and you are want to hug him. Don't tell Shiro. He will maybe get jealous that I want to cuddle with another man. 

It whas all fun but it ended right after Hunk took out the new cookie's out of the oven. 

A alarm whas beeping again. And It scared Hunk so he dropped the new batch of cookie's.

"Oh, no! My good batch!" He yelled.   
He was almost going to give these cookie's a funeral, but I pulled him with me towards the control room.

Maybe it was Zarkon again...

 

End of chapter 16:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I AM SO SORRY. It has been so long :(
> 
> I'm in the middle of moving right now. That kinda sucks. Now I need to start all over again. I can stay at my school though, I'm really glad. 
> 
> I also didn't have any inspiration... . 
> 
> Byeeee till next time!!


	17. Followed

"Zarkon will pay for what he did" Hunk whines while I'm dragging him towards the control room.

"How could he destroy what I love most... those cookies had the right to live and love." He whines again.

"But you would've eaten them." I say.

"That's for cookies dying in peace. We die of old age, and cookies die from being eaten." He says. 

?? Okay. Just continue to drag him.   
Hunk and I arrived at the control room. Most of the team are already there. 

"What's going on?" I say.   
I see Coran struggling to stand up on the screen. I see Allura trying to get out of the situation. Keith and Lance are almost naked?  
Pidge is being Pidge helping the best she can.

And Shiro rushes towards me. 

"Are you okay Keira?" He puts his hands on my arms to hold me. He checks if I'm okay, but he sees that there is nothing wrong. 

"I'm okay Shiro. What's happening?? Is Zarkon back?" I ask

"Yes Zarkon is back! What's our status?" Allura says. 

"Wormholing will be a problem. The lenses haven't been readjusted! I don't know if the teludav will generate enough power." Coran informs us. 

"Then we have to do everything we can right?" I say. 

"Yes try everything you can to get us out of Zarkon's reach." Allura says. 

"They found us again? How is that possible? Is that possible? That doesn't seem possible!" Lance says. 

"Well it's Zarkon. So I guess he found a way." I say. 

"Of course just make our life a little harder Zarkon." Pidge whines. 

"Right now, we must figure out a way to get out of here." Allura says to us in her best leader voice.

"Or we can stay and fight. Now's our chance. Form Voltron. Enough running!" Keith says like the Keith he is. 

"It's too dangerous!" Allura kinda scolds him.

"Allura's right. We can't take on Zarkon and his entire fleet. Remember what happened at Zarkon's command center. We wouldn't have escaped if the Blade of Marmora hadn't shut down the shield." Shiro says to the team.

After Shiro said that we saw Coran again.   
"The turbine's up. Still working on the worm Uh, guys, I think I'm realizing now that I do, in fact, have a case of the slipperies."

Well at least he confessed that he indeed has the slipperies..

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Pidge. I may need your help, after all." He says after his confession.

"Pidge go to him as fast as you can." Shiro says to her. She nods and then she rushes towards Coran.   
"And we need to clear a path." 

We all understand that he means the little fighter bots. Now Pidge is helping Coran I will control her fighter. 

We sit down and start shooting the smaller fighter pods. Okay the pods are bigger then our bots. But okay.

"Lance, there's a fighter advancing on your nine!" Keith warns Lance. 

"Thanks for the heads-up! And you've got one going for the lower barrier." Lance warns Keith as well. 

"Good eye!" Keith thanks Lance. Well I count it as a thank you. They are perfect for each other! Just look at them protecting each other and stuf!

We got a couple enemies, but then our controls turned off. 

"What's going on? I lost control of my defense drone!" Lance says wanting a explanation.

"I got you covered! Uh, I don't got you. Oh, there must be a system failure."

"I got you covered!" Nahh. "Uh, I don't got you. Oh, there must be a system failure." Ohh... well he tried. 

"Yeah what's going on?" I say. 

Pidge appears on the screen.   
"We're diverting power from non-essential systems to get the wormhole generator working."

"Shooting bad guys is pretty essential!" Lance says. 

"Yhea I kinda agrea with Lance here." I say. 

"We lost secondary controls! Thermal regulator's offline! Oh, no, there goes the particle barrier!" Hunk says.

Luckily Coran says that we should be able to wormhole away from Zarkon's ship. Otherwise we would be dead without our fighter bots and the barrier. 

"The wormhole's open!" Shiro shouts.

We go in but after a couple seconds we hear Coran shout.   
"Oh, no! The lenses are breaking down even more! We'll be out of the wormhole even sooner this time!"

"Why does everything go wrong." Hunk whines. 

We indeed get out of the wormhole really soon.

"Zarkon keeps finding us. It's like... he knows how to track us down. Maybe he planted some kind of tracking device." Shiro says. 

"I don't think he could've done that." I say. 

"Indeed The Castle would have detected any tracking devices." Allura says. 

"Until we figure out exactly how he's doing it, we should assume that he could show up at any minute. So, stay alert." Shiro says to us. 

We all find a place to mind our own business and find a way to get out of the mess we are in now.   
I'm getting a bit tired, but everybody is a bit tired now. I just sit somewhere in a corner listening to the things that the others say about this all. I as well try to think of a solution of course.

Lance is sitting in his chair also looking at the others. Keith is a cross the room with his arms crossed.   
Hunk is almost sleeping. And Shiro and Allura are talking. 

After a while Coran and Pidge walk in the room. They start taking with Allura and Shiro as well. 

I notice Shiro glaring at me now and then. After a couple minutes of glaring he just starts staring. I chuckle and smile at him.   
He's kinda aware now that he was staring, and he smiles back. 

Then he walks towards me. Allura looks at him while he walks towards me with a small smile. 

"Hey.." He says now standing infront of me. He kneels so he's at the same hight as me because I'm sitting. 

He strokes my cheek with his thumb. And he puts my hear behind my ear. 

"You look tired.. if you want you can lay down you know." He says. 

"You look tired too.. and you are not laying down either." I say to him with a smile. 

"Okay.. just know that if you want to you can." He says to me. 

He gets up and kisses my forhead... 

"Love you." I say. 

He smiles and also says "love you too."  
He walks back to Allura.

After a while we see that Hunk is sleeping. I look at Lance, and he has a big smirk on his face.   
He walks over to the chair Hunk is asleep in.   
But he fails in what he wanted to do cause Hunk suddenly let's out a loud snore. 

"Oh, man! Oh, what's going on? What are you guys doing? What are you looking at?" Hunk says. 

"You woke yourself up snoring." Keith says to Hunk.   
I look at Lance who has now a sad face. I chuckle because of that. 

"Coran, what's our status? Any good news?" Shiro asks.

"Actually, there is a bit of good news. I'm finally getting used to these slipperies. My mucus glands are working at an incredible rate!" Coran tells us. 

I again chuckle. 

"Any good news about the teludav?" Shiro asks again. 

"I'm afraid not. The last jump overloaded the lens-stones. Now, even more of them are broken. I'm going to try some readjustments to change the beam trajectory. Until then, wormholing away will be impossible." I look at the ground a little disappointed. 

"Hey, there's a giant metallic storm ahead of us. I think we can hide in the eye of the storm. It should give off enough interference so we can't be tracked." Pidge Informs us. 

"It's worth a shot." Shiro says. 

"Yes we could try it." I say. 

"Okay I will take the ship towards the eye." Allura says.   
She (drives???) The castle towards the eye. Never thought I would be happy to fly in a storm. 

When we were in the eye she looked at the controls if we indeed are untrackeble. 

"Brilliant, Pidge. We're essentially invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans, or any other known technology."

We all let out a sigh.. but our happiness didn't last long. 

Zarkon's ship flies above the storm we are in.

"No...." Allura whispers. 

 

End of chapter 17...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take too long with updating right :) a little shorter then most times but okay.
> 
> I wanted to make a chapter sooner tho.. but I've had a couple complications in my life the last days... 
> 
> It's fine now don't worry :)   
> Just a little complicated. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter and hope you people give it some ☆
> 
>  
> 
> Hope to see you guys soon :3


	18. Eye of the storm

"Okay how did they just found us? That can't be possible right we are off the radar." I say. The hole team looks at Pidge for a explanation cause she is the smart one. 

"I have no idea how he found us, but it definitely wasn't with normal instruments." She says

"Zarkon that little sneeky man. He always has a trick on his sleeve doesn't he. This is probably his witches work" I say to the group.

"It must be me. It's been me all along. That's how they found us on planet Arus. The witch must feel my energy." Allura says. 

"It doesn't matter, Princess. We're in this together. We're gonna get out together." Shiro says to calm us down a little, and to make is think of a solution to get OUT of here.

But Keith ruins the team spirit a little bit.  
"Uh, how? We're trapped."

"We need to form Voltron and go through the storm." Shiro replies. What does he mean through the storm. Thats more dangerous as just go up to that evil looking ship and surender. Okay I take that back Zarkon will kill us the second he sees us.

"Isn't too dangerous to go into that storm?" I ask. 

"Yhea are you serious?" Lance says after me. 

"It is to risky." Hunk says as well.

I can see on Shiro's face that he's thinking about how he can get the team to trust in his plan. It only takes a second cause Shiro begins to speak.  
"It's risky, I know, but it's our only chance. We have to go through the storm, then lure Zarkon's ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space." 

"Then, what?" Allura asks. 

"Then, we wormhole away. Coran, remember how you said getting this Castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible." Shiro replies. 

"Alright it's the only thing we can do to get out of here. So I trust you Shiro." I say and everyone of the team nods in agreement. 

"Okay let's go form voltron." Shiro said again.   
Did I tell the team already that White should be able to join voltron? Don't think so actually. I've never tested it so don't know if it actually practically works, but theoretically She can. If I'm right she would be under the black lion. Pretty logic of course.

I was rushing off towards the black lion with Shiro infront of me. Yes White is still in the black hangar and isn't in a hangar of her own. And I'm keeping it this way. I like it and White too. She likes black, and well *chuckle* ... I like black. 

Shiro and I arive at the hangar and he rushes towards his lion. I rush of towards white who I parked next to black. But as I do that I realise I haven't told Shiro about Whites ability to join Voltron. I want to shout it at him but he is already taking off. 

Well I guess I can just tell them later over the intercom. Now it's time to kick some Galra ass.

I fly out into the storm towards the test of the team. 

They are already ready to combine but I can get their attention before they actually do.  
"GUYS wait up" 

"What is it Keira?" Shiro asks.

"Yhea we are kinda in a hurry here." Lance says really quick and a bit in a higher pitch then normal.

"White should be able to join." I say to them. 

"Join what.. voltron?" I hear Hunk say. 

"Yes Well I think she can. Never tested it, but she sould be able to. I reply. 

I see Shiro's face apear before me. And he smiles. Of course I smile back.   
"Well then we should try it right now, but hurry up." He says. 

The others are already in position so I join them.   
I see some lights coming off the other lions but...

Not mine. 

It should've worked why doesn't it work. 

"Guys.. I think the voltron mode on my lion is a little broken. Or it didn't really work in the first place." I say to the voltron flying before me. 

"Hey don't worry Keira. We will look into it together after this is dealt with." Pidge says to me. 

"Then we can try again." Shiro says. 

"Yhea and if it will never work then that's okay too." Lance says

"Eum... guys fighter ships.." Keith says to us. We all look up and see a lot of them coming towards us. I'm surprised that it took this long.

"I will try to hold fight them too." I say as Voltron has already destroyed a few of them.

"I can't let you do that Keira it's too dangerous." I see Shiro apear again on the screen.

"I have to help Shiro." I say to him. 

"No." He only says back. 

"Wooow didn't know you are the overprotective boyfriend Shiro." Pidge says as a joke. But she does sound a little serious as well. 

"I just want her save okay, let me be protective." He replies. 

"I really want to fight Shiro." I say. 

"It's dangerous and not a smart thing to do keira. Please go back and be save. And it would be bad if Zarkon found out we had another lion. It's for the best that he doesn't know." Shiro says to me. 

I see Keith pop up next to Shiro on the screen.  
"I agree with him Keira. It's better if you go back for now."

"Okay..." I say a little down.

"I'll make it up to you okay." I hear Shiro say. I look back at his face on the screen. 

"Fine I go back.." I say. 

I turn White around and fly towards the Castle/ship. 

"You were kind of rough towards her Shiro." Pidge says. 

"I know.. but I promised to make it up."   
I didn't respond. I don't really feel like responding. 

I parked White in the black hangar again and walked towards the Control room. In the control room are Allura and Coran trying not to die. 

I can't really do anything useful so I just sit here and watch the mice. I'm not good at the technology in this Castle so I can't really help with that. I don't even know how to activate the particle barrier. EVERY ALTEAN alteast knows how to activate a particle barrier. Well I'm not a full Altean so maybe I don't have that knowledge. 

The mice seem to see my sadness as they cuddle into my arms and hands. Cutest thing ever and it kinda makes me feel better. These little mice should open a mice therapy company or something. 

"They can't follow us in this storm! It's tearing them apart! The debris! It's gonna tear us apart if we don't do something! Pidge, we're gonna need that shield!" I hear Shiro say in the distance. 

"On it!"

The only thing I can do now is wait and hope that they make it out alive and well, mostly alive. 

"And, Keith, the sword!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Legs, I need everything you got!"  
"Roger! Engaging lower thrusters!"  
"I'm right there with ya!"

They really are a good team. Even if the paladins of old were more experienced, they weren't as close as this generation of paladins. Shiro would never betray it's team for power. And well Zarkon did. 

It seems like Allura and Coran did something good I think cause the team is now yelling "they did it". 

I look up and see that the ship is indeed escaping the storm and the big galra ship. 

But then I hear Shiro not that happy shout.   
"My lion! Zarkon Zarkon's taking control of the Black Lion again!"

I look over towards were the sound is coming from. What does he mean again. Zarkon listen up you better stop right fuxking now!!   
Okay I might be panicking right now deep inside a little bit. 

"Fall back!" Keith shouts

"Paladins, now's your chance! Get out of there!" Allura commands them. 

I walk over to Allura as she seems to be busy with the control panel. 

"Are they okay? Atleast not dead." I ask her. 

"They should be yes. They are returning right now." She replies. 

"I'm sorry.." I say

"Sorry for what?" Allura turns around to face me. 

"Not being able to do a thing. I was a burden and I'm sorry for that. Next time I will try harder."   
Before she can answer me I walk away. I know how she would react to something like that. She would lie to make me feel better. She would say it wasn't my fault.   
Well it was. I was stupid enough to think I could let White join voltron. I was a burden out there trying to stay and fight. I couldn't do anything in the ship. 

So next time I will try even harder and fight beside my team. 

A couple ticks later I see the team rushing into the control room. I run towards Shiro.

"Are you okay? What was that out there with your lion?" I ask. 

"I just forgot how intense Zarkon's connection to the Black Lion is. But it's fine now I'm okay. We all are." 

"Why haven't we wormholed yet?" Keith asks a little angry. 

"Because we can't! We're missing several scaultrite lens-stones! They've shattered! Gone! Don't exist! Sloven-day-ho! That's Altean for gone." Coran explains. 

"Wait, did you say scaultrite? I've seen that somewhere before. I think Hunk was making some terrible cookies from that stuff!" Pidge says.   
I see Hunk frown a little bit because Pidge called his cookies terrible.

"Yhea I thought those cookies looked familliar." I say. "I'll go get them."   
And I run off towards the kitchen.

It doesn't take long before I'm back again and I lay the 'cookies' before Coran. He picks one up and looks at it very closely. 

"Unbelievable! These cookies do have trace elements of scaultrite." He says after he looked at it. 

"Could they work?" Shiro asks. 

"They might be able to hold for one jump, but we'd still need several people actually physically holding them. And, if the trajectories were calculated just so." Coran explains while giving us each a couple of cookie's. 

A moment late we are all in weird uncomfortable positions holding a cookie.   
And Hunk being Hunk says  
"It just warms my heart that people are enjoying my cookies."

Ahh perfection that has taken the form of a person. 

But Coran ruins the mood and says.  
"Okay, there. Now, nobody move if you want to live."

"Wait what?" I say. 

"Coran couldn't you have said this earlier. NOW Keira is here too!" Shiro says angry. 

"Exactly that's why I didn't say anything. We would have not enough people to hold the lenses." Coran replies.

"I could've thought about something." Shiro says.

"I can handle this Shiro." I say to Shiro while Turn my head to look at him. But then I realise that moving a part of my body is not that smart, and I move it back.

Shiro sighs and says.  
"I know you can."

"I think I moved! I think I moved!" Lance says in slight panic. 

"Well, then move back to where you think you were!" Coran kinda comands him.   
If we weren't in grave danger, this would be funny. But well laughing wouldn't be the smart thing to do. 

"Okay, now, I'm going to monitor the beam from out there." Coran says. I only hear him cause I don't want to risk moving my head. 

"Wait, Coran! How dangerous is this?" Hunk asks. 

"Honestly, this is the most dangerous thing I've ever seen, or heard of, but since we're probably going to die anyway, what the heck, let's give it a shot! Good luck, gentlemen and gentlelady. It's been a pleasure. Don't touch the lasers! Uh They're in position!" Coran replies

I can kind of see Shiro in the corner of my eye. He looks at me for a tick. But the closes his eyes. 

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" I hear Lance panic.

And just as Pidge tries to calm him with her words. The lasers dont work. 

"It's not working!" Coran yells. 

"Coran, what's happening? Zarkon's right on top of us!" I hear Allura through the intercom. 

"The stones aren't reflecting properly! I need something to shine them up! Oh Wait a second. I think I've got it. Hit the wormhole in ten ticks!"  
Coran says as he rushes towards us holding the lenses while Allura starts to count down. 

Is Coran seriously trying to make all the lenses shine himself. That man is going to die for sure!! I don't want him to die. Please be save Coran. And after this never do something like this again if you survive. 

Allura is almost finished with counting down. 

"3"   
Coran makes it to the last cookie  
"2"  
He makes sure it shines.  
"1"   
He avoids the laser that now hits all of the shining cookies. 

We all survive. 

We sigh and gasp now it's over and we made the wormhole jump. 

As soon as we can drop the cookies Shiro does and rushes towards me. 

"Are you okay. Are you hurt." He says as he holds me and inspects me for any wounds. 

"I'm fine Shiro the laser didn't hit me. Is Coran fine. He jumped away in time right?" We all look at Coran as he puts his hands in the air. 

"I'm fine." He says. 

Now that is confirmed I look at Shiro. Looking for wounds as well. Just a bit more unnoticeable then he did. Little did I know that he actually did notice. He saw me looking in the corner of his eye. 

 

End of chapter 18... 

A/N

The 2018st word of the first chapter in 2018 is eyes. I thought you would like to know. I'm probably wrong but hey

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS. 

My Christmas holiday sucked and now I'm sick. But okay I guess I can write now. 

My chistmas holiday sucked so bad I didn't have time to write and when I had time I was totally NOT in the mood. 

A lot happend things that ruin moods etc. 

But now I had inspiration so I could write again woop woop. 

You know I found out what it does to a writer of a story when someone likes their story, and leaves a comment. It gives you so much inspiration or something. It feels really great. So I hope you people do that expecially now. 

But If you don't it's okay. You have already read up till chapter 18 so that gives me much inspiration as well. So thank you for that. 

Well see you guys next chapter. 

... and by the way if I read back my chapters I see so many thing that are spelled wrong XD like how did I not see that. I can't handle it then and change it the second I see my stupidity.

"Okay how did they just found us? That can't be possible right we are off the radar." I say. The hole team looks at Pidge for a explanation cause she is the smart one. 

"I have no idea how he found us, but it definitely wasn't with normal instruments." She says

"Zarkon that little sneeky man. He always has a trick on his sleeve doesn't he. This is probably his witches work" I say to the group.

"It must be me. It's been me all along. That's how they found us on planet Arus. The witch must feel my energy." Allura says. 

"It doesn't matter, Princess. We're in this together. We're gonna get out together." Shiro says to calm us down a little, and to make is think of a solution to get OUT of here.

But Keith ruins the team spirit a little bit.  
"Uh, how? We're trapped."

"We need to form Voltron and go through the storm." Shiro replies. What does he mean through the storm. Thats more dangerous as just go up to that evil looking ship and surender. Okay I take that back Zarkon will kill us the second he sees us.

"Isn't too dangerous to go into that storm?" I ask. 

"Yhea are you serious?" Lance says after me. 

"It is to risky." Hunk says as well.

I can see on Shiro's face that he's thinking about how he can get the team to trust in his plan. It only takes a second cause Shiro begins to speak.  
"It's risky, I know, but it's our only chance. We have to go through the storm, then lure Zarkon's ship away, giving Allura some time to get into open space." 

"Then, what?" Allura asks. 

"Then, we wormhole away. Coran, remember how you said getting this Castle to wormhole is impossible? Well, I need you to do the impossible." Shiro replies. 

"Alright it's the only thing we can do to get out of here. So I trust you Shiro." I say and everyone of the team nods in agreement. 

"Okay let's go form voltron." Shiro said again.   
Did I tell the team already that White should be able to join voltron? Don't think so actually. I've never tested it so don't know if it actually practically works, but theoretically She can. If I'm right she would be under the black lion. Pretty logic of course.

I was rushing off towards the black lion with Shiro infront of me. Yes White is still in the black hangar and isn't in a hangar of her own. And I'm keeping it this way. I like it and White too. She likes black, and well *chuckle* ... I like black. 

Shiro and I arive at the hangar and he rushes towards his lion. I rush of towards white who I parked next to black. But as I do that I realise I haven't told Shiro about Whites ability to join Voltron. I want to shout it at him but he is already taking off. 

Well I guess I can just tell them later over the intercom. Now it's time to kick some Galra ass.

I fly out into the storm towards the test of the team. 

They are already ready to combine but I can get their attention before they actually do.  
"GUYS wait up" 

"What is it Keira?" Shiro asks.

"Yhea we are kinda in a hurry here." Lance says really quick and a bit in a higher pitch then normal.

"White should be able to join." I say to them. 

"Join what.. voltron?" I hear Hunk say. 

"Yes Well I think she can. Never tested it, but she sould be able to. I reply. 

I see Shiro's face apear before me. And he smiles. Of course I smile back.   
"Well then we should try it right now, but hurry up." He says. 

The others are already in position so I join them.   
I see some lights coming off the other lions but...

Not mine. 

It should've worked why doesn't it work. 

"Guys.. I think the voltron mode on my lion is a little broken. Or it didn't really work in the first place." I say to the voltron flying before me. 

"Hey don't worry Keira. We will look into it together after this is dealt with." Pidge says to me. 

"Then we can try again." Shiro says. 

"Yhea and if it will never work then that's okay too." Lance says

"Eum... guys fighter ships.." Keith says to us. We all look up and see a lot of them coming towards us. I'm surprised that it took this long.

"I will try to hold fight them too." I say as Voltron has already destroyed a few of them.

"I can't let you do that Keira it's too dangerous." I see Shiro apear again on the screen.

"I have to help Shiro." I say to him. 

"No." He only says back. 

"Wooow didn't know you are the overprotective boyfriend Shiro." Pidge says as a joke. But she does sound a little serious as well. 

"I just want her save okay, let me be protective." He replies. 

"I really want to fight Shiro." I say. 

"It's dangerous and not a smart thing to do keira. Please go back and be save. And it would be bad if Zarkon found out we had another lion. It's for the best that he doesn't know." Shiro says to me. 

I see Keith pop up next to Shiro on the screen.  
"I agree with him Keira. It's better if you go back for now."

"Okay..." I say a little down.

"I'll make it up to you okay." I hear Shiro say. I look back at his face on the screen. 

"Fine I go back.." I say. 

I turn White around and fly towards the Castle/ship. 

"You were kind of rough towards her Shiro." Pidge says. 

"I know.. but I promised to make it up."   
I didn't respond. I don't really feel like responding. 

I parked White in the black hangar again and walked towards the Control room. In the control room are Allura and Coran trying not to die. 

I can't really do anything useful so I just sit here and watch the mice. I'm not good at the technology in this Castle so I can't really help with that. I don't even know how to activate the particle barrier. EVERY ALTEAN alteast knows how to activate a particle barrier. Well I'm not a full Altean so maybe I don't have that knowledge. 

The mice seem to see my sadness as they cuddle into my arms and hands. Cutest thing ever and it kinda makes me feel better. These little mice should open a mice therapy company or something. 

"They can't follow us in this storm! It's tearing them apart! The debris! It's gonna tear us apart if we don't do something! Pidge, we're gonna need that shield!" I hear Shiro say in the distance. 

"On it!"

The only thing I can do now is wait and hope that they make it out alive and well, mostly alive. 

"And, Keith, the sword!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Legs, I need everything you got!"  
"Roger! Engaging lower thrusters!"  
"I'm right there with ya!"

They really are a good team. Even if the paladins of old were more experienced, they weren't as close as this generation of paladins. Shiro would never betray it's team for power. And well Zarkon did. 

It seems like Allura and Coran did something good I think cause the team is now yelling "they did it". 

I look up and see that the ship is indeed escaping the storm and the big galra ship. 

But then I hear Shiro not that happy shout.   
"My lion! Zarkon Zarkon's taking control of the Black Lion again!"

I look over towards were the sound is coming from. What does he mean again. Zarkon listen up you better stop right fuxking now!!   
Okay I might be panicking right now deep inside a little bit. 

"Fall back!" Keith shouts

"Paladins, now's your chance! Get out of there!" Allura commands them. 

I walk over to Allura as she seems to be busy with the control panel. 

"Are they okay? Atleast not dead." I ask her. 

"They should be yes. They are returning right now." She replies. 

"I'm sorry.." I say

"Sorry for what?" Allura turns around to face me. 

"Not being able to do a thing. I was a burden and I'm sorry for that. Next time I will try harder."   
Before she can answer me I walk away. I know how she would react to something like that. She would lie to make me feel better. She would say it wasn't my fault.   
Well it was. I was stupid enough to think I could let White join voltron. I was a burden out there trying to stay and fight. I couldn't do anything in the ship. 

So next time I will try even harder and fight beside my team. 

A couple ticks later I see the team rushing into the control room. I run towards Shiro.

"Are you okay? What was that out there with your lion?" I ask. 

"I just forgot how intense Zarkon's connection to the Black Lion is. But it's fine now I'm okay. We all are." 

"Why haven't we wormholed yet?" Keith asks a little angry. 

"Because we can't! We're missing several scaultrite lens-stones! They've shattered! Gone! Don't exist! Sloven-day-ho! That's Altean for gone." Coran explains. 

"Wait, did you say scaultrite? I've seen that somewhere before. I think Hunk was making some terrible cookies from that stuff!" Pidge says.   
I see Hunk frown a little bit because Pidge called his cookies terrible.

"Yhea I thought those cookies looked familliar." I say. "I'll go get them."   
And I run off towards the kitchen.

It doesn't take long before I'm back again and I lay the 'cookies' before Coran. He picks one up and looks at it very closely. 

"Unbelievable! These cookies do have trace elements of scaultrite." He says after he looked at it. 

"Could they work?" Shiro asks. 

"They might be able to hold for one jump, but we'd still need several people actually physically holding them. And, if the trajectories were calculated just so." Coran explains while giving us each a couple of cookie's. 

A moment late we are all in weird uncomfortable positions holding a cookie.   
And Hunk being Hunk says  
"It just warms my heart that people are enjoying my cookies."

Ahh perfection that has taken the form of a person. 

But Coran ruins the mood and says.  
"Okay, there. Now, nobody move if you want to live."

"Wait what?" I say. 

"Coran couldn't you have said this earlier. NOW Keira is here too!" Shiro says angry. 

"Exactly that's why I didn't say anything. We would have not enough people to hold the lenses." Coran replies.

"I could've thought about something." Shiro says.

"I can handle this Shiro." I say to Shiro while Turn my head to look at him. But then I realise that moving a part of my body is not that smart, and I move it back.

Shiro sighs and says.  
"I know you can."

"I think I moved! I think I moved!" Lance says in slight panic. 

"Well, then move back to where you think you were!" Coran kinda comands him.   
If we weren't in grave danger, this would be funny. But well laughing wouldn't be the smart thing to do. 

"Okay, now, I'm going to monitor the beam from out there." Coran says. I only hear him cause I don't want to risk moving my head. 

"Wait, Coran! How dangerous is this?" Hunk asks. 

"Honestly, this is the most dangerous thing I've ever seen, or heard of, but since we're probably going to die anyway, what the heck, let's give it a shot! Good luck, gentlemen and gentlelady. It's been a pleasure. Don't touch the lasers! Uh They're in position!" Coran replies

I can kind of see Shiro in the corner of my eye. He looks at me for a tick. But the closes his eyes. 

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" I hear Lance panic.

And just as Pidge tries to calm him with her words. The lasers dont work. 

"It's not working!" Coran yells. 

"Coran, what's happening? Zarkon's right on top of us!" I hear Allura through the intercom. 

"The stones aren't reflecting properly! I need something to shine them up! Oh Wait a second. I think I've got it. Hit the wormhole in ten ticks!"  
Coran says as he rushes towards us holding the lenses while Allura starts to count down. 

Is Coran seriously trying to make all the lenses shine himself. That man is going to die for sure!! I don't want him to die. Please be save Coran. And after this never do something like this again if you survive. 

Allura is almost finished with counting down. 

"3"   
Coran makes it to the last cookie  
"2"  
He makes sure it shines.  
"1"   
He avoids the laser that now hits all of the shining cookies. 

We all survive. 

We sigh and gasp now it's over and we made the wormhole jump. 

As soon as we can drop the cookies Shiro does and rushes towards me. 

"Are you okay. Are you hurt." He says as he holds me and inspects me for any wounds. 

"I'm fine Shiro the laser didn't hit me. Is Coran fine. He jumped away in time right?" We all look at Coran as he puts his hands in the air. 

"I'm fine." He says. 

Now that is confirmed I look at Shiro. Looking for wounds as well. Just a bit more unnoticeable then he did. Little did I know that he actually did notice. He saw me looking in the corner of his eye. 

 

End of chapter 18... 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2018st word of the first chapter in 2018 is eyes. I thought you would like to know. I'm probably wrong but hey
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS. 
> 
> My Christmas holiday sucked and now I'm sick. But okay I guess I can write now. 
> 
> My chistmas holiday sucked so bad I didn't have time to write and when I had time I was totally NOT in the mood. 
> 
> A lot happend things that ruin moods etc. 
> 
> But now I had inspiration so I could write again woop woop. 
> 
> You know I found out what it does to a writer of a story when someone likes their story, and leaves a comment. It gives you so much inspiration or something. It feels really great. So I hope you people do that expecially now. 
> 
> But If you don't it's okay. You have already read up till chapter 18 so that gives me much inspiration as well. So thank you for that. 
> 
> Well see you guys next chapter.


	19. A plan

Shiro look exhausted. Just like the rest of the team.   
Allura has given us a couple hours of rest before we would discuss further plans on how to avoid a attack by Zarkon.   
We are all grateful for those hours, and we all go to our rooms to rest. 

As I walk down the hallway to my room Shiro walks up to me. 

"Keira.." He says as he walks towards me. And in a tick he is standing infront of me.   
Now I see his face up close I can really see how tired he actually is. He has dark cirkels under his eyes, but the man still manages to look attractive. How does he do it? Don't ask me I'm only a lucky lady. 

"Keira?" He says again.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Would you like to go with me.. well towards my room?" He asks carefully like it's the worst thing you can ever ask someone. Even if that one is your own girlfriend, but okay. 

"To do what?" I tease him a bit. I know he probably doesn't mean what everyone is thinking right now. So I can tease him a bit. 

"O noo. I don't mean it like that just.. I have trouble sleeping lately. But I really think I need sleep. So maybe you could help me." He says with a little shocked face cause He thought that I thought that I was thinking that he meant doing it.

I put my hand on his hand and pull him with me towards his room.  
"Why didn't you tell me you had problems falling asleep you idiot. I could've helped you earlier!" 

He chuckles a bit.  
"Well earlier you weren't my girlfriend." 

"So! I sill could've helped you!" I say as I pull a little harder. I can almost feel him smile while looking at me. 

A moment later the two of us arive at his room. I open the door and as soon as I reach the bed I lay down.   
I put my arms in the air and gesture that he should lay down into my arms.   
And so he does.. well first he pulls me up again to remove my armor. There is something underneath so its okay of course. Why didn't I think about this earlier, the armore isn't that comfortable to sleep in.   
He also removes his own armor. 

Ahhh abs.... NO KEIRA NO 1 you are being a pervert right now. Wait can you be a pervert if you are drooling all over your own partner... YES cause I am now acting like one. And 2 he needs sleep. 

"You like the view?" He says and now I realise I've been looking at him while scolding myself for looking at him.

"Oh.. euhh.. no I just." I try to speak but I'm to stupid right now to say a simple word.   
But he chuckles and lies down in my arms. He pulls my head towards his neck so it can rest in it. 

"It's okay to look at what's yours." He says.  
Ahhhhhh   
I really can't get anything out of my mouth but my mouth is going wild right now. 

I smile and put my hand in his hair and I play with it.   
He let's out a little groan out of satisfaction. 

"You are lucky I'm tired." He says. 

"Why?" I ask him. 

"Well if I weren't you would be the one groaning and moaning right now. Then what you thought I would do would be true." Shiro says into my ear. Then he gives a my a kiss down my neck. 

"But I'm too tired. So you have nothing to worry about my love." 

"I don't worry about it Shiro. Now go to sleep." I say as I continue playing with his hair.   
He nuzzles into my neck and gives me one little kiss before he falls asleep. 

He must've been so tired he slept practically on command. 

It doesn't take long before I fall asleep as well.

We slept for a while. Not a full nights rest, but good enough to function well again. I woke up first cause I had slept before this all happend with Zarkon. I am still in Shiro's arms while he's sleeping. He looks handsome when he sleeps. Well he's also handsome awake, but you know what I mean. 

I poke his cheek. Well I try to do a good poke, but I'm a little stuck in Shiro's arms. So hopefully he wakes up from my miserable pokes. 

"Shiro.."

"Shirooo..." 

"Cutey pie??"

"Champ??"

"Guy with white fluf that actually looks nice.. yhea I was surprised to?"

He finally wakes up after I said that last one.   
"You think it looks nice?" He says half awake. 

"Maybe.. maybe not."   
He chuckles while snuggling closer into me. 

"This is nice. Waking up next to you is my new favourite thing" He says. 

"Yhea mine too." I say. "But I need to ruin the fun I think. Allura said that we had to discuss the situation, and need to come up with a plan." 

Shiro lets out a growl, but then jumps out of bed. He faces me and he smirks... I am scared now.   
And my fear whas for a good reason. Shiro picks me up and lays me on his shoulder.

"SHIRO! Noooo noo" I scream. 

"Don't worry princess. You're save with me." He replies. 

"NO I'm not fine. You will drop me!!"   
I may or may not have kicked him. 

Okay I kicked him. But only out of self defense. And he called me princess.   
But Shiro can handle it, the kick didn't hurt that much for him. I did got free tho. 

"How many times do I got to say Don't call me princess." I say as I pick up my armour. Shiro also puts on his black armour.  
He puts his chest piece over his head as he replies.

"You are my princess. Even without title." He smiles at me as well.   
That smile got me. 

"Now come we have to go." He says a he pulls on my arm. As we walk out of the room he grabs my hand, instead of my arm.   
And now we walk hand in hand towards the control room.

Everybody is already there. They all still look a bit tired, but it's better then before. We only had a couple hours to sleep so we all won't be full of energy. But I think we can handle now. 

"Good you two are here." Allura says to us. 

"Sorry we're a bit later." Shiro says as an apology.

"It doesn't matter. It's good to see that you two are rested." She replies. 

"Could be better.. but we'll manage." I say.   
"Should begin talking about the situation?" 

Allura nods at my question. Then she begins to talk.  
"There's no point in debating this further. Zarkon is clearly tracking us through me."

"What?!" I say. 

"Aww, space baloney." Lance says... whatever that means. Probably something from their planet with space in front of it. 

"That's not possible." Pidge says after him. 

"Why would that be so hard to believe? Zarkon's forces showed up on Arus only after I awoke." Allura says.   
She looks pretty stressed out. She probably has though of this since Zarkon followed us. Has she slept? With an idea like this in your head. I know I couldn't if I were her. 

"Allura how would that even be possible. Like Pidge said that's impossible. He can't just track a person. And You are a person he doesn't even have a connection with or something." I say with my arms crossed looking at Allura. 

"Why would that be so hard to believe? Zarkon's forces showed up on Arus only after I awoke." Allura says. 

"I still don't believe it." I say looking away. 

"Well she's got a point. I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you." Lance flirts with Allura. Argg why doesn't he just stop. Poor Keith is right there. I look at keith he seems... focused?? Down?? Idk   
Then he steps forward and says.

"It's not you, Princess Allura. It's me."  
Does he think that too? Why. That sounds more idiotic then Zarkon tracking Allura. 

"Because?" Hunk says as confused as I am. 

Keith looks down a little bit and replies.  
"I just think Zarkon must've imprinted on me during our fight or something."

That kinda makes sense.. but how would he do that when they fight... 

wait what fight??! Did he fight Zarkon?? Alone! That idiot does he wanna die.

"Did Keith fight Zarkon?" I say as calm as posible. But I know that they know I'm not that calm about this. 

"Yes he's a big idiot." Shiro says to me, I can hear a little anger in his voice. Logic if your kind of brother does things like this. 

"Indeed. Why did you fight him? Alone!" I scold him.

"I saw my chance, but it doesn't matter now." Keith replies with his arms crossed.

Pidge makes it so that the conversation turns back to Zarkon tracking us.   
"Look, the fact is, we don't know how Zarkon is tracking us. It could be through the Black Lion. Every time Zarkon gets close to it, Shiro has to" fight him for control. That's only when Zarkon is nearby." 

"The black lion could be a possibility." I say. 

"But no Paladin has ever been able to connect with a lion over a vast distance. So that couldn't be it." Coran says after me.   
He does has a point. But I know that the bond between me and white is pretty strong too. So maybe it is possible?"

"So what are we going to do?" Hunk asks. 

"Look, it doesn't matter how he's tracking us because we're gonna take the fight to the Galra soon enough. They've been chasing us from galaxy to galaxy. The last thing they expect is for us to come after them." Shiro says. This could work it's a good plan, I don't think Zarkon would expect something like this. Zarkon probably thinks all his plans work. And they probably always did. Until now!!"

"The hunter becomes the hunted, hmm? Awesome! That's the tag line from like six of my favorite movies." Lance says. 

"As it happens, I took our list of recent Galra attacks and analyzed it for both commonalities and anomalies among the attack sites. I was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically acceptable margin of error, provide a list of target-rich Galra environments--color-coded, of course, because what are we, animals?" Pidge says showing us a thingy? I'm not really sure what it is.   
But she's right. We have to color code things. It's so much better then just plain simple black and white.

Lance doesn't really understand it too, and says. "Cool! What is it again?" 

"Is it a Galra finder? Hunk asks. 

"Well, "finder" suggests that it locates the Galra, whereas it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts their likeliest.." She stops for a second and looks at us. "Fine. It's a Galra finder" 

"So, where are the Galra?" Lance asks. Cause why talk about a galra finder when you don't find the galra. 

"The nearest ones are right here. A planet called Taujeer." Pidge says. 

"I think I've heard about that planet before. Not really sure what kind of planet it is anymore, I forgot." I say. 

"Then that's where we're headed, we'll find that Galra fleet and take it out. But first we need more rest. We can't fight like this." Shiro says. 

"Indeed a couple of hours sleep won't do. Tomorrow we will go to that planet. But now rest." Allura says. 

We all agree and walk out of the control room. Keith still stands in the control room and Shiro sees that. I think I will give them some privacy. Shiro will handle it. 

I wait outside for Shiro, and It only takes a couple of ticks before Shiro and Keith walk out. 

"Go get some sleep keith." Shiro says. 

"Yhea.. goodnight Shiro, goodnight Keira." 

"Goodnight Keith." I reply.   
And he walks away. He seems to be stuck with something on his mind. But I don't think he wants to talk about it. 

"I think keith is overthinking the hole Zarkon following him thing." Shiro says breaking the silence. 

"Could be.. but I think we should wait before talking to him about his problems." I say. 

"Yeah you're right." Shiro says. 

"Look at us being his parents." I say with a laugh.   
Shiro chuckles too. 

 

End of chapter 19....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you people liked this chapter :) see you the next one!!
> 
> Guys tomorrow I have a apointment for a school! Idk how to call it other then school cause here it's different then in Us or Uk. It's kinda art school. In a couple months I have exams so expect less uploads then. Yes even less then I already do. Sorry for that :3 
> 
> Bye guys see you next time!


	20. Squishy scuba suit

"Shiro stop!!" 

"No I won't Keira."

"Stop please I beg you!" Tears slowly filled my eyes.   
"Shiro this isn't funny!"

"Oh yes it is.. well at least I think it is funny." Shiro mouth formed into a smirk. 

"You are the worst person in the universe!!" I yelled while breaking out in laughter. Shiro continues to tickle me. He has me traped I can't move. And he seems content with that fact. 

The second we walked into his room he threw me on the bed and started this... childish behaviour that is painful for my soul.. and body. For some reason this kinda hurts, but not that bad. 

"But I thought you loved me" He fake whines. While stopping with tickling.

"NOT ANYMORE!" I say as push his face a little back with my hand. 

"Noooooo" He picks me up and lays me down on his shoulder. "Love me Keira!!" 

"Put me down Takashi Shirogane!!" I shout playfully. 

"O no my woman used my full name. My only weakness." He put me down again on his bed.   
"Then you know you screwed up and you have to stop. Boyfriend advice with Takashi" He laughed a bit then kissed my cheek. 

"Do you love me again?" He asked with a sad face. 

"Mmmhh.. I don't know for sure." I say with a smirk.  
He looked at me like he was planning on something.  
Then he got his smirk back. He bend over and kissed my cheek again.   
"And now?" He asked. 

"Ehh.. not really." I replied.   
He bend over again and kissed my other cheek. 

"Do you love me again?" 

"Nope.."   
Now he kissed my forehead.

"Now?" 

"Almost." I smiled after I said that.   
Now he went for my mouth. He kissed me passionately and sweet. After a couple ticks we separated to breath.

"Now you have to love me right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I love you again." I smiled back. 

Now we where laying on the bed in comfortable silence. He nuzzles his head in my neck and he holds me close.   
After a while we fall asleep. 

\--little time skip--

"We should be entering Taujeer's orbit soon." Coran says to us. 

"Raise the particle barrier. Scan for Galra. Where are Keith and Allura?" Shiro asks. I indeed haven't seen them since yesterday. Keith disappearing isn't that weird, but Allura wouldn't just vanish.

Coran checks the castle for any differences. And he sees that a Pod has launched.  
"It appears that one of the pods launched in the middle of the night."

"So they left... why?" I ask. 

"Wait a minute, Keith and Allura? In the middle of the night? You don't think they're sittin' in a tree?" Lance says.. kind of worried and jealous. 

"They better not be." I whisper to my self. Luckily no one hears it that would've been weird. 

"Contact that pod." Shiro says and right after he said that Lance says the same thing only a bit more desperate. 

Coran is the one that speaks to the two run aways. Yes I will call them run aways now.   
"Princess, Keith, where are you? "

Allura replies back.  
"Exactly where we should be, far away from the Castle."

"Mmmh last time I checked you two should be here with us." I say. 

"Right now it would be better for us to be away from you we must know if we are the ones Zarkon is tracking." Allura says. 

"They're isolating the variable. Well, isolating two variables." Pidge says.

"But you can't isolate two people in one place. Even if Zarkon is tracking us because one of you, what I highly doubt. Then we still won't know which one of you he's tracking. So it doesn't make any sense. Just come back this won't work." I explain 

"We are doing this for the safety of the team. If Zarkon finds you despite my absence, we will know with total certainty that we are not the ones he is tracking." Allura says to the team.

"Splitting up the group makes us far more vulnerable. Come back to the Castle immediately." Shiro says in his leader voice. And he is right it makes us much more vulnerable. 

"I'm sorry, Shiro, I cannot do that." Allura replies.   
Really I can already see everything going wrong. And then they will regret this so much. And if we make it through that mess I will make them know how wrong they were.   
That would actually be pretty funny. BUT that's not important right now.

" don't worry if Zarkon does find us, I can pilot us to safety. We're in wide-open space with plenty of room to maneuver. Plus, we'd be able to outrun him. Pidge added that booster rocket." Keith says to us to calm us down. 

"You better be right about that." I say a bit irritated but also really worried.

Suddenly red lights appear everywhere, and the castle starts shaking. We all try to hold on to something as fast as we can. Maybe we screamed a bit.. but that's something we won't tell others. 

"What's going on?" Shiro says as soon as he can stand again. 

"We're in some sort of debris field." Hunk says. 

"I don't know exactly what that is precisely.. but I can guess it's something that does this to your ship. Is it coming from Taujeer?" I ask.

"I think it is Taujeer!" Coran says a bit  surprised. 

Allura triend to contact us but the connection was interrupted, probably by the.. what was it? depris field? I'm just going to assume it is because of that field. I'm not a mechanic, but I'm pretty sure. 

"Some kind of radiation from the planet is interfering with communications!" Coran says.   
Well guess I was wrong.. right radiation is different then that shield right.

"Move the Castle away from the planet and reestablish the link. Everyone else, get to your lions." Shiro commands us.. in a good way don't worry. 

Everybody rushes off towards their own lion   
Before Shiro can go towards his own hangar I run towards him.   
"Shiro!?" I shout while I'm running. 

He turns around to face me.   
"Is something wrong Keira?" He asks. 

"Well.. can I join this time?" I ask him for permission a bit nervous and avoiding to look in his eyes.

He looks like he's not sure about it. And looks at a bit at the floor with his arms crossed.  
"I don't know if that's a good idea Keira."

"What why not?!" I ask pretty loud. 

"We don't know what's out there. And pidge hasn't found out what's wrong with your lion." He replies. 

"There is nothing wrong with white! Take that back!" I say a bit offended. 

"I didn't mean it like that Keira.." Shiro tries to make it up for what he said. But no one dishonours my lion exept me. I can do that. 

"No you did! You meant it." I look away sad. "You can't just tell me to sit back and let you all do the exciting stuff. I can fight you know that."   
Shiro puts his hand on my arm. 

"Listen to me."  
I look up to look at him. 

"Promise me that you will stay at my side all the time, so I can look out for you." He says. 

"Nothing bad will happen Shiro. I'm a good fighter and pilot." I say a bit irritated. Does he really think I can't handle being out there. 

"Keira just promise me.." I look at him and he kind of looks really worried. That makes me look a bit longer at him. I really want to lay that sad face on my shoulder and cuddle him till he can't breath. Okay ehmm girlfriend mode off now Keira.   
I know there is only one way to make him feel better. That's by saying, 

"I promise Shiro." I say with a little smile to calm him. 

"Good.." he smiles back. "And if I say get out of here to you, you get out of there. I don't want you to be out there alone with a hole Galra army while we are forming Voltron. If Keith comes back that is." He says. 

"Yeahh I get it Shiro." I say a bit like a irritated child. Then I stand on my toes to reach his cheek, and I give him a kiss on it.   
"The rest are waiting for their leader. Let's get our lions shall we." I say.   
He nods as response. Then we go down to get White and black. 

We are out in open space not that much later. We rush towards the rest of the team.   
As soon as they notice us Lance says.   
"That took a while." I can hear his smirk forming on his face. "Did you guys made out in your hangar?" 

"Lance.. no bad boy tsk!" I say to him. 

"So it's true." Lance asks. 

"NO!" I say irritated. If this was someone else being questioned I would've laughed. 

"Guys nothing like that happened. It was just a kiss on the cheek." The moment he said that I could see his face turn red on the facecam. Of course mine turned red the moment the others made comments about it.

"Ahhhhh you guys are too cute, I swear." Hunk says sincere. That little big cinnamon bun. 

"Exposed." Lance says while laughing.

"Exposed to what." Pidge says

"Making out." Lance replies. 

"But it was a kiss on the cheek. That's not.. you know what I don't care." Pidge says. 

"Let's just focus on Taujeer okay guys." Shiro says. 

"Okay lover boy." Pidge teases Shiro. And Lance thinks that is really funny, cause he's laughing his ass off. 

"Guys don't tease him.." I say with a small chuckle. 

"Now I think of it. Shouldn't we call Keira space mom now instead of Allura." Lance says. 

"Yhea you're kind of right Lance." Pidge says. 

"Wait space dad?" Shiro says just realising he has been called space dad. 

"But what will we call Allura then?" Hunk asks. 

"Space queen. She deserves that title." Lance says with a lovestruck face." 

"Lance this is not the time to think weird fantasies about Allura." Pidge scolds him. 

"Guys.. Dad!" Shiro says pretty loud. "Since when do you guys call me dad??" Now I start lauging too. 

"I'm to young to be a mother!" I say fake stressed still lauging. 

"We called you dad since the beginning Shiro. Deal with it." Pidge says also lauging a bit. 

"And now we have a real mother!" Lance says full with enthusiasm. 

"Am I a cool dad or a downer dad..?" Shiro ask a bit nervous for the answer.   
He waits for a answer but it doesn't come. 

"Guys?" He still sounds nervous.   
Still no answer and the lions of the others slowly fly away.   
I see Shiro's face appear in front of me. 

"Please say this doesn't mean I'm the downer dad?.." He asks me. 

"Nahh they love you. They are just messing with you." I reply him with a smile.   
He smiles back. 

"Let's go after them... We still have to check on Taujeer." I say. 

"Yes let's go." He replies. Then we fly away to follow the rest towards planet Taujeer.  
It doesn't take long before we land on this new planet. We are on alert, we don't know if it's fully save. And Pidge's Galra director did point out that there where Galra here.   
So we will have to be carefull. 

But we don't really see any Galra.

"I don't see any Galra." Hunk says. 

"Looks like that fancy Galra finder doesn't work. Nice try, Pidge."

Shiro is the one that first sees someone running towards us. So he gets out of his lion to greet the person. The rest stays in their lions.   
The person running towards us looks a little weird. It kind of reminds me of a big pillow with a scuba thingy as eye. It's a big squishy scuba diving suit.   
The person begins to talk as he runs towards Shiro. 

"Thank goodness you're here! I am Baujal, the leader of the Taujeerians. The Galra just destroyed our ship's engines and left." It says. I have still no idea what the gender of the squishy one is.. 

"So the Galra were here. Lance." Pidge says with a smirk.   
Lance only makes a sound to admit his defeat. Not that he would say that at loud tho.

"They've taken everything. We must get everyone off the planet before it dissolves completely! Please, help us!" The squishy one says. 

I look at the ship in front of us. That must be 30 times bigger than any of our lions. Well it must be it holds the population of a hole planet.

"How long do we have?" Shiro asks the Taujeerian. But right after he said that the ground underneath us began to shake. Does everything shake on and around this planet or something!? Second time today. 

"Not long." Hunk says. 

"I really think Hunk is right on this one." I say after Hunk. 

"How did this happen?" Shiro asks Baujal. 

"We've known for years that our planet would eventually lose its outer layer" Baujal replies.   
I didn't know a planet could do that. Well maybe it's only this planet that could do something like this. 

"Like a snake shedding its skin?" Lance asks. 

"Yeah, yeah, that doesn't sound so bad. Beneath that old skin is a new, healthy layer, right?" But right after Hunk said this the ground began to shake AGAIN. Only it's a bit less then the time before so I forgive the planet.   
We can see the inside of the planet clearly now. And it isn't a new healthy layer. It's some green acid stuff that could hurt your soul. 

"Nope. No, I- I think the next layer is acid." Pidge says a bit loud. 

The Taujeerian Baujal begins to explain their plan. Lance also asks Baujal what went wrong. And of course the Galra where behind that. They stole some parts of the ship before us, and now they can't take off. So we have a bit of a problem here. 

"You're not stranded anymore. We will save your people." Shiro assures the Taujeerian. 

"I believe you, for I have heard many legends of the valor of Voltron. Five brave Paladins dedicated to this... Wait, wait. I didn't know there was a white lion. Wasn't there a red lion instead? Baujal asks.   
I decide to exit my lion to talk to Baujal myself. 

As I exit White, Shiro is already trying to explain the situation.   
"Yes this lion is a new edition to our team. The Red lion and it's paladin aren't here." 

"It's true White is new. So it isn't weird that you never heard about her. I can't really join in forming voltron but I am able to help." I say to Baujal. 

"Where is the red paladin at the moment?" The Taujeerian asks.

"He's not here, but we can still help you." Shiro says to him trying to calm him down a bit, and assuring him that we won't fail. 

"I would feel a lot better if Voltron could be formed." Baujal replies. 

"We get that. But even without the ability to form voltron we will be able to help your people. Trust us." I say with a smile. Baujal seems to calm down a bit because of the smile I give him.

"Pidge, Hunk, take a look at the ark and see what we're dealing with. Keira stay here with me to talk to the Taujeerians. I think we will be able to calm them down a bit, and assure their safety." Shiro says the hole team what to do. 

We all agree with him and Hunk replies him with.  
"Piece of cake. We'll get it flying in no time." 

But right after he said that he must have regret it. Cause the planet shakes again for the fourth time. And because of that the ark sinks even further.   
And is a lot more broken then it already was. 

"Would you settle for upright?" Hunk says nervously. 

 

End of chapter 20...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm already at chapter 20.. didn't think I would last long writing. But I will and must go on!!! Even when I'm not that fast. It literally took me so long to write this. 
> 
> I don't even know why.   
> But the chapter is done. 
> 
> I also uploaded 2 more chapters to my non fanfiction story Message send. Check it out :) 
> 
> Maybe it took long because I also wrote those two....
> 
> Wellll anyway till next chapter! :3


	21. Fight for the squishy scuba divers!

"Assuming we can get it back up, the repairs will still take time." Pidge says.   
I look at the sunken ship in front of us. How are we going to get that back up? 

"Time appears to be the one thing we don't have." Lance says as a reply. 

"Yeah the ground beneath us doesn't like us very much." I say pointing out that this planet shakes a lot. 

"We need to slow down the shedding." Shiro says to us. He is right, but stoping a planet from doing something is a lot harder then stopping a person. 

"How do you stop a planet that's coming apart at the seams?" Pidge asks. It looks like Pidge doesn't know either how to stop this. Most of the time she does know stuff like this. 

But then it seems like Hunk has a plan. "By sewing it back together!" He says. 

"What do you mean?" Shiro asks Hunk. 

"That new Green Lion weapon causes vegetation to grow, right? Well, I was thinking that if you aim it at the cracks in the planet the vines could act like stitches." Hunk explains to us. I think back to the first time I flew in White while being on the team. That I had to use the lazer that ruined my life a bit more then it already was.. that wasn't really fun. But I did save the rest so it is okay. I'm glad I did use it. I really hope I never have to use that dammed button again thought. 

I snap back out of my thoughts when Shiro askes another question.  
"But won't the stitches get dissolved by the acid?"

"The stitches might hold longer if they're frozen." Pidge says. Lance immediately lights up a bit. Cause they mean for him to help. 

"It's a plan. Hunk, Keira, you two and I will take our lions and get this ark upright while Pidge and Lance buy us some time." Shiro says we all nod and go do as planned. 

I fly White towards the big ship they call a ark. Hunk and Shiro do the same thing as Lance and Pidge fly towards a crack in the ground.   
"I'm sorry White if this is going to hurt." I say in my self to my lion. The ship is big so even when we are with three lions holding this thing, it's pretty heavy.  
White replies me with a soft sound. So I know she is okay with it. Well she doesn't really have a choice I think.  
Now I feel the pressure of the big ship leaning on top of White. 

But it doesn't take long before Pidge shouts.  
"Yes! It worked!"

I'm guessing the plan worked.. just guessing. 

"It won't hold forever. Keep going!" Shiro shouts back.

"I would appreciate if you guys could do it a bit fast. White would appreciate it too." I say. 

"Come on! Give it all you got" Shiro says to me and Hunk for holding the ship, and to Pidge and Lance for doing the thing with the vines. 

Pidge and Lance have almost covered all the cacks. Shiro cheers them on a bit more.   
"We're almost there."

Then Pidge and Lance did it.

"Thanks, guys." Shiro says to Pidge and Lance. 

"Good job!" I say. 

Pidge and Lance say something close to you're welcome, only in their own way. And I hear the Taujeerians cheer.  
Luckily we don't have to hold the big ship up now. But I don't know how long vines and ice hold out when burning acid is underneath them. Hopefully Hunk can repair the engines in time. 

\----Litle time skip while Hunk does what he does best.. o no wait he's the best at being the best. So what Hunk does 2nd best. I guess----

"Well, it ain't pretty, but it should get you airborne.." Hunk gets interrupted by a lot of rumbling. This time it isn't the ground.. but it is a hole Galra fleet. Oh what I would've given for the ground to shake this time. This is a lot worse then the ground shaking. 

"The Galra. They're back." Shiro says. Of course the moment the Taujeerians notice the Galra as well they panic. And I got to say, they have the right to panic. Not that we can't hold them off or something.. well I hope. We don't have Keith here so Voltron can't be formed... no no no we can do this.

"Hunk! Take the Yellow Lion and hold up the ark. If it falls into the acid, the Taujeerians are doomed." Shiro commands. 

Hunk does of course do it. But he's kind of nervous about doing something like this. As he places the Yellow lion underneath the ark.. again he says.   
"Not to mention the guy beneath them. Which would be me, in this particular scenario." 

"Lance, Pidge and Keira we've got to draw the cruiser's fire. Coran, we need you here now. Attack the Galra cruiser!" Shiro commands again.   
Pidge and Lance already fly away to fight the little battle ships, and do what Shiro said. I wait a bit for Shiro cause he asked me to stay with him. And I promised to do that. And well keeping the promise you made with your boyfriend is advisable. 

Coran replies with  
"I'm on my way!" 

"Coran! Before you go. Please contact the two runaways. Cause they were wrong about Zarkon following one of them. So we will need Keith here." I say to Coran. 

"I will do that Immediately." He replies me. Then he is gone, so I'm assuming he's contacting Allura and Keith. 

I fly a little closer towards Shiro and say on a private call.   
"Shiro let's help Lance and Pidge." 

"Stay close to me okay.. and when I say go back... go back." He says to me. 

"Yhea Shiro I get It.." I say. Then we fly away to help the rest fight.

I try my best to stay at Shiro's side while fighting. But as everyone knows.. fighting has a lot of moving involved. So it's a bit hard to stay at someone's side. But I guess I do stay a bit close to Shiro. So he has nothing to nag about. 

This is the first time the rest sees any of my other weapons.   
I press something to reveal one of them.   
It's on both sides of White. It forms a 3 horizontal rows of lazerguns. The lazerguns fire of course white lazers.   
I fire them and hit some enemies with it. I'm not that much of help for the team, because I'm hold back a little by my promise to Shiro. But I did some damage.. so it's okay. 

"They're aiming the ion cannon at the ark! Lance! Pidge! Attack the ship with your jaw blades!" Shiro command them.   
They go as fast as they can towards the Galra ship to do as Shiro said.   
They do not go for the cannon it self cause Shiro does that himself. I decide to help with that. We fly towards the cannon. 

I use another wapon I installed for White. The tail of White becomes something like one of the daggers my bayard transforms into. Only one of course cause White only has one tail. It kind of has the same function as the jaw blades of the other lions. Only a bit bigger cause it's the hole tail. Don't think it's more powerful though, bht because it's a bit bigger it reaches more stuff to cut. 

And now I want to cut that ion cannon. So Shiro uses his own blade and I use the tail.   
It seems to have worked... but we aren't out of this situation yet.

But the Galra isn't free to go either, cause they get fired at with a much bigger lazer thingy. Coran has arrived with the castle ship.  
"Way to go, Coran! Hunk, what's your status?" Shiro asks. 

I look over towards Hunk who is struggling to not let the Ark fall into acid.. and also not really wanting to fall in himself. Hubk replies with.  
"Mostly just trying not to fall into a bubbling pot of acid."

Okay I think Hunk needs me more than te rest of the team at the moment. Not that I can do that much anyway because of my promise to Shiro.   
I start talking to Shiro on a private channel.  
"Shiro shouldn't I go help Hunk. The Ark is to heavy." 

"Yhea fine go. He needs help." Shiro replies.   
I rush towards Hunk to help holding up the Ark. White doesn't have so much armor as Yellow. But the help is probably appreciated. 

"Hey Keira. Thanks for helping." Hunk thanks me. 

"No problem. I mean holding a big ship from falling into acid isn't that much fun. But hey I can do it with one of the best person in the world." I say with a laugh. 

"Ahh you. I'm blushing now." Hunk replies.   
We laugh a bit while struggling to hold up the big ship. 

Not that much later Lance shouts.  
"We're being overwhelmed!" 

I can't just leave Hunk now to go back to fighting. Then the Ark will fall into the acid. But they do need help.   
They will need to form Voltron, but Keith isn't here.   
It seems like Pidge agrees with me cause she shouts.   
"We need Voltron!"

Coran cuts his connection. So I'm guessing he's planning on something.   
I look at the ground and see the edge getting closer and closer. I feel the pressure rising. Hunk and I can't hold out much longer. 

"We can't hold it any longer!" Hunk shouts. 

"you two have to! If you let go, the Taujeerians will die!" Shiro replies.   
We try our best but the edge keeps getting closer and closer.   
We are going to fall into acid in a matter of seconds.  
I try to get a better grip. That works but not good enough. It still isn't enough to stop that edge from getting closer. 

Suddenly Coran starts talking again.   
"Uh, okay, guys? So, yeah the- the Red Lion ran away." 

"REALLY CORAN.." I sigh. "Did you have to insult it." I say. 

"I did not!" Coran says insulted. 

Hunk grunts a bit and says.   
" We REALLY can't hold it any longer!" And he speaks the truth. We are going to fall. I see Shiro turning his lion. He probably wants to get me to safety. But even if he would try he wouldn't be on time. 

But then Yellow makes a rumbling noice and big claws start to appear at Yellow's feet. The claws keep us from falling and it holds the ship. 

"Oh, whoa! Armor claws!" Hunk says surprised but excited. "Guys, I can keep this thing from falling any farther but I need more help then only Keira to get it back up." Hunk says asking for the others to help. 

Shiro immediately replies with,  
"We're on our way!" 

The rest of the team flights towards us to help. We all push the Ark to get it back up again. Then Hunk should be able to hold this thing on it's own. 

Only the Galra see that everybody on the team is under the big ship as well. And that can not be good. And I'm right about that cause the big Ion cannon, that they have fixed too fast for my liking. Is now pointing towards us, and it is going to shoot.   
We cannot leave the ark now, then it will fall into the acid.   
So we are kind of screwed aren't we..

But I'm wrong about that. Keith our saviour but also still runaway.. I'm going to make him regret leaving us so bad.. But Keith is back and attacks the Galra ship.   
And he's pretty awesome!! 

We all cheer of course.   
"All right!" Lance cheers. 

"Good to have you back, Keith." Shiro says to him. 

"Good to be back." Keith replies. 

"Is the Princess with you?" Lance asks.. a bit nervous. 

"Yes." Keith replies. 

"Like "with you" with you, or--" Lance asks again. 

I chuckle. Then I say this to lance on a private connection so no one can hear us.   
"Ohhh someone's jealous." I tease. "Look I know Allura's type, Keith isn't. Lucky for you."

"What? What.." He replies but I cut him off. Cause I'm an asshole.. and I accept that. 

"Uh, Keith? Little help?" Hunk asks. 

"On my way, buddy." Keith replies. He flights towards the ark. And then we have enough strength to push the big ship back up. They should be save now. 

"All right, everybody. No time to relax. Let's show them what they're dealing with. Form Voltron!" Shiro says.   
That kind of sounds like.. okay Keira we don't nees you anymore though. I know he doesn't mean it that way of course, but all I can do now is watch.

They transform into Voltron. I decide to keep watch over the ark. Maybe something else happens. Then I can help them right away. 

"They're heading for the ark!" Pidge yells. 

I look up to see the Galra ship coming closer towards us. I'm sure they can handle it, but it makes you a bit anxious. 

"They're gonna ram it!" Hunk shouts. 

"Are they really prepared to die for this. I mean like.. ramming a ship with for them 'worthless people'. I don't know but I wouldn't die for that." I say. 

"They probably want to hit us as well." Shiro says. 

"We'll have to meet them head-on. Form sword!" Hunk says. 

"Will the sword be able to cut through an entire battle cruiser?" Lance asks.  

"It'll have to!" Shiro says. 

So they form Voltron's sword.   
But it will probably be to small. If I remember it right the sword should be a lot bigger. But maybe I only thought it was bigger because I was a child. 

But then Keith says.   
"Guys, I think my lion is telling me something."   
Everybody says they notice it too. 

"Then do it!" Shiro says.   
A moment later I see the smaller swords become the sword I remember. I knew that it was a lot bigger. 

Looks pretty awesome tho.   
They fly towards the Galra ship approaching, and they cut it through the middle.   
They all cheer cause they did it. They stoped the Galra attack. Not that I did something really useful. Well I did help Hunk with not letting the Taujeerians swimming in acid, that's something right?

"Now let's get the Taujeerians to safety." Shiro says. 

"How are we going to do that? Their booster rockets are shot." Hunk asks. 

Well that's a bit of a obvious question Hunk..   
"Hunk you are literally part of Voltron right now." I say. 

"Ohh.. yhea. Forgot about that." Hunk replies. I chuckle because of his response. 

They fly Voltron towards the ship. I can look through the window of the ark. And as soon as the team lifts the the ark they all look confused. It looks pretty amusing. But they realise it is Voltron and all cheer. 

Voltron brings the Taujeerians to safety. 

Not so much later we are back in the castle. And of course we want a apology from the two runaways that left us. Then maybe!! I can forgive them. Okay I already forgave them, but I won't admit that of course. 

Allura apologises first.  
" I'm so sorry for leaving."

"Me too. We thought we were doing the right thing." Keith says after her. 

"But clearly you were correct, Shiro. We are always stronger together." Allura says. 

"Yeah we really needed you two today." I say. 

"Well at least we learned that Zarkon isn't tracking us through you two." Lance says. 

"Plus, I learned that my lion can grow armor and extend its claws like that Ting! Which will come in handy if we ever needed to, say, I don't know, slice up a giant steak while getting beat up."... We all look at Hunk with slight disappointment in our eyes." 

"Or fight evil and save innocent people. That too. That would work." Hunk says after he sees us looking at him.

"The fact that the Red Lion came to help Keith from so far away is a vital piece of information. We now have proof that a lion and a Paladin can, in fact, connect over a far greater distance than we realized. Which means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us. 

It's through the Black Lion."

 

End of chapter 21...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you guys proud of me.. it didn't took me weeks to write this. AND it is a bit longer. 
> 
> ...  
> Well at least I'm proud of myself


	22. A little bit of everything

I'm laying in my own room now. I wanted to give Shiro some time alone. He just found out that Zarkon still has a connection with his lion.   
That must feel a bit like Black is cheating on him.   
So I thought it would be better if I gave him some time for himself. 

Now I just lay here in silence. But the silence doesn't take that long, cause someone knocks on my door.   
If it is Shiro I will kill him. He needs rest so he better not be on the other side of that door. 

But Shiro isn't on the other side. Before I could stand up I hear Lance's voice.   
"Keira?" He says.

What would he want? Well one way to find out. I walk towards the door.  
"Are you in there.. or are you sleeping, then I would just leave." He says.   
I open the door after he said that. 

"Hey Lance.. is there something wrong?" I ask. 

"Did I wake you?" Lance asks. I only shake my head no in response. 

"Okay good!" He smiles a bit. "Can I come in...?" He asks. 

"Of course come in." I say.   
He enters my room, and he walks towards my bed. He almost jumps on it. 

"So you want to ask something..?" I say while I sit down next to him. But he kind of cuts me of saying. 

"How do you know I have a crush on Keith?" He says hiding his face a little bit.

"Wait what...???" I say in shock. 

"Well you know.. when you knew I was Jealous about Keith and Allura being together, and you said that he wasn't her type. For wat I'm really thankful of course. Knowing that makes me feel much less nervous.." lance rambles. 

"I was just teasing you.. well I hoped that you liked him yes. But I didn't know." I say to him.   
His eyes go wide and he looks at me in shock. 

"You didn't know?" He asks. 

"Yhea I didn't know." I reply.   
He immediately grunts and falls face down on the bed. Probably too embarrassed to look at me. 

"Quiznack.. I fucked up didn't I. Why!!?" He says with his face down on my bed so he doesn't speak really clearly, but I can understand him. 

"Hey it's okay.. it's good to talk about this kind of stuff." I say with my hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit. 

Then realisation kicks in.   
Lance just told me that he has a crush on Keith.. Lance just told me he has a crush on Keith!!

Keith ♡ Lance

Lance ♡ Keith. 

No rivals... but crushing on each other. 

AAAAHHHHHHHHH!! 

Okay I don't want to spoil it for them. So I can't just say to Lance that Keith likes him back. 

But I may be able to let them confess. 

"I didn't even talk about this to Hunk. He would think I'm crazy for suddenly liking him." Lance whines. 

"Suddenly?" I ask.   
He looks up to look at me. 

"Okay no. Not suddenly. Why do you think I started this weird rivalry. I liked him since I first fucking saw him. But nooo mister ignoring ignores me!" He says a bit frustrated. 

"How do you know he ignored you?" I ask. 

"When we first got here, when we saved Shiro. He didn't even recognise me..." Lance says a bit sad. "He never knew I was there. I had such a big crush and he just said who are you. That hurt you know." 

"Maybe he lied? There is always a different explanation. Never just assume things Lance.   
Can I ask why you are well kind of mean towars him, even though you have a crush on him?"   
Lance grunts a bit because of what I said. 

"Cause I hate him so much. I really really hate him. He always better then me. He gets all the attention. He's probably straight as fuck. That dammed mullet that looks so good on him. Like how can someone pull of a mullet." Lance grows and slams his head face down against my bed again.

"And his fucking eyes you get me. They are so fucking beautiful and.. and how he moves when he fights, it's so awesome. And he's so cute when he doesn't understand something." He rambles. 

"If you think he's so awesome.. why don't you tell him that? And it still doesn't explain why you are mean to him." I say. 

"I'm probably mean to him cause I'm jelous. I'm jealous cause he is so great and out of my league. I'm uncontrollable jealous of the one that does get to be with him.. And I'm jealous he gets to hear everytime he does something that he is awesome." Lance explains.

"So you are just giving up..??" I ask Lance. Come on Lance why don't you see Keith likes guys!!

"Well I don't want to... but I can't just flirt with a straight guy right?" He asks me. 

"Who says he's what you guys call straight. I assume it means guy girl relationships. Maybe he likes you too."  I say. 

"Impossible.. he's to perfect to like other guys." Lance says looking down. 

"What why would liking guys not be perfect. I think you two would make such a great couple. A real power couple." I say with a smile. 

"It's just hard okay. Girls are so much easier." He replies. "Girls always like it when I flirt with them, guys just laugh at me if I try." 

"Well maybe not Keith." I smirk and get abit closer to Lance. "Maybe he will get all red." And a bit closer. "Maybe he will even giggle.. or flirt back."   
Lance's face is completely red now. 

Then I look down cause I see something bulging in his pants. Wait is that... omg 

"LANCE ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I say lauging.   
He looks at me in shock and says. 

"Wait what.. what's wrong."   
Does he really not notice. I point down towards his pants. 

"Well one thing Keith does to you is turn you on, that's for sure." I say still lauging.   
Now he notices it too. 

"O Quiznack!! I'M SO SORRY KEIRA. I didn't mean it!" He shouts. 

"Ohh you meant it!" I giggle.  
He is totally red right now. Just like the red lion that kind of red.   
He stands up and rushes out while still apologising.

Ahh this is so cute. They better just confess. But first i need Keith to admit him being gay to Shiro. I know Shiro won't be mad about this kind of thing

I lay down on my bed again, thinking of ways to get those two together. Maybe they would be nicer towards each other if they are in a relationship. Well I know they would be a lot happier, I speak out of experience.   
I smile at that last part. 

But then I hear a familiar voice shout outside my room.  
"LANCE FUCKING EXPLAIN THIS!!" I hear Shiro shout. 

"Shiro it.. it isn't what it looks like I swear!" Lance replies nervously. 

Okay what is going on. I rush over to the door and open it. 

"Low blow Lance." I see Keith looking at the ground and with crossed arms while saying this. "Trying to screw a taken girl." His voice cracks.   
Now I look at Shiro, And all I can see is anger in his eyes. 

"I DIDN'T TRY TO..." Lance tries to say something but gets cut of by Shiro pushing him agains the wall, what probably hurts like hell cause it isn't just holding him against the wall.. no it's like I hate your guts kind of push. 

"STOP WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!" I shout. "Shiro let him go you are hurting him!" I run towards Shiro and Lance, and I push Shiro off of him. 

"Now you two.. NO three explain!" I command. 

"What do you think! He just walked out of your room with a fucking boner Keira! And I'm just telling him to fuck off." Shiro says angry. I've never seen him angry before.. didn't think he could get angry. But he is also a idiot, and Keith as well. I really just want to scream to him  
'He has a boner because he thought of you Keith!!' But that would be a little mean wouldn't it. 

"Shiro stop! You just assume he got a boner because of me. But it isn't!! So please just let the poor guy go." I say to Shiro. 

"Keira it's obvious he got it because of you. He was in your room for god sake.." Keith says a bit sad. His heart must be broken thinking about the guy of his dreams... okay to far maybe? Being a pervert and getting turned on by a taken girl. Luckily for him that isn't the case tho. They just need to realise Lance didn't do anything wrong. 

"SHIRO you two are assumers who assume things. Literally all the guys assume thing here Lance here not so long ago as well l, and now you guys LET him go Shiro. He wasn't turned on by me. We just had a conversation about.... something and then I teased him with that something. SO LET HIM GO.... please."  
Shiro looks at me and then at Lance.... who probably peed his pants by the look he has on his face. 

"So he didn't... I thought.. ow." Keith says sad. Keith steps a bit closer towards Shiro, and pulls Shiro's arm away from Lance's throat.   
"Shiro calm down.."

And Shiro did cause he let his arm down.   
Lance immediately feels his shoulder.. I'm guessing his shoulder is hurting. Then he looks up.   
"Well good to know you guys trust me." 

Then he walks away. The last thing I see is tears streaming down his face.

"Really guys.." I look at Shiro and Keith in disappointment. "You two better make this right." 

I look at Keith with a face that says. 'And you are the most stupid.' Keith sees that and looks away. He knows that he should've trusted him. It is Lance he isn't a fuckboy or something. He just wanted to slam his head against the wall.. that's for sure.   
He needs to apologise as fast as possible. 

"I'm sorry Keira.. I just got a little protective." Shiro says with guilt in his voice. 

"I don't care about your apology Shiro." I say strict. "But Lance probably does." 

"Yeah I will go to him." Shiro says. Then he rushes off to find Lance. He knows he was wrong and he will explain why he didn't trust him. 

Now I'm here alone with Keith.

"I fucked up didn't I.." He asks quietly. 

"Not if you apologise." I say. 

"But he thinks I don't trust him.. That's just equal to not having a chance anymore." He says. Then he wals away.  
I sigh. These guys are really fast in giving up. Maybe this relationship needs a bit longer to develop then Shiro and me. But that's okay. I will get them together eventually. 

Lance's pov:

'DON'T FUCKING CRY!' I command myself. It doesn't really work though Tears stream all over my cheeks. I probably look like a baby now. Face and eyes all red, and I feel my nose running a little bit. 

Just stop Lance!! It isn't such a big deal! They just assumed something and that was wrong.   
'But well did they listen when you tried to explain, NO do they don't trust you' A voice in my head says.

It was just a mistake... a happy accident right. Keith trusts me.. Keith has to trust me. Please I beg you. Even if he isn't mine.. I don't want him to hate me. I would rather die. 

'I'm sure that he doesn't trust you.' The voice says again. 

SHUT UP.   
I rush into my room and fall on my bed. I need to hug something so my pillow will have to do.   
Hunk would be great to but he's not here, and I don't want to leave my room at the moment.   
Keith would be nice as well... but that won't happen.   
I don't know why but I can't be mad at Keith for not trusting me.. sad yes a little bit. But angry no.  
I am a tiny bit mad at Shiro though. But if he would just explain I could forgive him. I'm never mad for long, so I would just forgive them if they said sorry. He probably just thought I wanted something happening with Keira. Shiro I get that you know your girlfriend is just gorgeous, but that doesn't mean every guy she meets is going to fuck her.  
I wouldn't have minded through.. before Keith that is. If I didn't had a big crush on Keith I would've wanted it. Not that I would've done something, she's taken so that means she is of limits. 

Not that much later there is a knock on my door. By the sound of metal I'm guessing it is Shiro. Would Keith be there as well?   
Well probably not.. Shiro would come alone.  

"Lance? It's Shiro.." Shiro stops with talking for a bit. Then he continues "I know you're mad.. and think we don't trust you." 

I stand up and walk towards the door. Before I open the door I hear Shiro say.   
"Just know that it was a misunderstanding.." 

I open the door now.   
"Hey Shiro." I say a bit awkwardly. 

"You don't look so good." Shiro says also a bit awkward. 

"Well thank you Shiro. Great to know." I say sarcastic. 

"Noo didn't mean it like that!" Shiro says tryingt o not fuck up his apology. 

"I know.." I say with a chuckle. See I already forgave him. I'm to naive aren't I. Well it wouldn't be good to stay angry at our leader wouldn't it. 

"I'm really sorry Lance. I do trust you and I wasn't thinking clearly. I just saw you coming out of Keira's room with a boner.. and I got protective." He says. 

"Shiro.. I get it." 

"Nooo you shouldn't forgive me just like that! I did something very wrong." He says. 

"Shiro it's okay.. this just shows you really love her right." I say to him.

"I do don't I." Shiro's blushes.. was I also this red when I talked about Keith just a moment ago with Keira. 

"It's just that I feel the need to protect her from danger.. I don't want to lose her you understand?" He says.   
The last part I can relate very well to Shiro believe me. Not that I can tell you that, you're his kind of brother. It would be a dead sentence to tell you I like Keith. 

"It's okay Shiro I understand. And I forgive you. It did hurt a lot though." I say to shiro. 

"That I didn't trust you?" He asks. 

"No my shoulder." 

He looks at me with a small smile.   
"No really.. poor Galra people That metal arm can hurt someone's soul if you would try." I joked... but maybe that arm could really hurt someone's soul. It looks like it could when he fights with that thing. 

Shiro laughs too now.   
"Thank you for forgiving me Lance. I will make it up to you I swear. Maybe If you want I can give you my dessert? Hunk is making it so I'm sacrificing a lot here." Shiro says. 

"Deal" I say   
Shiro opens his arms for a bro hug and I happily accept it.  
Then we say goodbye, and he leaves. I am glad that he apologised, a bit stupid he didn't trust me from the start. But who knows I would do when I see someone close to Keith. So I understand and it's okay..

But now.. Keith. Did this ruin everything.  Does he trust me or doesn't he trust me? Look I don't need for him to love me.. well I want it, but if he just trusts me. That would be enough. I don't want to have no relationship at all.   
So it's okay to be just friends right. I'm not going to ruin every little bit of connection I have with Keith by confessing. 

But also if I don't confess.. nothing will happen for sure. Keith would never say he liked me. He just won't confess I'm sure of it. So I guess I will just have to live in pain. 

My thoughts get interrupted by another knock on my door.   
I look up towards the door. I wait for a second to listen if someone is going to say something, but I don't hear anything. Who could it be? 

I again stand up and leave my comfortable bed, and I walk towards the door. A second before I can open the door I finally hear someone speak from the other side. 

"Lance? Are you awake?"  
OMG OMG OMG IT'S KEITH. 

I don't think I ever opend a door that fast. But now I opened it at the speed of light itself.   
Okay try to be cool Lance. You are the man don't panic.

"Hey.." I squeals in a high pitch.. fuck well there goes my coolness. I cough a bit so my voice becomes normal again.   
"You didn't wake me." I say with a small smile. 

"Okay.. good." Keith looks really uncomfortable."   
"You.. are you well okay?" Keith asks. 

"Yhea Shiro already apologised." I say. 

"Okay that's good.." Keith looks away for a second. "I wanted to apologise as well. Didn't mean to not trust you. It was a misunderstanding.. and Shiro was pretty convincing. He said that you wanted to, you know..." Okay Keith looks soooo cute right now. Fucking apology accepted. How could I not accept it with that face infront of me!..... I'm in too deep aren't I.. 

"Hey.. it's okay I forgave Shiro as well. So I forgive you to. Even though you are really irritating." Wow Lance smooth.. not. Okay I like teasing him but this sounds like you don't like him. 

"O well I you think I'm irritating then i just leave you." Keith says angry. 

"Joking Joking!!" I say fast. 

"Why did I even try to apologise you. I didn't even do something wrong. It's not like you trust me, so why would I apologise for not trusting you. What I do!" Keith says frustrated. Wait he really trusts me.. 

"Keith I was just joking really! I'm sorry.. it sounded a bit mean didn't it." I say. 

"Yhea it did!" Keith says a bit loud.  
"I'm apologising to you and you say I'm irritating you.!" 

"I'm sorry okay!" I say a bit loud as well. 

"Fine you know.. just leave it. We apologised so we're done with this." Keith says. Then he walks away.   
"See you at dinner." Keith said before he walked around the corner.

Well that went well... not. But hey we're not mad at each other right? So it's okay. 

Keira's pov: 

I saw Keith coming around the corner.. his face shows it all. He has been to Lance for sure. 

"So you went anyway?" I say with a smirk. 

"Oh shut up." He says as he walks past me. He laugh and continue walking towards Lance's room.   
I want him to know we do trust him. And that I'm sorry for my boyfriend jealousy. 

I knock on his door. And I swear I hear a groan on the other side.   
"Lance?" I say. 

The door slides open.  
"You are really the third person coming here in less than a hour." Lance says. 

"I just wanted to check on you." I say.   
Lance smiles because of this. 

"I'm okay. They apologised and I forgave them. It was just a misunderstanding. Even though Shiro did hurt my shoulder a lot, but that's okay too." Lance says smiling. 

"Okay good to hear.. so you forgave Keith as well?" I ask with a smirk.   
I am literally holding back from telling them they both like each other. But that isn't how this should work. They need to confess. Then they will know it's really real. If I just say to Lance right now 'Heyy Keith likes you too.' He will just think it's a joke. But that I can't tell them doesn't mean I can't push them in the right detection. 

"Yes him too." He says. 

"Soooooo did you think he was cute??" I tease. 

"Yes deadly cute.." Lance becomes red of course. And I laugh directly at his face.   
It takes me not that long, to be able to say another sentence. 

"I'll let you rest up now. See you later okay." I say and wave him goodbye.

"Yhea see you later." He says and he goes back into his room. 

 

 

End of chapter 22......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see what I did with the title.
> 
> Little bit of everything 
> 
> Fluff and angst  
> Yaaaaaaaaaaaay
> 
> Don't kill me... The fluff was cute so don't be unsatisfied.


	23. Let the show begin

"I'm glad you apologized to Lance." I said kissing Shiro's forehead. We have some more time before we're going to go to the control room, and talk about what to do next about this all. Shiro already was a bit down about Zarkon having a pretty strong bond still with black, and then he messed up with Lance a moment ago. So not only Lance needs love from his lover.. eumh Keith.. Shiro needs a little love as well. He knows what he did was wrong and he apologized, so it's done it doesn't mather anymore. better to forget now then 

"Glad he forgave me.. I really feel shitty about it." Shiro pouts his lip a bit. 

"Of course he forgave you. He knows you didn't mean it." I say. 

"Yhea he seemed understanding." He says nuzzling into my neck.

"Lance has probably felt protective once in his life as well. So he knows what you felt." I say. 

"How many girlfriends do you think Lance has actually had?" Shiro asks in a joking tone. 

"I think he has some relationships. Not like every month an other one. But like a couple." I say honest. 

"Really..?" 

"Yeah those girls he flirts with seem to like it everytime. But he never seems to really wont to date the girls he flirts with." I know now why of course... his crush Keith. "But he is handsome and maybe I'm the like only one that thinks this here.. but I think he's funny and trustworthy." 

Shiro now sits up straight to have a better conversation, cause saying something serious while being in your girlfriends neck is a bit weird.   
"You think he's handsome...." 

"Don't go jealous again Shiro!" I scold him. "And yes I do.. you are for me more attractive of course." The last part I say kissing Shiro's cheek. 

"You better like me more." He says kissing back. Then he continues.  
"You know Lance really has potential. If he trained a bit more and works on his flight, he could be a real good paladin." 

"Sometimes I have a feeling he's holding back. Maybe he just needs some more time, he's a teenager thrown right in a big war."  I reply. 

"Yeah.. they all are just kids. There families will murder us." Shiro says laughing a bit on the end. 

"Hey you are doing well with looking over them." I say to Shiro laying my hand on his. 

"Not good enough.. and I can't do better. Any moment it can be over for one of them. What will I tell there families if we do return without them!" Shiro says in a worried tone. 

"Just as you said, you can't do better. And it wouldn't come as a shock I think." I say 

"What do you mean?" Shiro asks. 

"They probably think they are dead already." 

\--------------------

Shiro and I walk through the hallways talking a bit about.. well everything. From serious war stuff, to things like favourite colour. I can see he's still having problems knowing his lion is still bonded with Zarkon, but I know he wants to deal with this stuff alone. If he wants help I of course will be there for him, but it's his lion not mine. 

I really didn't know that Zarkon's bond with the lion was this strong. Well he was the first one to fly him of course, and I see it with White that really forms a special bond. 

"So that's why you made white well... white." He says with a chuckle. 

"Yhea it's just my favourite colour.. nothing meaningful about it." I say laughing. 

"Well I guess it's meant to be. Black and white right" Shiro says as he stands still in front of me, this makes me stop as well of course. 

"Shiro don't just randomly stop!" I say almost tripping and falling on the floor. But Shiro opens his arms so he can hug me. 

"Much better then walking this." He says while going through my hair with his hands. 

"Smooth." I reply as I rest my head on his chest. 

We stay like this for a moment when we hear a forced cough coming from behind us.   
Shiro groans a bit but then he says.   
"Is something wrong Keith?" 

"Nothing big lovebirds.. just wanna talk to Keira for a moment. Can I borrow your princes, prince charming?!" The last part he says as a joke. 

"No get your own." Shiro says as a joke putting his arm around me.   
I look at Keith with a face that says.. 'yuwp you'll get a princess for suuurrree.' 

And Keith gives me a look back that says.   
'Yuwp that's what I dream of.' 

Ahhh sarcasm.. love it. 

"Shiro I think Keith needs me now. Maybe someone like Allura ot Coran can use your help now. We'll see you on the bridge in a moment anyway." I say. 

"Okay fine." He kisses my forehead."see you later then. We all need to discuss how what we're going to do next." Then Shiro walks away. 

We wait till we can't see Shiro anymore before we start to talk. 

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I ask. 

"Well not really ask just.. I think it's time I tell Shiro about... you know me. The gay?.." Keith says looking a bit to the side to make sure no one heard what he just said.

"Really that's great Keitg!" I say enthusiastic. 

"I can't believe I'm saying things like this to you." He says. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"Nothing important." He says quickly. "Let's just go to the others." Keith started walking. I don't know what he meant by it.. but I guess it doesn't mather that much. We really need to get to the rest of the team now. They are probably already waiting for us. 

"Hey Keith.. when are you going to tell him? And are you going to tell him about... you know."

"I'm not sure when.. just when I can speak to him alone.. and when I think it's the right time for it.

AND NO! I'm not going to tell him about... you know. You weren't even supposed to know!" He replies. 

"Well so I'm the lucky one. I know one of you secrets. I feel blessed." I say as a joke. 

"Agh shut up." Keith says and walks a bit faster to get away from me. 

"Keith!!? Noo don't goo. Pleasee I'm sorry." I say while going after him maybe laughing a little bit. 

"Let's just go towards the others." He replies. Now we walk on the same speed again next to each other.   
And it doesn't take long before we arive at the control room where everybody is already waiting for us. 

"Good that you two are here" Allura says to Keith and me. 

"How dare you two for keeping us waiting." Lance says as a joke. 

"The horror those two minutes." Pidge say and dramatically acts as she is going to faint. 

"Sorry guys.." I pointed towards Keith. "This guy kept me up." 

"I did not! It was only 2 minutes." Keith says a bit offended. He probably didn't know I was joking. 

Lance slides a bit closer towards Keith and says.   
"Well that are two minutes mister mullet." 

"Ahhgg shut up." Keith says back. 

"Guys! Focus. We need to discuss how what we're going to do next." Shiro says. 

We all immediately listen to what he has to say.

"Look. I now know for certain that Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion. We have to find some way to stop him." 

"How are we gonna do that?" Pidge says.

"We've never had this situation before. Two paladins battling for the same lion." Allura says. 

"Probably because this is the first time the lions have new paladins.. just saying." I say. 

"Well, unless we want Zarkon taking control of Voltron every time we get close... I'll have to forge a new bond with my lion. One that's stronger than his." Shiro says. 

"Yes I think getting closer with Black would be a great idea." I reply. 

"Well, while you're working on that the rest of us need to find some new teludav lenses otherwise we won't be able to travel via wormhole." Coran explains to us. 

"Is that something we have to mail order?" Hunk asks in a innocent tone. 

"Does anyone even make those anymore?" Keith asks.

"Yhea it has been years. They are probably impossible to find." I say

"Only a few Alteans could use the teludav 10,000 ago. They may not exist anymore." Allura says. 

But then it looks like Coran has an idea.  
"I think I may know where we can get some."  
Coran walks over towards some controls and shows us something on the screen.   
It are some race I know from a long time ago.

"Coran! You're not suggesting going to one of those filthy swap moons! The last time you went, those space pirates took you for everything you had." It seems like Allura still remembers them as well. 

"Space pirates?" Lance asks not understandingwhat they are talking about. Logic of course cause on earth they don't even know there are more creatures in space. So they never learned about all the different races.

"The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator. " Coran explained. 

"Father was not pleased about that." Allura says. 

I chuckle. "It was pretty funny seing King Alfor pick up some weird stick, and running after Coran."   
Allura let's out a small laugh as well. 

Now Lance slides smoothly towards Allura.. I'm guessing to flirt again.  
"Well, while Coran is picking up his lenses I'll take you shopping for something sparkly." He says. Really Lance? Keith is getting the wrong signals here.   
He doesn't even want to have a thing with Allura.. right? He says he's in love with Keith so why would he want that. 

That makes me think. Would Lance if he got the chance date my sister. Ahh I can just hear Keith's heart break. Better not that something like that happens. Well Allura doesn't seem to like the flirting, so I guess it's safe for now. But she does seem interested in the shiny part. 

Cause when Coran said this wasn't shopping and that it was serious, she said.   
"But I'd love something sparkly." 

But Coran didn't want her to go. As he makes clear saying.   
"Look, you're the only one who can operate the Castle. You need to be resting, after all you've been through."

"I agree with him Allura. Rest will be good for you and the hole team." I say with a comforting smile. 

"Alright.." She says understanding, but kind of disappointed. 

The rest are standing up to get ready to go. But then I asks for their attention before they go. 

"Guys.." They turn around.  
"I'm not going as well." 

"What why not?" Lance asks me. 

"I want to be here for if something happens while you are gone. Allura can't help then cause she needs rest. And Shiro will be busy as well with bonding with his lion. We never know what's going to happen while you are all gone so I'm staying here." I explain. 

"Alright.. SHOTGUN." And Lance runs towards the pod."

"What? No, you have to be in the pod bay to call shotgun" Hunk says running after him, Pidge starts running as well. 

"Since when?" Lance asks hunk.

"Since forever? That's shotgun etiquette! I wrote the book." Hunk replies.

"While they're doing that, I'm going to head down to the hangar. I need to strengthen my bond with the Black Lion." Shiro says. Then he looks towards me.  
"You sure you don't want to go with them?" He asks me. 

"Yes I'm sure Shiro." I reply. 

"Okay.. just call me when you need me okay." He says kissing my forehead. Then he left to go bond with his lion. 

I can hear Allura sigh behind me. So I turn around to ask what's wrong, but she already says it before I can actually ask.  
"So what are we supposed to do now, sit around and worry all day?"

I didn't really think about this part of staying here. If nothing happens then this will be one of the most boring days of my life! Well it would be good to have some sister bonding I think..

"We can do something... together I guess." I say a bit nervous. I have never done something with her really. 

Then I heard a mice squeak next to me. That may or may not have scared me a bit... what suddenly there is a creature next to you without you noticing, like how sneeky are these little ones. 

I only hear some squeaking, but Allura can actually really understand what they are saying. From what I heard it is because they shared the pod that kept them alive together.   
How did those four actually get in, in the first place. That will be something we will never know for sure probably. 

Allura starts to repond and talk to the mice infront of her.  
"Hmm? What? Dinner and a show for us?" 

She looks at me, and then back at the mice.   
"That would be wonderful! Keira we are first row seats for their performance!" She says enthusiastic.

"Great let the show begin!" I say following the mice and Allura. 

 

End of chapter 23..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy people. I wanted to let you guys know I have made an Instagram acc mostly for this wattpad profile.   
> You can expect thing of voltron of course, and some other shows I like.... 
> 
> but mostly voltron cause I'm in too deep 
> 
> The acc name is  
> ficteon_insta 
> 
> I also made some voltron on crack video's for fun. I think you can ( if you want of course ) just type 
> 
> Hantje voltron crack
> 
> And it will appear  
> But to be sure here is the link | cause why not
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFGvAanlPm_CyCQQ6ZcQYFg
> 
> Next chapter will be a lot more interesting cause Keira will go on a mission alone. That's the whole reason she stayed behind in the first place. Poor Keira tho... she'll miss out on the space mall :(
> 
> Byee see u next chapter!!


	24. Aurth

Allura and I watch the mice do tricks and flips. It looks amazing expecially when you consider that they are mice. They do their final move with acrobatic movements, and then they land all on their feet. 

Allura and I immediately clap in our hands. 

"Absolutely stunning! After we defeat Zarkon, I'm taking you on the road!" She says to the mice. 

"We could ask coran if he wants to be their manager!" I say enthusiastic.

But right after I said that a alarm started beeping.   
I don't know if I have to be happy or unhappy with this alarm cause going on a mission is less boring than staying the hole day over here, while that show whas pretty entertaining.  But this also means someone is in trouble, and that isn't good.   
But okay now I am happy that i stayed though. 

"Guess this means you have to go and help somebody. Let's see where it's coming from." Allura says. 

Allura walked over towards some controls. And yes the mice followed her.   
She touches some things and on the screen a planet appears.    
It did look somewhat familiar. Probably saw it once back on Altea. 

"Do you have the feeling you know this planet too?" I ask Allura. 

"Yes I do... I think father and mother went there once. It should be save." She answers. 

"How far is it?" I ask. 

"Not all to far. But you will need to fly for a while." Allura looks closer at the coordinates of the planet.   
"It's not that far from where Altea was 10.000 years ago." She says with sadness in her voice. 

"Well then I won't get lost." I say to lighten the mood a bit. She does smile a bit but then goes back to do stuff on the screen.   
"The planet is called Aurth." Allura says. 

"Original.. sounds a bit like Earth.. who would've copied who." I say as a joke again. 

"Keira.. if it's too much to handle on your own Shiro will always be ready to help you. And I can fly the castle over there. So if you are in trouble immediately call for help okay?" 

"Okay." I reply. 

"Okay then go." She says with a smile.  
Then I rushed over towards the black hangar where White is waiting for me.   
Okay just wanna say that going to the hangars is AMAZING. They have build it a bit too complicated. Like only a zipline was enough. But still it's amazing and fun! 

I reach the hangar and walk towards the two lions standing there.   
Shiro is in the black lion right now. Does he see? I wave to be sure, if I don't and he does see me it would be rude to not wave. So better save than sorry.   
I don't really see any reaction coming from the lion. So I'm guessing he didn't saw it. 

White greets me with a soft purr that says 'hey hey hey wanna go flyyyy??!?" Ahh she's too cute. 

"Yes girl we're gonna go on a mission together." I say to White. 

It's not like the lions really speak to you with words. But you do understand what they are saying. Well at least you understand your own lion. Sometimes I can understand black as well cause I've spended a lot of time with the lion before White was finished. 

I take a last look at the black lion before I enter my own. No sight of Shiro at the moment. He's probably just busy connecting with Black.   
The entrance of White closes and I sit in the chair. 

Not that long later I fly out of the castle. 

\-------------------

It took me a while. But there it is planet Aurth  
"Look girl there it is." I say to White. "That took us a while didn't it." 

"Luckily you are one of the fastes ships in the hole galaxy." I say laying my hand on the dashboard to show her my love. 

"Okay girl let go find out who needs our help." I say as I fly white towards the planet. 

The planet doesn't look effected by the Galra at least it looks like it. Maybe they got lucky. But also Olkarion didn't look like it on first sight. And all of the Olkari where slaves before Voltron helped them. So I got to be cautious. 

I can see from this hight a lot of the planet. And it does kind of look like how Lance always discriped Earth. Am I on the wrong planet? No its different the clouds are more blueish and not white like Lance said.  
So it must be the right planet. 

I am seriously curious who copied who. Probably this planet cause the people on planet Earth don't even know about the other planets and their people. 

I fly closer to the ground. In the distance I can see a city, so that's where I'm going to go.   
The city looks really modern but not that new. It's not new cause I see a lot of buildings similar to Altean architecture. It's not exactly the same but you can see it's from the same year. But why would they not build more buildings in 10000 years? Maybe they just kept the same style. Yeah that's probably it.

I land White on a open space close to the city. Don't think they would appreciate if I parked White right on their streets.  

But then everything got weird. I expected that the people that live in the city would all go to me and see what's happening. You know a big lion like thing out of space lands next to your city. That must be something that catches your attention. 

But no one greeted me. 

Strange? I look up to White.. but she doesn't seem to know either. Well she's staying quiet so I'm guessing she doesn't know.

"Weird?.. well let's look who needs help then." I say walking out of White. 

\-------------------

I walk through the city. And it even got weirder. There is no one here. I've looked in shops, houses and more. But there is no one. And I don't like it. It's too quiet, and it makes me worry what happend to everybody. 

I walk to a big building. It looks important so maybe I can find someone over there... It does go against my instincts tho. My mind says maybe over there are people, but my body says no! You're going to walk right into trouble like this. 

Maybe I should call for help? No! I can do this alone. I don't need the rest of the team for a mission like this. Before I joined team Voltron I was always alone. I can do this without help. 

I enter the building now. But again nothing. Weird maybe my instinct was wrong then.   
I look at the walls and see something that could help me.  
On the walls are paintings and posters. It looks like they just crowned a new king. Well it looks recent.

A palace? That is another big building I could go to. And speaking with their king could be good for the mission. Well if he's there that is. But it's the only thing I can think of. So going there is my only option.

\------------------

When I said 'another big building I could go to' I didn't realise how big this palace actual was! It's not far from the city. Literally not even a minute away with White. If you would have to walk it would've been a bit longer of course. 

The palace is an older looking style than the city itself, but it still looks really modern. This does remind me of my childhood. You know the fancy atmosphere. 

But I still haven't seen anybody. There should be guards here right. Like who has their palace unprotected. Okay there is something wrong here. 

Who sent that distress signal when nobody is here to send the distress signal!

I look if I can open the big doors of the palace. It's heavy and takes some of my energy... this is going to hurt tomorrow :(   
But it does open! Well not that's something good. Cause who doesn't lock their door when they are away. Really its so weird I've never seen something like this. It looks like that everybody just vanished into nothing. 

I enter the Palace and I'm just stunned how beautiful it is. Everywhere are expensive materials and furniture. It looks like most of it is build with some sort of crystal. And it does give me a bit of an Altean feeling. Only the Alteans didn't use crystals for the room itself. 

I walk closer to the wall of crystal and touch it. Okay remind me that I want this in my home if I ever build one. It feels so smooth! And for some reason you can't look through it. 

I see at the end of the hallway I am in a staircase.   
"Well I guess I'm going that way" 

The staircase leads to the throne room. And I see some hallways on the left and right, I'm guessing that's how you get to the living area of the building.   
The throne is beautiful as well.

It would be disrespectful to sit in it right? Well that's stupid. But okay don't want to upset people. So I will only touch the beautiful chair. I mean like what's wrong with touching it.   
I walk up to the throne and I touch it. And for some reason I can hold back sitting it. 

But then the unexpected happened.

"Do you like it?" I hear a male voice say behind me.

I immediately turn around after I heard that.   
There stands a man with behind him a lot... and I mean A LOT of guards. Well that's ironic I've just said something about the missing guards.  
'KEIRA that's not the point right now!' I scold myself 

"Who are you." I say as dangerously sounding as possible. I don't want them to think I'm a bad person, but they have to know not to fuck with me either. 

"Who do you think. Now step away from my throne." The man says.

Wait they look like?....   
My eyes widen from shock. 

"You look like." 

"You?" He replies with a smirk. The man looks exactly like a human... and well I look more human then Altean. That's something I've noticed when I first saw the paladins. 

"yhea.." 

The king as he just let me know by saying "his throne" looks at his men.   
"Don't lower your weapons! You know why she's here." He orders. 

Wait... whut 

"What do you mean?" I ask. But he ignored me and says to his men.

"She has come. I've warned you all from this, and this is why the people crowned me." He turned towards me with a smirk on his face

"Now capture the lost daughter of the old king and thow her in the cells!" 

Again... wait whut?

I almost start lauging thinking he's joking.  
"Eummm... I think you confused me with someone else. I don't even know what you are taking about you're highness." I say as I cross my arms. 

"That's because you don't know who you are you're highness." He says in a mocking way. 

He gives the men a sign with his hands and they attack.   
I get my bayard ready and transform them into my daggers. 

I wait till they are close enough and then I go for the attack. And with the first couple I beat I can already notice that I'm so much better then they are.   
Well that sounded narcissistic.. but hey what are you gonna do about the truth right.

Some are a bit more of a challenge and they hold out a bit longer. Their strength is more in numbers right now. They are with so many that it will tire me if this continues for too long.   
But it doesn't take long. 

I swing my daggers at an more unexperienced guard. And the moment before I hit him I can see him fully.  
And.. it's just a kid. A boy younger then me. Okay I may be more then 10000 years old technically speaking so he'll be tounger for sure. But he looks like 12 years old. 

I immediately stop myself from slicing him. That does make me fall on the ground. But the moment I look up I see his eyes shout thank you.

The kid is also the reason the men are able to hold me down and capture me. 

"Good job kid.. don't know what you did exactly but you caught the treath to the throne." The king says as he gives the boy a pat on the shoulder. 

"Now take her to one of the cells." He orders. 

So I get taken away. And not even nicely. Don't know what that guys problem is. And I didn't even sit in his throne! I mean like I showed respect. And he just does this shit. Someone should teach this king that you have to treat your guests like royalty! Oh and that he shouldn't have kids as his guard. I mean it's not really a Job I would give to an unexperienced kid. It's only your life he's protecting! And a kid should be learning stuff not fighting.   
Well not that my opinion really mathers now cause I'm being thrown into a cell. Literally thrown!   
This will hurt tomorrow as well. 

The funny thing about this all is that I don't even know what I did wrong. Well that takes me back to my childhood doesn't it. 

I can only hope that the king comes here and at least explains some of this. I don't want to sit in this cell and I could probably get out of I really tried. But I want to know why he captured me. 

Like what did he say.. the daughter of the old king? Well he must be a little off. Maybe he fell on his head when he was a baby? 

I will just try to open the lock. That way I know if I can get out of this cell if I would want it. 

But I am going to wait for that king.

 

End of chapter 24.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter :3 next chapter more about the stuff that's going on. 
> 
> Instagram:  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> Ahh must love the shameless self promotion.  But hey what you gonna do.


	25. True love...

"QUIZNACK!" I throw the pin I'm using on the ground. These guys may be crazy, but they do know how to make locks.   
I'm already trying for an half hour to unlock this lock. And it is a bit harder then expected. I could even unlock the locks in a Galra ship, but this is hard even for me.   
It isn't impossible. If I try longer it will probably unlock, but I'm getting a bit frustrated. 

I pick up the pin again and I try again. But while I'm trying I hear someone approaching the cell I'm in. This could be the king going to explain what I did wrong.   
I quickly stop trying to picklock the door and hide the pin I'm using. 

Okay act natural you weren't doing anything.   
I sit down on the 'bed' that's in the cell to make sure he doesn't suspect me from escaping. I said bed but it's more a rock. Like literally it's some stone material with a thin blanket. Not even a pillow! I get you don't want to make prisoners life easy over here, but a pillow is just a right everybody has. 

The door slides open and indeed reveals the king and two other guards.   
"Hello Keira." He says in an evil way. Just by the way he talks you know he's bad news. 

I don't reply cause he doesn't deserve me replying. He doesn't even cares about it, and he says something to his guards next to him.  
"Leave us alone. But stay close for if I need you." 

The two guards did as he said and left the two of us alone in my room of imprisonment. I stand up so I'm kind of at the same height as the king.  
The king takes a few steps my way. I don't trust it so I step backwards, and I try to ready my bayard. Kind of stupid cause of course they took it away from me. Why would you let your prisoner keep their wapon! I must have dropped it when I fell to the ground because of that kid. 

"Scared aren't you." He says in an mocking way. 

"No just cautious." I reply. 

"Good, you should be." He says as he walks a bit closer again. 

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you gone. And look at me I'm actually going to succeed in that. I promised my people that I would take revenge, that's why they crowned me. They trusted me that I would be the one after 10.000 years that would do what's right for the people." He says.   
I look at him confused. I've never even known about anything about this planet, I didn't even know it's name for quiznack sake! How could've I done something wrong on this planet? Like not even a small crime cause they want me dead. Like what did I do??

"I sincerely have no idea what you are talking about. Like maybe you have the wrong person?." I say 

"O no we have the right one. But it's normal that you don't remember what you did." He stops for a moment..   
"Cause you where only a little baby."

"Really.. did everything go wrong when I was born!" I kind of say as a joke. 

"For my people yes." He says as serious as he could ever say it. 

"Well okay before you all cut my head off.. could you at least explain what I did wrong? Like I don't wanna die thinking 'yuwp I have no idea what's going on.'" I have no interest in dying though, and as soon as I have the chance I'm gone from here.

"Of course princess.. I will explain. 10.000 years ago the old king found his true love. He loved her with everything he had." 

I look at him confused and say.   
"I said I wanted an explanation. Not a history lesson. I could care less about your old king." 

Then I thought back when I first saw the king in the throne room. He did mention that old king.. wait didn't he say..   
The king laughs when he sees the face I am making while I remember what he said. 

"Ahh you probably remember that I said daughter of the old king. So let me finish my 'history lesson.'  
As I said the old king found love. He gave her many gifts and a lot of flowers everytime he had the change. And she was beautiful.. well I've never seen her of course. But now I look at you the stories must be true. 

Then the King asked her to marry him. She wanted to say yes so bad, but she couldn't. She was already married. The king already knew this but he thought she would leave her husband and marry him. She said she really wanted to leave her husband but couldn't. It was a powerful king and he had access to the most powerful weapon ever created. The woman wanted to protect our old king from this weapon so she said no to marrying him. 

Of course the king was heartbroken but he understood. But they didn't want to leave each other, they loved each other too much for that. So they kept meeting.   
And of course they made love to each other.

So it didn't take long before she was carrying a baby, his baby.  
So our king was happier then ever before.  
But then when he saw her again and said how happy he was that they where having a child together.

She said it was her husbands and not his. She said it wasn't his that it couldn't be his.   
He wanted an explanation and asked 'why she still slept with her husband.' But she just got irritated and walked away from him. He never saw her again. But he still loved her so much. He sent people to look over her and tell him how she was, and of course if the baby was already there. Even if she said it wasn't his, he still knew that there was a chance of it being his.  
So he waited. 

He was on his throne when one of the people he hired to watch over his lover came into the room and bowed before him. He had a shocked but sad looking expression.   
The king asked 'why he was here and not with his loved one'

The person told him the baby was born.. but his lover died because of it. 

He was so heartbroken he took his sword and stabbed himself with it on the spot, while everybody watched. He even didn't want to know about the baby. And we all know why. He hated the child the second he heard it killed his loved one. 

Later we found out that it indeed wasn't her husbands child, but it was indeed his. You could see that it wasn't fully Altean, she was half Aurthean.   
We've always known that she would return and take the throne. But you don't deserve that throne. You are a murderer and not worthy.   
You murderd the Queen of Altea our kings lover, and the king himself.  
So you may be the heir by blood, but we don't want you on this throne.

I looked at him thinking 'why does this stuff always happen to me' like I'm serious. I am just accepted by Allura even if I was the reason her mother died. And now this. And now I am again accused for killing my mother! 

"I can not believe that my mother cheated on king Alfor. From what i heard she was a kind and a great queen. I will not let you accuse her of disloyalty." I say to him.

"Well I don't think history lies, but that's just the opinion of a hole civilisation.  
You can see that your mother wasn't loyal. Just look at your face alone. You have no markings and your ears are a round shape, just like ours.   
There is no denying it." The king says.

"There has to be an other explanation!" I shout. 

"Are you this naive. I will see you soon princess." After he said that he walked out of the door and closed it again.  
I immediately want to slap myself for not just attacking without a weapon, I could've easily beaten bim. Well he doesn't look like a fighter, so I'm assuming I would've beaten him in a mather of seconds. 

How am I going to tell Allura ger mother is not who she thinks she is. I can't just tell her something like that! 

And when he said 'see you soon princess' like he thinks he's the coolest person in the work. He probably meant see you at your execution. Well not that I'll be there, so he won't see me there mhoehaha!

I pick up the pin again. Luckily for me that a pin is small so good for hiding. If he took it away I would've been in deep trouble.  
That makes me think of something, why doesn't White go insane right now? Makes me feel really wanted White thank you!   
Maybe she doesn't notice that I am in danger. Or she thinks 'nahh Keira can deal with this kind of crap. Well she isn't wrong but... I'm just a little shocked the king of this planet from like 10.000 years ago is apparently my father! And my mom is a apparently a not that loyal person. It's much to take in okay so don't judge me for not being able to picklock a door in a minute.

"Okay door listen to me now very clearly. You are going to open up to me very nicely so I can get out. I need a hug from my boy Shiro and you are not going to ruien that." Argg look at me talking to a door. 

Then I get a random thought in ny head.  
What are the others doing right now?

\-----------------------

"Doggone it! You better run! Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again, pirates!" 

"Oh, so you can't follow us outside, huh! Hahaha!" Lance says right before hitting his head and falling to the ground. 

\------------------------

They are probably having fun. I am seriously thinking it was stupid for not joining them. Then I would've never even known about this stuff. Now I have to live knowing my mother was some quiznacking bitch, and my father someone who killed himself because of his loved one dying while giving birth. 

Great family.... 

Then i turn the pin a little bit more and the door is unlocked. Said I could do it. If they ever don't want to kill me anymore.. I'm going to ask how they make these locks. 

I open the door..  
And because you cannot look through the door or walls, I'm suddenly eye to eye with some guy with a mask.   
It may or may not have scared me a little bit. 

"Quiznack!!! Who are you!" I say a bit too loud jumping back a bit.

"Shhhst Princess Keira.. they may not know we are here." The guy with the mask says.   
I look behind him and see more people with masks. 

"Oh yeah I was escaping..." I say. 

"We wanted to help you escape by picklocking the door for you.. but it seems that you did it yourself. But we can of course still help you getting out." The man says. 

"First who are you? and second why would you help me? I heard from your king the people don't really like me that much." I question the man. I'm not going to trust him blindly.

"Does it really mather?" He says. The man grabs something from behind his back. I look at him with caution, if he tries something I will be try to take them down so I can escape. But it doing that isn't needed.  
I see that he has my bayard in his hands. Before I can ask for him to hand it over he throws it at me. 

"We already stole your weapon back. Now follow us." He says and the group of men... wel at least I think they are all men judging by their body shape. With those masks on you can't be sure though. 

I run after the ?men? Wearing masks. I have a feeling I can trust them. They brought my weapon to me. 

We run for a while through the halls of the palace. It's so big! I think the men just got lost and that's why this is taking so long. Like how else could we  be running for so long. I know the palace is big... but it can't be that big right?

The man with who I spoke to suddenly stops and hold out his hand. So we all stop and wait for him to do something.   
He signs to the wall.   
Everybody but me seems to understand what is going on, they walk up to the wall he pointed to. 

And I could've guessed it.. they reveal a secret passage. So we all go in and walk through the narrow pathway.   
I'm really greatfull of their help now. I may have gotten out of that cell, but then I would've had to do all this alone. For sure that a guard would've seen me.   
I know Galra ships like the back of my hand, that's mostly because they are literally all the same. But I've never been here and it has many more hallways then a Galra ship.   
So their help is really appreciated. 

After a while walking in the secret passage the leader points to the wall again. Well I think it's the leader because he gives the commands. 

The other mask guys open the wall again for us to get out.   
Then the leader goes behind a wall and we follow to make sure we aren't seen.

We wait there for what seems so be minutes. Then we start running again. We are running from wall to wall for if guards come.   
We are standing against a wall again now. So again we stand still for some time. 

Then I hear behind us.  
"What are you people doing here!" 

I turn my head around to see who is talking. And there stands a guards with his weapon pointed towards us. 

I look at the leader of the group and say.   
"I got this." 

And I do got it cause a couple seconds later the guard falls to the floor. Unconscious! Not dead.

I look at the leader again so he knows we can continue again. The leader nods and we continue running again. 

It doesn't take long before the leader again points at a wall for the others to open it for him. But this time it doesn't lead to a secret passage, it leads to the outside.   
Woop woop freedome. Well I do still have to go to my lion.

We all rush outside away from danger. 

\-------------------

We stop in a safe place inside a forest ourside of the palace.   
I sit down on a big rock. And I got to say. This rock is even comfortabeler then that bed. Like how!

I look at the men that helped me escape. They start taking off their masks.   
And I was right! They are all men. 

"Thank you all for helping me." I say to all of them.

"We would do everything for our country." One of them says.

I look at them confused.. aren't they doing something wrong for helping me?

"Okay I'm confused now... can you guys explain what is going on. Like I came here because of a signal that someone needed help. But instead I get the explanation of how I was born. And now you guys are being a little vague. Please explain."

They looked at each other, then back to me. The leader steps forward and says.   
"I am Ravi, leader of the Tawaye. We go against the government cause we know the things they hide. 

Over there are my best fighters. The blond guy's name is Sylar. The one with the scar between his eyebrows is Mars.   
The other guy with the black hair actually never told us his name.. so we just call him rogue, we thought it was a good name for him. Sylar, Mars and Rogue greet me in silent after their names where said.

I took them on this mission because we needed you safe you're highness..-" I interrupted him after he said you're highness.

"Don't call me you're highness..." I didn't say it mean or something, but it did seem to shock them a bit.

"If I may ask.. why not?" He asks. 

"Just don't feel like royalty.. please continue the explanation." I reply.

''But you are royalty you'r..... Ehmm.. I mean. What would you like us to call you then?" Ravi seems to be confused and not used to this, but I'm glad he listens and respects my wish not to be called you're highness anymore.

"You four can just call me Keira." I reply. "So tell me about the Tawaye and this government." 

"Here on Aurth we always had a monarchy, and now we have just crowned the new king. Our last king didn't have any children so we needed another person that was good enough for the throne. But now we're stuck with what we have now. 

He became king because he promised he could for fill the promise of a king 10.000 ago after the old king died. 

Have revenge on the one that killed the real royal bloodline. I assume you already know that you are the daughter of the old king?" Ravi says. 

"Yes I've been informed.. not really nice to hear you are a child of a cheating queen and a king who does't want a child because it killed his lover." I say.

"That's where you are wrong Keira.." I look confused at Ravi. what does he mean? Then for the first time since I've met these guys one of the other guys says something. it's the blonde one so it's Sylar.

"The king's of the past and de one we have now always kept a secret. since the moment you where born... and even before that. The people always believed them, that's how the kept their throne. You've always been a threat to them. You are the real heir, the blood of the real kings and queens flows through you... not them. And they know that.. they know that you are supposed to sit on that throne not them. So they lied, all of them lied to their people." 

"What did they lie about?" I ask. Now the one named Mars begins to talk.

"You.. we've believed the story about the lover too. The one our king Taj Eraj has told you about... Till we found something, let's call it something interesting" The last part Mars says with a smirk.

Ravi begins talking again.

"We will give it to you when you leave.. we don't have enough time to explain everything. You just need to know that coming here was a mistake.. It was his plan from the moment he heard that you joined Voltron to kill you. He hoped that you would come alone so he didn't have to deal with the rest of your team, and he was lucky cause you indeed came alone." 

"Wait.. did the king sent that distress signal?" I ask.

"Yes he did. It was his plan to let everybody hide so you would come too the castle. And his plan worked. Luckily one of our scouts saw you fly over here in the white lion, so we could come to help you immediately" Ravi replies. 

"He did say something about having the people go into their cellars... How did he get them all to listen?" I ask.

"Cause they all hate you and want you dead." The man called Rogue says coldly. 

"They where informed of the kings plan of killing you finally after 10.000 years. You should've seen the streets the day he had said what he was planing. I think you would've felt more hated then you have every felt. Everybody was out on the street celebrating." Sylar says.

"Well I've never felt more appreciated... a party for me." I say as a joke.. but it did kind of hurt indeed. 

"Don't mind the people.. they don't know any better." Ravi says, he probably saw on my face that it did infact hurt me a little. "They don't know the truth.. but we of the Tawaye do know who should lead." 

"Wait wait! You people wan't me to lead you... like as your leader and if this all works out be your queen?!" I say shocked.

"Yes.. for we know you're not born of true love.

Your mother never loved our king."

 

End of chapter 25......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this chapter! it's kind of more backstory well not really backstory cause she wasn't even born. BUT that doesn't matter.
> 
> It's a bit longer chapter cause I didn't want to end the chapter on a point the next chapter doesn't have much content or is really short. So I did it till this kinda cliffhanger (Please don't kill me) :3 
> 
> I also hope it wasn't rushed. I don't think so, but I don't know what you the readers think about it. 
> 
> Well see you next chapter!!
> 
> -!- Insta -!-
> 
> ficteon_insta


	26. The truth

"No.." 

"No?" 

"No I won't... I can't lead you." I say. 

"What?" Ravi says. 

"I can't lead your people.. I don't know what you meant by my mother not loving my father.. but even if I am the rightful heir to the throne, I can't lead you." I say to the men in front of me. 

"Why not.. you must we need you" Ravi says. 

"Voltron needs me more.. I'm sorry. I can't just step out of a much bigger war to fight in a small one." I explain.

The men become silent. Then after a moment of silence Ravi nods and says.   
"We understand... The Galra are a big threat." 

"I'm sorry.. I really am." I say.

"We know your highness.." Mars says. I don't even correct him now. 

"Let's get you to your lion." Rogue says. Even with the lack of emotion in his voice, I hear that he's disappointed. 

"Yeah the others are probably wondering where I'm at." I say. I chuckle a bit thinking about Shiro's worried face when I tell him I was almost executed. He'll flip. And I'm wondering what the others did on their mission. 

"We have to move fast. The king must have already set up a lot of guards at your lion. He will not stop before you're dead." Ravi says. 

"But we will get you there save of course." Sylar says.

"Thank you guys.." I say with a smile. 

"We will do everything for you." Sylar says smiling back. O no just hit me with more guilt, thank you very much. Exactly what I needed right now. 

"We have to go now. Otherwise the king will search this part of the forest before we know it." Ravi says to all of us.   
We nod as response, then Ravi runs of and we follow him. 

\----------------------

We are hiding in a bushes and behind trees right now. We have a clear few of White, and indeed there are a lot of guards around her. But it doesn't seem like a big problem, we are with 5 strong people... I think we can make it. Wait.... 

"What are you going to do when I enter the lion." I look to my side towards Ravi. 

"Improvise.." 

I am worried now. What if they get captured. I don't think I could live with myself If they die for me. This Kingdom isn't afraid of executing people we know that for sure. So when they would capture these four people.. we know how that would end. 

"Don't risk your life for me, please Ravi..." I say to Ravi.

"I'm sorry you're highness. We will risk our lives for you." He replies. I look at him worried. But I nod understanding. 

"Princess?" He says.

"Yes?" I answer. 

"Have this." He gives me flash drive. I look at it and then look back at him with confusion.   
He sees I'm confused so he says.   
"It's the truth. Look at it when you get back."   
I nod as a response. 

Mars looks to the white lion from behind the tree he's behind. Then after a couple ticks he says.  
"We have to go now!" Mars says. 

And so we jump from behind out hiding places, and rush towards my lion. I don't know how long I've been on this planet, but I do know it's time to go. It must have been hours,so the others must be worried sick now, or not. They could also be thinking it's just a long mission. And well it is so they would be right. It's not like I've been gone for many nights, so I would  understand if they are not worried. 

Ravi notices a guard... well noticing us. He says to the other men and me.   
"Attack if they get to close to you!" 

I guess that will be our strategy then. We get closer and closer to White. We already got some guards out of the way, but for sure that there will be more. 

I kick some guard with a gun out of the way. His gun falls on the ground, and well I can't complain about that. I'm only not the best at handling a gun, well not that I'm the worst at it. But if we want to have a slight better chance at surviving this, then someone else can better shoot with this thing. 

"Who can handle a gun!" I shout to the others. They are a little bit busy with fighting, but it seems like Sylar has time to reply. 

"Me! You have one?" He shouts back. 

It seems like he already sees the gun in my hand. He gets ready to catch the weapon, so I throw it.   
He struggles with catching it, what looks really hilarious by the way. But he does catch it lucky for us.   
A guard was right behind him when he catched it, and it already wanted to shoot him. If he hadn't catched the gun, he couldn't have shot the guard before the guard shot him. 

"Thank you you're highness!" He thanks me. Still not liking the hole you're highness thing, so I shout back as a reply. 

"Call me keira!!"

"Oh yes I forgot... sorry!" 

I chuckle a bit. It's funny these guys give me the same feeling as when I work with the paladins. But it is different though. Team Voltron gives me a feeling of them being family. And the guys of the Tawaye feel like friends.   
Well I've only known them for like... I don't know a couple varga's? 

"We're almost at the lion. Get ready!" Ravi shouts. 

And it doesn't take long before I'm standing in front of White.  
"Hey missed me?" I say with a smile. 

Ravi rushes towards me and says.   
"Okay we got you covered. Now go!"   
I nod and White opens up. 

"Ravi as soon as I'm inside. Go run away. Make sure you are safe." I say to him. 

"First we have to make sure you are safe." He replies. 

"I will be safe. Now you four have to be safe as well." I say. 

I make my way to White. But then Ravi says.  
"Keira?"

I turn around to look at him.   
"Keira we will wait for you. One day you will sit on this throne." He says with a smile, then he rushes of before I can say something back to him. 

"They are really loyal aren't they." I say to White with a smile. 

Finally I'm back in my lion. Sitting in the really comfortable chair.   
White starts up, I feel a lot of energy because of that. I love the white light everywhere when she goes on. 

I look at the planet where my  ancestry came from. Really weird to know this now.   
I see that the people are still trying to open up White. Or to damage the lion. But I know that they will not succeed in that. They don't have the weapons for that. 

They soon realise this as well and slowly back of.   
They seem to go away. 

But they are not retreating.   
Really Ravi! Can't you do what I say for one quiznacking time! 

I see the four men of the Tawaye still fighting the men of the king. And they are losing... 

Lucky for them they have a lion on their side. 

"White let them see what you can do." I say with a smirk, and if white could smirk. She would've done so as well.   
But she can roar, so she does. 

I see that the men of the king, and even the four of the Tawaye have fear in their eyes as White roars. They probably didn't expect a ship making a sound like that. 

I let White run towards the four men. This makes the men of the king back away with fear. Ravi seems to calm down Sylar and Mars. Rogue already seems knows that nothing bad will hapen, so he's already calm. 

I push all the people of the king away with force so the four men can escape.   
I see Ravi look at me one more time full of great fullness. Then they run of into the forest. 

Then I fly away as well. 

\-------------------------

I'm in open space now. Slowly gettinh closer to the castle. I've forgotten how long the trip to planet Aurth was. So it will take me some time to get home. 

I look at the flash drive Ravi gave me. He said it held the truth.. the truth about me? Or is it about that lie every king told his people. 

I can wait till I'm back in the castle to look at it.. but White could show me whats on this thing somehow as well right? At least I think she can.   
I look around for somewhere to put the flash drive in.   
And I indeed find a way to make it possible. 

"Okay White. Let's see what's on this thing." I say.   
I plug it in and the screen turn blue.   
Then a two files apear. 

One is called pictures. And the other one is called logbook. 

Okay.. interesting. I open the one called pictures first. I'm kind of want to know what kind of pictures are on this thing. 

A lot of pictures appear, and they are all of.. of Allura? No it can not be Allura. King Alfor looks really young on one of the pictures, when he was this young Allura and I where children. it is my mom... they are all of my mom.   
That's kind of creepy.   
Why are there so many pictures of her, there are like more than 1000 pictures on this thing.   
And they are not made with her knowing, it isn't like she is posing for the picture. Most are made in hiding places. 

I look through the pictures. A couple pictures later I see something change. Slowly I can see her belly expanding. A couple pictures of King Alfor listening to the belly and looking really happy.   
Well we all know how this turned out to be... then I'm born and my mom dies. All the happiness is gone and I'm blamed for everything. 

I look through some more pictures. I want to look at my mom happy for a little bit longer. I've never known her.. Allura didn't have that much time with her either, but from what I heard she was a good mother. 

I see some more pictures of my mom. She is really big now. 

But then I see a picture of my mom holding a baby...  
Wait but they told me the king sent people spying on my mom cause she was pregnant of me.   
Why is there a picture of her holding a baby?   
Is that Allura? 

Another picture makes it clear.. it is indeed Allura. 

I skip a lot of pictures to have some answers. Many pictures later I see my mom again pregnant, and I see Allura listening to her belly. If this wasn't taken from a hiding place around the corner, this would've been such a cute picture. 

So they watched her from before she was pregnant of me?   
But that isn't right, the story that the king told me was a lot different. 

I close the folder and open the one called logbook.   
Maybe here are some answers. 

They are all video's. He looks human so he must be of Aurth. And I'm guessing this is my father.. 

I look at him before playing the video. Is this really my father? I do see some similarities, so I'm guessing he is. 

I start the video. 

-  
"I am king Jayvion of Aurth."  
So I was right it is my father.

"This is my logbook for my search. A search for a queen, a woman who will give this planet a heir.

I have found multiple people who could do such a job. So fear not my people,  I will make the blood of the kings and queens continue, and my child will make it continue as well. And it will forever lead you to greatness."   
-

The first video ends. Okay so it was his misson to find a wife. That's not that bad.

I start the next video.

-  
"Logbook two of my search. It has been some time since I've made my fist logbook, but in that time I've found my wife. She is perfect, a perfect queen a perfect mother.   
She already has experience on those two. And she will be mine soon, just wait my people. Our love will build this Kingdom, and our child will lead you someday."   
-

Okay.. so he's going for a married woman now?   
But maybe they really fell in love. 

Well one way to find out. So I start the next video logbook. 

-  
Logbook three of my search.   
She accepted to come here. She wants me too! I just know she is in love with me. She must have heard the stories about what I did for this kingdom. That is probably the reason she is in love with me. We are really going to meet each other. She will be so happy to finally meet her soulmate, me the great king Jayvion." 

Well this isn't a little bit creepy at all. I hope my sarcasm can be heard.

The next one.

-  
"My queen has finally arived. She will stay here for a couple weeks. I'm so glas she's here. Only one unfortunate thing happend, her husband came with her. They think this invitation is supposed to be for our kingdoms becoming friends. Oh no my naive queen, my lovely queen. You will be mine and not his after these few weeks. Maybe we can even take over Altea together, for it is your home planet. And I will do everything for you my love, and I will give you everything you desire. Even if it is a hole kingdom. Your young child can even be raised in the castle. I will treat Allura like my own. And your husband who treats you not like you are supposed to be treated, you may decide. I will do everything you say. If I may make a suggestion, I should just get rid of him. Then Allura won't be so confused. She will think of me as her father, and not him."   
-

I watch some more of these logbooks. And well they get weirder and weirder. It seems like he's really obsessive about my mother. He talked about all their conversations, and all the times he tried to make her fall for him. He gave her so much gifts, and really expensive ones too.   
He got really frustrated one video cause she still didn't except him as her new lover. 

-  
"Why won't she notice her love for me!! She loves me I see it in her eyes. Why does she feel the need to stay with that man, that awful husband of her! 

She will have my children! At the end of this week my child will be in her! She will leave soon so I have to make sure she has my child."   
-

Wait but I haven't seen anything about my mother loving him. Didn't Ravi say she didn't love him? But why am I then born?   
Whas Ravi wrong? No he also looked at these logbooks. 

I look at the next video, it's called Heir.   
I'm a bit scared to look at this one, but I still start the video. 

\-------yhea u be warned... gonna get heavy.-------

The second the video starts I feel tears  appear in my eyes. I can't say anything, I can't move.. and I can't stop the video.  
My mom is there on the ground. Rope around her and blindfolded.

"My queen. You finally accepted me."  
My mother doesn't speak, but I can see that she is scared.   

"Finally stage insemination can begin my love. Aren't you happy? I love you so much. Our child will be the result of true love my dear. 

My mother now did repond.  
"No please! I beg you."

The king and my father did something in my mothers mouth so she couldn't speak any longer.

"Silent my dear. You will ruin this beautiful moment. Just be silent and enjoy the pleasure I will give you. Be silent so you can feel everything. Maybe you can already think of names for our precious child. My love I love you so much. If something ever happened to you, I will take my own life so I can be with you. 

Tears are streaming out of the woman's eyes. 

"My dear why are you crying." The king takes away the blindfold from her eyes. And whipes away her tears.   
"Sweatheart there is no reason to cry. This is a beautiful moment. This is the moment we finally become one. Oh I get it these tears are tears of joy!"

He kisses the woman on her cheek. Then he lowers his head to kiss her on the mouth. My mother doesn't even struggle anymore, I can see she's tired and broken. 

"See you want it too. The way you calmed down makes me feel wanted. Oh love your lips are so sweet. I want to taste all of you. I can make you feel more pleasure than your husband has ever given to you. You will leave him as soon as you feel me become part of you. And if that isn't enough for you to leave him. You will feel our child growing inside of you, that will make you yearn for me. I cannot wait for the day we say our vows. I want to have our wedding as soon as possible!

Now he goes even lower. He kisses her neck, he leaves some marks as well.  
Then he rips her clothes of her body. And I see it all happening right in front of my eyes, a video of my biological father doing this to my mother.

"You are so beautiful my love. So unbelievably beautifully. Just look at you, your body your breatst. Perfect just perfect."   
He slowly slides his hands all over her body. Then he spreads her legs open. 

And I see it all happen.

I stop the video. 

My face is pale, and tears stream out of my eyes. 

I sit in my chair crying. White tries to calm me down with her purrs. But it doesn't help.   
So I keep on sobbing.

End of chapter 26.....

A/N  
Yeahh so well that's how that happened.

See you next chapter.. 

Insta  
ficteon_insta

"No.." 

"No?" 

"No I won't... I can't lead you." I say. 

"What?" Ravi says. 

"I can't lead your people.. I don't know what you meant by my mother not loving my father.. but even if I am the rightful heir to the throne, I can't lead you." I say to the men in front of me. 

"Why not.. you must we need you" Ravi says. 

"Voltron needs me more.. I'm sorry. I can't just step out of a much bigger war to fight in a small one." I explain.

The men become silent. Then after a moment of silence Ravi nods and says.   
"We understand... The Galra are a big threat." 

"I'm sorry.. I really am." I say.

"We know your highness.." Mars says. I don't even correct him now. 

"Let's get you to your lion." Rogue says. Even with the lack of emotion in his voice, I hear that he's disappointed. 

"Yeah the others are probably wondering where I'm at." I say. I chuckle a bit thinking about Shiro's worried face when I tell him I was almost executed. He'll flip. And I'm wondering what the others did on their mission. 

"We have to move fast. The king must have already set up a lot of guards at your lion. He will not stop before you're dead." Ravi says. 

"But we will get you there save of course." Sylar says.

"Thank you guys.." I say with a smile. 

"We will do everything for you." Sylar says smiling back. O no just hit me with more guilt, thank you very much. Exactly what I needed right now. 

"We have to go now. Otherwise the king will search this part of the forest before we know it." Ravi says to all of us.   
We nod as response, then Ravi runs of and we follow him. 

\----------------------

We are hiding in a bushes and behind trees right now. We have a clear few of White, and indeed there are a lot of guards around her. But it doesn't seem like a big problem, we are with 5 strong people... I think we can make it. Wait.... 

"What are you going to do when I enter the lion." I look to my side towards Ravi. 

"Improvise.." 

I am worried now. What if they get captured. I don't think I could live with myself If they die for me. This Kingdom isn't afraid of executing people we know that for sure. So when they would capture these four people.. we know how that would end. 

"Don't risk your life for me, please Ravi..." I say to Ravi.

"I'm sorry you're highness. We will risk our lives for you." He replies. I look at him worried. But I nod understanding. 

"Princess?" He says.

"Yes?" I answer. 

"Have this." He gives me flash drive. I look at it and then look back at him with confusion.   
He sees I'm confused so he says.   
"It's the truth. Look at it when you get back."   
I nod as a response. 

Mars looks to the white lion from behind the tree he's behind. Then after a couple ticks he says.  
"We have to go now!" Mars says. 

And so we jump from behind out hiding places, and rush towards my lion. I don't know how long I've been on this planet, but I do know it's time to go. It must have been hours,so the others must be worried sick now, or not. They could also be thinking it's just a long mission. And well it is so they would be right. It's not like I've been gone for many nights, so I would  understand if they are not worried. 

Ravi notices a guard... well noticing us. He says to the other men and me.   
"Attack if they get to close to you!" 

I guess that will be our strategy then. We get closer and closer to White. We already got some guards out of the way, but for sure that there will be more. 

I kick some guard with a gun out of the way. His gun falls on the ground, and well I can't complain about that. I'm only not the best at handling a gun, well not that I'm the worst at it. But if we want to have a slight better chance at surviving this, then someone else can better shoot with this thing. 

"Who can handle a gun!" I shout to the others. They are a little bit busy with fighting, but it seems like Sylar has time to reply. 

"Me! You have one?" He shouts back. 

It seems like he already sees the gun in my hand. He gets ready to catch the weapon, so I throw it.   
He struggles with catching it, what looks really hilarious by the way. But he does catch it lucky for us.   
A guard was right behind him when he catched it, and it already wanted to shoot him. If he hadn't catched the gun, he couldn't have shot the guard before the guard shot him. 

"Thank you you're highness!" He thanks me. Still not liking the hole you're highness thing, so I shout back as a reply. 

"Call me keira!!"

"Oh yes I forgot... sorry!" 

I chuckle a bit. It's funny these guys give me the same feeling as when I work with the paladins. But it is different though. Team Voltron gives me a feeling of them being family. And the guys of the Tawaye feel like friends.   
Well I've only known them for like... I don't know a couple varga's? 

"We're almost at the lion. Get ready!" Ravi shouts. 

And it doesn't take long before I'm standing in front of White.  
"Hey missed me?" I say with a smile. 

Ravi rushes towards me and says.   
"Okay we got you covered. Now go!"   
I nod and White opens up. 

"Ravi as soon as I'm inside. Go run away. Make sure you are safe." I say to him. 

"First we have to make sure you are safe." He replies. 

"I will be safe. Now you four have to be safe as well." I say. 

I make my way to White. But then Ravi says.  
"Keira?"

I turn around to look at him.   
"Keira we will wait for you. One day you will sit on this throne." He says with a smile, then he rushes of before I can say something back to him. 

"They are really loyal aren't they." I say to White with a smile. 

Finally I'm back in my lion. Sitting in the really comfortable chair.   
White starts up, I feel a lot of energy because of that. I love the white light everywhere when she goes on. 

I look at the planet where my  ancestry came from. Really weird to know this now.   
I see that the people are still trying to open up White. Or to damage the lion. But I know that they will not succeed in that. They don't have the weapons for that. 

They soon realise this as well and slowly back of.   
They seem to go away. 

But they are not retreating.   
Really Ravi! Can't you do what I say for one quiznacking time! 

I see the four men of the Tawaye still fighting the men of the king. And they are losing... 

Lucky for them they have a lion on their side. 

"White let them see what you can do." I say with a smirk, and if white could smirk. She would've done so as well.   
But she can roar, so she does. 

I see that the men of the king, and even the four of the Tawaye have fear in their eyes as White roars. They probably didn't expect a ship making a sound like that. 

I let White run towards the four men. This makes the men of the king back away with fear. Ravi seems to calm down Sylar and Mars. Rogue already seems knows that nothing bad will hapen, so he's already calm. 

I push all the people of the king away with force so the four men can escape.   
I see Ravi look at me one more time full of great fullness. Then they run of into the forest. 

Then I fly away as well. 

\-------------------------

I'm in open space now. Slowly gettinh closer to the castle. I've forgotten how long the trip to planet Aurth was. So it will take me some time to get home. 

I look at the flash drive Ravi gave me. He said it held the truth.. the truth about me? Or is it about that lie every king told his people. 

I can wait till I'm back in the castle to look at it.. but White could show me whats on this thing somehow as well right? At least I think she can.   
I look around for somewhere to put the flash drive in.   
And I indeed find a way to make it possible. 

"Okay White. Let's see what's on this thing." I say.   
I plug it in and the screen turn blue.   
Then a two files apear. 

One is called pictures. And the other one is called logbook. 

Okay.. interesting. I open the one called pictures first. I'm kind of want to know what kind of pictures are on this thing. 

A lot of pictures appear, and they are all of.. of Allura? No it can not be Allura. King Alfor looks really young on one of the pictures, when he was this young Allura and I where children. it is my mom... they are all of my mom.   
That's kind of creepy.   
Why are there so many pictures of her, there are like more than 1000 pictures on this thing.   
And they are not made with her knowing, it isn't like she is posing for the picture. Most are made in hiding places. 

I look through the pictures. A couple pictures later I see something change. Slowly I can see her belly expanding. A couple pictures of King Alfor listening to the belly and looking really happy.   
Well we all know how this turned out to be... then I'm born and my mom dies. All the happiness is gone and I'm blamed for everything. 

I look through some more pictures. I want to look at my mom happy for a little bit longer. I've never known her.. Allura didn't have that much time with her either, but from what I heard she was a good mother. 

I see some more pictures of my mom. She is really big now. 

But then I see a picture of my mom holding a baby...  
Wait but they told me the king sent people spying on my mom cause she was pregnant of me.   
Why is there a picture of her holding a baby?   
Is that Allura? 

Another picture makes it clear.. it is indeed Allura. 

I skip a lot of pictures to have some answers. Many pictures later I see my mom again pregnant, and I see Allura listening to her belly. If this wasn't taken from a hiding place around the corner, this would've been such a cute picture. 

So they watched her from before she was pregnant of me?   
But that isn't right, the story that the king told me was a lot different. 

I close the folder and open the one called logbook.   
Maybe here are some answers. 

They are all video's. He looks human so he must be of Aurth. And I'm guessing this is my father.. 

I look at him before playing the video. Is this really my father? I do see some similarities, so I'm guessing he is. 

I start the video. 

-  
"I am king Jayvion of Aurth."  
So I was right it is my father.

"This is my logbook for my search. A search for a queen, a woman who will give this planet a heir.

I have found multiple people who could do such a job. So fear not my people,  I will make the blood of the kings and queens continue, and my child will make it continue as well. And it will forever lead you to greatness."   
-

The first video ends. Okay so it was his misson to find a wife. That's not that bad.

I start the next video.

-  
"Logbook two of my search. It has been some time since I've made my fist logbook, but in that time I've found my wife. She is perfect, a perfect queen a perfect mother.   
She already has experience on those two. And she will be mine soon, just wait my people. Our love will build this Kingdom, and our child will lead you someday."   
-

Okay.. so he's going for a married woman now?   
But maybe they really fell in love. 

Well one way to find out. So I start the next video logbook. 

-  
Logbook three of my search.   
She accepted to come here. She wants me too! I just know she is in love with me. She must have heard the stories about what I did for this kingdom. That is probably the reason she is in love with me. We are really going to meet each other. She will be so happy to finally meet her soulmate, me the great king Jayvion." 

Well this isn't a little bit creepy at all. I hope my sarcasm can be heard.

The next one.

-  
"My queen has finally arived. She will stay here for a couple weeks. I'm so glas she's here. Only one unfortunate thing happend, her husband came with her. They think this invitation is supposed to be for our kingdoms becoming friends. Oh no my naive queen, my lovely queen. You will be mine and not his after these few weeks. Maybe we can even take over Altea together, for it is your home planet. And I will do everything for you my love, and I will give you everything you desire. Even if it is a hole kingdom. Your young child can even be raised in the castle. I will treat Allura like my own. And your husband who treats you not like you are supposed to be treated, you may decide. I will do everything you say. If I may make a suggestion, I should just get rid of him. Then Allura won't be so confused. She will think of me as her father, and not him."   
-

I watch some more of these logbooks. And well they get weirder and weirder. It seems like he's really obsessive about my mother. He talked about all their conversations, and all the times he tried to make her fall for him. He gave her so much gifts, and really expensive ones too.   
He got really frustrated one video cause she still didn't except him as her new lover. 

-  
"Why won't she notice her love for me!! She loves me I see it in her eyes. Why does she feel the need to stay with that man, that awful husband of her! 

She will have my children! At the end of this week my child will be in her! She will leave soon so I have to make sure she has my child."   
-

Wait but I haven't seen anything about my mother loving him. Didn't Ravi say she didn't love him? But why am I then born?   
Whas Ravi wrong? No he also looked at these logbooks. 

I look at the next video, it's called Heir.   
I'm a bit scared to look at this one, but I still start the video. 

\-------yhea u be warned... gonna get heavy.-------

The second the video starts I feel tears  appear in my eyes. I can't say anything, I can't move.. and I can't stop the video.  
My mom is there on the ground. Rope around her and blindfolded.

"My queen. You finally accepted me."  
My mother doesn't speak, but I can see that she is scared.   

"Finally stage insemination can begin my love. Aren't you happy? I love you so much. Our child will be the result of true love my dear. 

My mother now did repond.  
"No please! I beg you."

The king and my father did something in my mothers mouth so she couldn't speak any longer.

"Silent my dear. You will ruin this beautiful moment. Just be silent and enjoy the pleasure I will give you. Be silent so you can feel everything. Maybe you can already think of names for our precious child. My love I love you so much. If something ever happened to you, I will take my own life so I can be with you. 

Tears are streaming out of the woman's eyes. 

"My dear why are you crying." The king takes away the blindfold from her eyes. And whipes away her tears.   
"Sweatheart there is no reason to cry. This is a beautiful moment. This is the moment we finally become one. Oh I get it these tears are tears of joy!"

He kisses the woman on her cheek. Then he lowers his head to kiss her on the mouth. My mother doesn't even struggle anymore, I can see she's tired and broken. 

"See you want it too. The way you calmed down makes me feel wanted. Oh love your lips are so sweet. I want to taste all of you. I can make you feel more pleasure than your husband has ever given to you. You will leave him as soon as you feel me become part of you. And if that isn't enough for you to leave him. You will feel our child growing inside of you, that will make you yearn for me. I cannot wait for the day we say our vows. I want to have our wedding as soon as possible!

Now he goes even lower. He kisses her neck, he leaves some marks as well.  
Then he rips her clothes of her body. And I see it all happening right in front of my eyes, a video of my biological father doing this to my mother.

"You are so beautiful my love. So unbelievably beautifully. Just look at you, your body your breatst. Perfect just perfect."   
He slowly slides his hands all over her body. Then he spreads her legs open. 

And I see it all happen.

I stop the video. 

My face is pale, and tears stream out of my eyes. 

I sit in my chair crying. White tries to calm me down with her purrs. But it doesn't help.   
So I keep on sobbing.

 

End of chapter 26.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh so well that's how that happened.
> 
> See you next chapter.. 
> 
> Insta  
> ficteon_insta


	27. Talking about it helps

I am almost at the castle.. just a little bit longer.   
I just want to lay in my bed right now. I don't want people around me, but at the same time I do. I want them to all to hug me, expecially Hunk and Shiro.  But I also want them to leave me alone so I can sleep. 

Why does this have to be so complicated...

White tried to calm me down and make me smile the hole flight to the castle with her purrs. But it didn't really work. I do have to say that without her I would've been even more down.

I see the castle in the distance.. I will have to face the others soon. Do I have to tell them everything? I don't want Allura to be down as well. She will also be so mad, maybe she would try to attack that king of Aurth as soon as she hears this.   
But then we have a second war to fight, that can't happen.

\-----------------------

I walk towards the bridge. The others will be there for sure. Or at least someone will be there. 

I do hear people talking as I get closer. I'm not really capable to hear who's voice I hear, I am to tired for that. So I will just go to them.   
Just don't let them know how you feel now, don't let them know what happened. Not yet, maybe later I will tell them. 

I walk into the control room, and everybody is there. It seems like they are waiting, probably for me. I've been gone for some time of course. 

They all look up as they hear me coming through the door. Shiro looks really relieved and Lance is the first one to great me.   
"Keira! you're back!" 

Then Hunk says.  
"We were starting to get worried! We couldn't reach you!"

"Yeah why couldn't we reach you?" Pidge asks. Did I lose my communication device? Maybe I had lost it when I fell down? Or did they take it away without me noticing? 

"I don't know.." I say trying not to let my voice crack up. 

Shiro walks up to me, he looks really concerned. Did he notice me being down? Is he going to say something about it? Please not yet, not in front of everybody. I will tell him later, when we are alone. Allura is here as well she will break down..

But my worries are for nothing cause Shiro now smiles and says.   
"It doesn't matter. I'm happy you are back, you really made me worry. Don't just disappear like that." 

He lifts my chin and kisses me softly on the lips. 

"Hey! Het a room!" Pidge shouts. Then Lance, Hunk and Pidge burst out of laughter. Keith is or in deep thoughts, or he just didn't get the joke.   
I do see Keith stare at me for a couple seconds, but then he looks away.

"I hope your mission went well?" Allura says to me. 

I think everybody sees me look away for a couple seconds. But I quickly look up to her again and reply.   
"It wasn't that hard. The people on that planet are a bit irritating and time consuming, that's why it took so long. Sorry to make you all worry so much. " I smile after I finished my last sentence. 

"It's fine.. We knew you would return safe and sound to us. But if you took any longer we would've started searching for you." Allura says with a smile. 

"Okay so what happened to you guys.." I look towards something that wasn't in this room before.  
"And what is that!?" 

"That's Kaltenecker." Lance says with a goofy face. "Kaltenecker is now part of our family, so say hi." 

I awkwardly wave at the animal. And as soons as I did that the animal makes a weird sound. I never heard something like it, so I'm a bit weirded out.

"She likes you already." Lance says. 

Shiro sees my confusion and says. "It's an animal we have on earth. It's called a cow." 

"So how did it get here?" I ask still really confused about a random Earth animal standing in the room. 

"Long story." Hunk says 

"But a good story." Pidge says correcting Hunk. 

"I must say that it was indeed a quite enjoyable adventure." Coran says twisting his mustache a bit.  
Well at least they had a good time on their mission. 

"Tell me all about it later." I say with a smile. "Do we have the lenses?" I ask if they actually succeeded their mission.

"Yes and we have decided on our next move." Allura says. 

"We're headed for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters." Shiro says. 

\--------------------------

"So then I saw Keith coming out of the public bathroom. And well that guard was pretty scary, and I felt like a prey being hunted. So who else to go to then Keith." Hunk says to me. 

"Keith how did you read those bathroom signs?!" Pidge kind of shouts asks him. 

"Yeah you could've been in the girls bathroom." Lance says teasing Keith.   
Keith looks at Lance like he's considering murder, but he loves him to much so he has to suffer. 

"Lance I don't care. And how would they know that I'm a guy? They have never seen humans like us." Keith replies.   
Well maybe the people on Aurth go to that mall as well.... then they would know. No! Keira stop thinking about that for now!

"I still think you are a pervert. Those poor girls." Lance says trying to irritate Keith.

"Like I would look at them!" Keith says a bit loud.   
Everybody looks confused at Keith. Keith you may have fucked up buddy.   
But he quickly says.   
"I don't want to see girls peeing.. that's just weird!" 

"You can't fool us Keith. You would love to watch." Lance says. 

"Lance I think you would be the one that likes to watch girls pee." Keith replies.   
Before Lance says something back I stop this fight. 

"Guys can we stop this weird conversation! Nobody is going to look at girls pee." Lance and Keith stop with irritating each other. Really why do they keep fighting, they like each other! I know they do this so they can get attention from each other, but you can get attention from being nice as well. 

"Okay what happend after you found Keith?" I ask Hunk. 

"Well Keith and I where running from that security guard. And then we saw Lance and Pidge coming out of a shop with Kaltenecker." Hunk says. 

"She was free with purchase." Lance says. 

"At one moment we found Coran as well. So we where complete again." Hunk continues his story. 

"And then I had the brilliant idea to ride on Kaltenecker. That worked of course, the guard couldn't keep up with Kaltenecker's speed. So we escaped." Lance says. 

"And then Lance hit his head, and fell down on the floor." Pidge says with a smirk.   
Lance looks at her like she just threw him in front of Zarkon himself as a diversion.   
But the rest of us think it is pretty funny. Even Keith let out a little snort.   
I notice that Lance's face as he sees Keith snoring. His lovestruck smile appearing on his face. He must think that nobody sees him smiling at Keith, but I do. I know what he's feeling, It feels the same as I look at Shiro. In the beginning it was even worse, when it was just a crush.   
And speaking af the devil and he will appear, Shiro walks into the room. Well he is more a angel though. 

Well that sounds cheesy... 

"Keira.. can I talk to you for a minute?" Shiro asks.

"Of course." I reply.I stand up and follow him out of the room. Hunk,Pidge and Lance say goodbye to me, and Keith waves a bit. 

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.   
He looks at me and says. 

"No... it's just something I've been through today." He answers. 

"Oh..." He's also been through something tough? Is this the time I tell him as well? Or would that sound like I don't care about what he's been through? 

"Let's talk in my room." Shiro says. 

"Alright."

We walk to his room together, it's quiet but it's a comfortable silence. It doesn't take long before we arive at his room. I'm great full that we didn't came across somebody in the hallways who wants to talk to us. This could be pretty serious, and maybe I will tell him about Aurth then It would be blood serious.   
Shiro closes the door so we can talk in privacy. 

I cross my arms before I say.  
"I have to tell you something as well. But you first, it sounded serious so I'm worried."

Shiro smiles for a second. He walks towards me and lays his head down on my shoulder. Then he says.  
"Glad I have someone that worries about me." 

I put my hands in his hair and play with it. He seems to be a bit more relaxed now.   
"So.. what did you want to tell me?" I ask. 

"It was.. weird. I saw Zarkon, and we fought. I think I almost died." Shiro says.   
I remove Shiro's head from my shoulder so I can see him better.

"You almost died?.." I say worried and a bit shocked. 

"Yes.. Zarkon almost killed me. I almost left you here alone." Shiro looks away to the side so he doesn't have to look at me in the eye. 

"Me too.." I say looking down as well.

"What?.." Shiro looks up in shock.  

"I almost left you too.." tears are starting to fall from my eyes.   
Shiro sees this and whipes them away. 

"Shiro.. I don't want us to leave each other."

"What happened..?" He asks. 

"Long story." I say. 

"Well I do want to know.." He says with a calming smile but worry in his eyes. 

"Okay.." 

Shiro leads me to the bed. We both sit down. Then he says.   
"It looks like you've went through someone worse then me." 

"Don't say that. You where almost killed by Zarkon." I say. 

"Keira.. love I can see in your eyes that you went through hell. So don't mind how my day went for now okay?"  

"But I don't want that." I reply looking sad towards the ground pouting a bit. 

"But I do." He says as he grabs my hands again. "Now tell me what happened." 

"The mission was a trap.." I look at Shiro, he seems confused.   
"They.. they are all like me there. Well more like you, human." 

"You saw humans?" Shiro asks. 

"Yes but.. they where not nice like you guys." I reply. 

"Did they try to kill you?" He asks. 

"Most of them yes... I know why it isn't because they are monsters, They are just human. They are like you described the humans on Earth, when they don't know better they do what they are told. They are lied too, and then follow it blindly. Except the people who actually follows the facts and not words.

I do know more about myself now, cause they are supposed to be my people."

"What..?" Shiro looks at me confused. 

"Their king had set up a trap to capture me, and I got to admit that it worked. I was thrown into a cell, and I was going to be executed." I see Shiro's eyes widen, but before he can say something I continue. 

"Their king came to me and told me a story... About a queen who fell in love with someone else then her king, and had a baby. He told me I am that baby..." 

"So then your mom.." I know what he tries to say, but I interrupt him.  

"No, my mom didn't cheat on king Alfor. That's the lie they told those people!" I actually got angry now. I stand up and tears fall from my eyes. 

"THEY LIED TO THEM!" More tears stream down my cheeks.

"HE RAPED MY MOM!" 

 

I fall down on the floor. "

"He raped her.. and I saw it all." 

Shiro sits down next to me and pulls me into a hug. I cry on his shoulders, luckily he doesn't mind his shoulders getting wet. After a few minutes I calmed down a bit. Shiro notices that I calmed down and asks. "Can you explain.. how you saw it?"

I reached into one of my pockets and take the flash drive out of it. 

"The maniac filmed it all 10.000 years ago." I say as show the flash drive to Shiro.   

"I'm so sorry Keira.." Shiro says sincere. He slides a bit closer towards me and puts his hand on my cheek. I close my eyes as I feel his touch. I love it when he touches me there with his normal hand, his robotic hand feels so cold. 

"It does explain a lot." I say. 

"Yeah.. you never knew why you didn't look Altean."

"It's really because I'm half human. It's just hard to find out you are the child she never intended to have. And then I killed her at birth as well." I say. 

"Keira.. I'm sure she would've loved you." 

"You don't know that, everybody hated me. Mostly because I killed their beloved queen, but I know they hated me for how I looked as well. Some even hated the queen after they saw I didn't look like their king, they thought she cheated. but she was raped and she died because of it, because of me. She didn't deserve this." I say.

Shiro puts my head on his shoulder again and he puts his arms around me. "Keira.. don't underestimate a mother's love. She would've protected you and loved you cared for you, just like we love you now. Everything happens for a reason Keira, do you think you would've build White if you had a good childhood?" I shake my head no at his question.

"And without White would you be here now?" He asks again, and again I shake my head no. 

"So we would've never known each other as well. of course you may be sad and cry about the past, that's normal. But know that the future is so much better. So please cry on my shoulder but then please kiss me afterwards. We will get through everything together, and we have the rest of our team as well. They love you as much as me, and you even have Allura now. She may have hated you, but then she saw how you really are. The others in your past just didn't saw you for how you are, so they are in the wrong here. I'm sure that if they gave you a chance you would've been their princes who they would fight for. 

I close my eyes and cry. Only these tears are from Shiro's words. 

"I love you Keira." He says. 

"I love you more." I say. 

"How dare you love me more." He says with a smile. "I wanted to do that." 

I let out a small chuckle and say. "Well that sucks for you." 

We sit like this for a long time. Just us for now in each others arms. Maybe the others are getting worried now. They know Shiro wanted to talk to me, but I don't they expected it to take this long. But I don't really care right now. I wanted to cuddle with Shiro the whole I was on that planet, and now I finally can. So I don't want to be interrupted by anyone. 

After this whole time in silence, he is the one that says something first. 

"Is my princess feeling better."

"A lot.. And Shiro?" 

"Yes..?" 

"I may be an actual princess." 

 

End of chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter. I didn't have any time to write :(
> 
> hope you people didn't got too emotional, cuz I did. not even gonna lie. Emotional music helps, but a bit too much.
> 
> But hey I hope you peeps liked this chapter a lot. Give me a nice commend, I really like it when you  do. Gives me a lot of motivation, and then I really know how much you guys like this story :3
> 
> Well see you next chapter! I'm going to try to finish it earlier then I did now. I have to do a lot for school now. exams are coming up, and I have now a lot of tests. But one good thing these days is that it is almost my birthday!! I'm so pumped, but I don't trust my family now THEY ARE PLOTTING SOMETHING! I swear I'm up to them. My birthday is literally on Easter. So me is triple festive person this year, well I don't really know if april fools is something people see as a festive day?? Like is it? 
> 
> but hey idc :3
> 
> Well okay see you guys next time!
> 
> \--- INSTA ---
> 
> ficteon_insta


	28. I don't want to regret it

"You've always been a princess Keira, even if they didn't give you that title on Altea." 

"I'm not talking about Altea Shiro." I say. 

"What?" He replies. 

"I'm talking about Aurth."   
I look at Shiro who finally gets it. 

"Then.. your mother was raped by." He says but I finish his sentence before he can finish it.   
"Their king."

I give Shiro the flash drive.   
"You can watch it... just not the last video please. And don't tell Allura about it yet." I say. 

"You don't have to give me this Keira." He says. 

"I want you to. I trust you with this. And I don't want to have this damn flash drive anymore." I say looking sad at the object in Shiro's hand. 

"Do you want to watch it with me? Or should I watch it alone. It's your choice." He says. 

"I don't want to watch that thing ever again... I will just go and hang out with the others while you watch it. Like Lance is always good to hang out with, maybe he can apply that thingy on my face again. Or I could go and train with Keith. Or cook with hunk while pidge is doing something on her computer next to us." 

"Alright.. and maybe you can wash the mice with Allura." 

Allura.. no I can't just do like I know nothing around her! What if she finds out about our mom... and what if she acts out of anger against the people of Aurth, I can't let her do something like that. That is literally betraying the people who did help me. 

Shiro notices me thinking about something and says. "Is something wrong?''

"I don't think that's a good idea Shiro.." I say.

"Washing the mice with Allura? You can't just ignore her now you know.." Shiro says. 

"I know I can't Shiro.. I just don't want to deal with it now." 

"You will have to talk about this soon. she can't not know about this, it is her mother too." Shiro says.

"If she would know this now she would... she would not act like herself. She has finally accepted that Altea isn't there anymore and that king Alfor has past away. If she would know about her mother being raped.. I don't know if it will go well, especially for the planet I was on."

"Would it be a problem? They did imprison you and almost execute you. It would be better if we did something about the government on that planet." Shiro says. 

"Not yet. The planet isn't a place where the people who live there are not living in poverty. The only thing wrong there is that the government is corrupt and lying to it's people. But that will have to wait. We cannot have two wars at the same time. If they cannot handle the situation the Tawaye will call for our help. Our priority lays with defeating Zarkon now. They said they would wait for me, so they understand that we can't help them right now." I explain. 

"Who are the Tawaye?" Shiro asks.

"They are the people that helped me. I like them good guys. There was this guy named Rogue, he didn't say much. I thought that was pretty funny. And there where three more men." 

"If you trusted them they have to be good guys." Shiro says with a smile.

"Yeah.." I say as I stand up. I give Shiro a kiss on the forehead and say. "Love you.."

"Love you too Keira. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey Keira you took awhile with Shiro.. Did you have fun?" Lance says with a smirk. 

"You better shut up.. I know things and everybody is in this room." I threaten him giving him a devilish grin. 

"Well I will be silent then. I don't know exactly what you know of me... but I won't take any chances." Of course Lance lies about the last part. Then he walks out of the room, probably towards his own. 

"Well now everybody is curious what Keira knows about Lance." Pidge says to Hunk, who looks a bit disappointed he doesn't know something about Lance. The funny thing is that I do know some other things about Lance then Keith alone. I wouldn't say anything about his crush with his crush literally in the room, but the other things aren't that bad. 

"He has curly hair what he straightens it every morning." I say with a grin. The moment I said this Keith almost chokes. He's as red like his lion at the moment. He laughs is off while Pidge and Hunk start laughing too. Keith excuses himself to get out of the situation and leaves the room. 

"How did he hide that for all the years I've known him." Hunk says. 

"Don't tell him you got it from me"  I say with a smirk. "Just say that the mice told Allura again or something."

"Wait.. the mice tell things to Allura?" Pidge says a bit shocked. I am immediately know I've said something I shouldn't have said.

"So that's why she wanted me to tell her a secret back on Arus!" Pidge says pretty loud. I walk slowly backwards to the door. 

"Well look at the time. Ticks are ticking. I'm sure Lance needs me for something... Bye!" And I rush out of the room. I hear Pidge and Hunk continue talking about what they just heard from me. Allura didn't told me that the mice did thing like that, I've just found out one time. She was gossiping with the mice, and well I walked past her. So she never told me to keep it a secret. That's equal to not guilty in betraying her trust. If she finds out I didn't tell her about this with our mom... Would she feel betrayed? I don't want that I've just gained her trust, I don't want to lose it already..

No not these thoughts.. I just need some more time before I tell her about what happend. She will understand that. 

I take a deep breath so I don't freak out. Don't want someone to find me having a panic attack in the middle of the hallways of the castle. If that would happen they would ask a lot of questions for sure. I don't want them all to worry about me now, Shiro is enough for now. 

I think I will indeed go to Lance right now. You know to keep my mind of things. I meant what I said to Shiro, I think he's awesome to hang out with. I just need the face treatment he does, I need to relax now. So I walk to Lance's room. 

"Lance..?" I say as I knock on his door.

"Yes.. come in." He replies.

The door opens and I walk in. Lance sees that it is me and Immanently takes a defensive stance with his arms crossed. "Look who we have here, the woman that almost exposed my secrets."

"Lance.. You really think I would do a thing like that." 

"I'm not sure what you are capable of now anymore." Lance says.

"Lance.." I say a bit irritated. 

"Fine you wouldn't just expose me" 

I walk over to his bed and just lay down on it like it is my own. Then we just look at each other. I know that he wants to ask me why I'm here. But he also looks unsure because I'm looking back at him like 'You know why I'm here.'

"So..." He hesitates but he goes for the question. "What can I do for ya."

"Help me relax. Just do something with those beauty products you have in your bathroom, just like last time." I say. 

"You're having a hard time??" He asks. 

horrible actually 

"No.. Just a bit stressed. Help me pretty pretty please." I beg. 

"Well I do like to be called pretty.. so okay I'll help you." He says as he walks towards the bathroom to get the stuff.

"You like to be called pretty?" I say with a chuckle.

 He puts his finger on his mouth and replies with. "Quiet now. If you're going to make fun of me I will not do the mask on your face." He's quiet for a couple ticks and then he says. "And what I just said is a secret. Especially for Keith!" 

"He will find out sooner or later, so it doesn't matter if I tell him." I say with a smirk.

 "Hey!" Lance says feeling attacked. 

"Hey you hope he will." 

"Okay yes but still." Lance says with a blush on his face. Lance starts with putting things on my face. His hands are miracle workers! Like how does this feel so good. Keith go for it you won't regret it I swear, just confess and you have a life time of this. Okay I'm feeling jealous now. Why can't Shiro Do things like this. I will make him learn.

"You wanna talk about our loved ones.. You know like you humans do at those sleepovers." I say.

"Yeah this does look like a sleepover, so let's do it. It kills me to not be able to talk to anybody about Keith, we should do this more often." 

"Why don't you tell Hunk. He's like your best friend right?" I ask.

"He's awesome yes.. But I don't know what Pidge would do if she finds out Hunk knows a secret about me. I think she would succeed in getting it out of him and then I'm screwed. So no thank you." Lance answers.

"She would make your life a living hell." 

we both agree with a sound that says 'Yeah..'

"So how is it going with Shiro?" He asks.

"I love that guy." I reply. 

Lance chuckles a bit. Then he says. "Yeah.. we all notice that. Just the way you both look at each other.. I want that so bad with Keith. Sorry if that sounded jealous." 

"I get it.. I'm sure you will." 

"Well I'm not" He replies.

"Trust me.. okay you will. We just need more excuses for the two of you to be together in one room. Then one of you will confess for sure." I say. 

"One of us? Like Keith would ever confess to me. The guy would rather stick a knife in me or something. And If I would confess he would just laugh at me, I really won't be able to handle a rejection like that Keira." Lance says with sadness in his voice. Lance you wouldn't even be rejected!"

"Well.. I'm sure he likes you too. Trust me confessing is the best thing you can do right now.. You know you are in a war Lance. You can regret not telling him any day now." I say. When I said the last thing I heard Lance sniff. Is he going to cry!

"Lance are you okay?" I ask worried.

"I don't want to regret it.. But I would regret it both ways!" Yes Lance is crying. "If I tell him I would regret I've told him. But if he dies. I can't handle this anymore Keira, it's just too hard." I sit up so I can look at Lance better. 

"Lance hey.. It's okay you can cry. If I didn't have this goo on my face I would've hugged you." The last part made him chuckle a little bit. 

"Lance listen to me. I think you would regret it even more if you didn't confess. but it is not my decision and if you want to be more sure of his feeling then do so." 

"Yeah.. I think I need some more time. Even if I don't have it. I don't want to rush into it and regret everything, so I will have to take my time to sort everything out. He's the first person I've felt this much for so.. I guess I have to make baby steps." He replies.

"So.. you like girls and boys then. What is that called?" I ask him.

"You don't know? Well you are not from Earth, so I don't know how relationships went for you." 

"On Altea I haven't seen same sex couples, but well I was only in a castle the whole day. And I was really young before I build White. So it's logic I didn't really known about it till I met you all." I reply.

"I'm Bisexual. Bi means two or both or something, and well sexual means you know sexual. Do you know about the other sexuality's?" He asks me.

"Only.. gay" I say.

"I can teach you to understand it. Cause I Lance Mclain master of the.."

He gets cut off by the door opening. Well thankfully cause I think he would've said something weird. We both look towards the door that had just opened, and we see Keith standing there. He seems a bit scared when he says. "What does she have on her face!" 

"Face mask.." 

"You know what.. just. Shiro wants us on the bridge. We're going to the blade of marmora headquarters."

 

 

End of chapter 28......... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. I'm writing this at 23:26 and in a half hour it is technically my birthday. Cause well you are actually only another year older on the time you where born as well. But we don't do that it's to complicated. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be about the blade of marmora! Finally I am progressing in the real story line, this is like s2 and we are already further then that. 
> 
> Well till next time :3 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Insta - 
> 
> ficteon_insta 


	29. Benefit of the doubt

"Coran, How soon will we get to the Blade of Marmora's base?" Shirt asks.

"Based on the coordinates that Ulaz gave us, we should be there within a few doboshes." Coran answers.

"I can't wait to see it! I mean, they were able to fold space-time, and that was just at an outpost!" Pidge says full of enthusiasm. 

"Did they? That's pretty awesome." I say because I wasn't with them at the time. I did know they've met a Galra who was with the Blade of Mamora. From what I heard the guy could be trusted, he sacrificed himself for them. But we don't know how far the Galra are willing to do for their emperor. They do always say victory or dead, so this could be a trap. We have to be cautious but I don't think we have to show them we are. If they would be good people and we don't trust them. Maybe they will be offended or something.

Hunk says something about the base they visited was like a space taco. Don't know what a taco is.. but it sounds good. 

"Well, sure I guess it is kind of a space taco, but my point is, imagine how amazing their home base will be!" Pidge says.

"Exactly. It could take on any shape. Like a space jelly donut. Or long, like a space éclair. Or a space cheese blintz with a cherry sauce on top. Maybe a little dusting of powdered sugar. That's the stars." Hunk says while probably imagining it. 

"Sounds good." I say. 

"Aw! Now, I'm hungry for breakfast." Lance says after me. 

Our daydreaming about food is rudely interrupted by Keith who says a bit harshly.  
"Guys, this is a serious mission. We need to focus." 

Lance repeats Keith in a mocking way. And I look at the others with a face that says 'he seems a bit cranky..'  
Note to myself. Stay away from Keith this mission, don't want him to shout at me.

Not many ticks later Coran says.   
"The base is in range."

Shiro gives the order to get us closer to the base. But getting there will be a bit harder then we thought it would. I'll give them a 100 points for security that's for sure. 

"Is that a black hole?" Hunk asks.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's two black holes and a giant blue star." Coran answers.

"That's not better." Hunk says. 

"No kidding. Just inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius." Pidge explains. 

"So, would you die from burning alive or freezing to dead?" I ask. 

"Probably both." Pidge replies. 

"Okay, it's like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it's still frozen in the middle, right?" Hunk says. Really if I ever get to go to Earth, I want to experience the things the others are talking about whole the time. 

"Now, I'm hungry for lunch!" Lance says because Hunk talked about the burrito thingy. I guess humans from Earth like those things frozen in the middle and hot on the outside.

"Guys, quiet! Coran, where's the base located?" Keith says the first part really loud. That guy is really not having it today isn't he. 

"In between those three deadly celestial objects." Coran answers.

"The perfect defensive position." Pidge says. Told you I gave them a 100 point for security. Even Pidge says so.

"Or the perfect trap." Allura says not trusting this all. I get it though. The Galra did many things wrong. They blew up Altea so of course Allura doesn't trust them. 

"It is a too much work for a trap I think." I say. "Why would you hide a base like this just to capture us, they could've used this base as a head Galra base for Zarkon instead of just a trap. 

"I'm with Allura. Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there at all?" Hunk says. 

"What are you talking about? We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option!" Keith says really loud. I may be wrong, but it also sounded a bit desperate.

"Okay. Jeez. Calm down." Lance says a bit annoyed. But I see on Lance's face that he heard the desperation too.

The castle gets close enough to the base so they notice us now. Alarms go off in the castle and a programmed voice asks for our identity. 

Shiro is the one that answers the voice. He first asks Coran to make him clear and understandable. Then he speaks.   
"We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz."

I really wish I could've met this Ulaz. Shiro said he had saved him from the prison he was in, so I would've loved to thank him for that. Sadly I never had the chance. 

It doesn't take long before the voice answers. It says that only two may come in and unarmed. I get that they want us to come in unarmed, why would you let somebody you can't trust yet visit you with their weapons. But why can't we all go. We can't trust them yet either, so sending only two people out there could be a dead sentence. 

Allura doesn't seem to understand why we must come unarmed because she says. "Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, this doesn't feel right."

"We've come too far to turn back now." Shiro answers. 

"I understand it actually. We would've asked the same thing. But why only two?" I say

"I don't know Keira. We will just have to go and trust them." Shiro answers me. 

Allura makes a disapproving sound and says. "Trusting a Galra is never a great Idea." 

"I trusted a Galra sometime ago.. didn't go as planned. But let's give these guys the benefit of the doubt. You never know they could be great allies." I say.

"They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only open for another varga. Then, it will be closed for two quintants." Coran says looking away from the screen. 

"They're gonna close it for two years?" Hunk says shocked and confused.

Pidge just says "Two days." Correcting him.

Lance smoothly slides towards Shiro. I already know what he wants. Don't know why he wants to join Shiro right now, like he could die... Wait since when did we decide that Shiro goes to the base, He could die! Are we gonna vote again.. please. Okay fine he can go cause he's the leader. But if he dies I will kill him. Going to make him promise that he won't die. 

"..Keith, you're coming with me." I didn't hear the first part. But I guess Keith is going with Shiro then. 

"Keith's a hothead! He's probably going to shoot first and ask questions later! And they're not gonna be able to answer his questions because they'll be dead!" Lance says annoyed that he cannot join Shiro.

"But how can he shoot.. his bayard is a sword?" I say as a joke.

"You get what I mean." Lance says. 

"We haven't yet severed Zarkon's link with the Black Lion, so it has to stay here. And the Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun. So, yes, it'll be Keith." Shiro explains. Lance feels defeated and backs away a bit. 

"The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least. You're walking a razor's edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun. One false move, and you'll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp." Coran warns them. My eyes widen a bit. That better not happen to them. Keith you better fly straighter then you are! 

"Okay.. duly noted." Shiro says. I look at Shiro and he looks back at me. I give him a lookthat says 'If you don't say goodbye in private I will kick your ass.'   
He nods in response. Funny that he actually understood what I was trying to say.  

Then I look at Keith. He seems focused and deep in thoughts. I don't know what is going on with him today. But I guess he just needs to go on this mission, if he's like this after the mission I command Shiro to go and talk to him. 

"Okay get ready to leave you two." Allura says.

Keith and Shiro nod and then say their goodbyes to everyone. Shiro of course walks towards me first. I'm not even letting him say something I already drag him to the hallways before he can. I see in the corner of my eyes that the others think it's pretty funny. They all look at each other with a smirk. 

I push Shiro against the wall when we get to the hallway. That makes it sound like I'm really strong, but I know he's letting me. 

"Don't you dare be killed." I say

"I will try. I'm going to trust those people there. If you don't trust them, trust me." He replies. 

"I give them the benefit of the doubt." I say looking into Shiro's eyes. "It's just I can't.. we can't help you if it goes wrong. I'm worried okay. Look I know this is worth the shot, they could be greatest allies we could get. But they are still... The race that ruined every life in most of the universe."  

"Maybe they are not all the same." Shiro says. 

"I know.. it can't be that they are all bad. I'm just slow in trusting people okay." I say. 

"Hey.." Shiro strokes my cheek with his hands. " I get it.. just trust me and wait. It will be okay I promise."

"Alright.." 

He closes the space between us with a quick kiss. Not really a kiss that says, this could be that last kiss. But it will do. 

"I love you." He says. 

"Love you too." I say. 

It doesn't take long before Shiro and Keith enter the red lion. I hope nothing will happen. I can only hope that those Galra are indeed good people. If they're not Zarkon is going to feel this. I'll make sure of that. 

I already hate his guts.. but If Shiro gets taken away from me.

I wont know what I'll do.

 

End of chapter 29.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit shorter then previous chapters. I want to start the next chapter with them actually arriving at the blade of marmora. So well I had to end it here :)
> 
>  
> 
> \----insta----  
> ficteon_insta


	30. His voice almost cracks

I am sitting here waiting for Shiro or Keith to contact us about their mission. But that takes a long time, and I'm getting impatient. We have no Idea what is happening there maybe they are in really deep trouble right now, What if they are dead!!. Okay Keira think positive, it is Keith and Shiro you are talking about now. If someone would fuck people up, it are those two. But what if I'm too positive right now!? I sigh and sit down on Shiro's chair in the control room. Everybody is here now waiting for them to at least say that they are fine. Hunk is just trying not to think about it and is building something over there in his chair. It looks like a couple of Coran's cubes but then he builds them up like a tower for no reason, do humans do that for fun? doesn't look that hard and not very exciting. I look at Pidge who is busy trying to get some communication going, even tough she already knows it isn't going to work. 

Lance is just watching every screen he can look at from where he is sitting. And Allura and Coran check every tick if they notice something new on the screens, like movement or a signal. 

Then Allura asks " How long has it been?" Breaking the silence in the room. 

 "Roughly ten vargas." Coran answers her.

"That's already too long for me." I pout and sink a little bit more into the chair. I really don't like feeling this useless. I hate waiting from now on. You can't do anything and you just worry the whole time. I just want some sort of 'Hey we are fine don't worry, really nice people here they even gave us dinner.' 

 "The path is closed for, like, I don't know, 30 more vargas or something?" Lance says. I groan a bit more and sink even more into the chair, I'm like almost laying down instead of sitting at the moment. 

"That's actually correct." Coran says reacting on what Lance said.

"Really?" Hunk asks a bit shocked.

 "Yeah, I wasn't born yester-quintant." Lance says.

"Yay Lance can calculate things. So they are going to be gone for more then another Quintent?" I say with now my legs raised on the back of the chair and laying down. Coran answers my question by saying yes, that made me groan again. 

"I-I have to know what's going on down there." Allura says irritated. 

"There's no way to get a read on their base. Too much interference from the solar flares and the black holes." Pidge says 

"If we account for the gravitational lensing, maybe we can reduce the noise and interference and connect with the Red Lion's sensors, right? Th-That's right, right?" Hunk says looking at Lance. Lance had one calculation correct and is now our new genius I guess. Well I'm fine with that. 

"Are you looking at me?" Lance asks. I see some shock in his eye when he said that. 

"We can give it a try." Coran says looking at Allura for permission. 

"Get on it." She says. So Coran immediately tries everything to make Hunk's idea possible. Pidge and Hunk are helping him of course. 

I don't know much about mechanics and the things they are working with, and Lance doesn't really know about those thing either. So I decide to go sit next to him while they are working. I also decide to just lay my head on his lap, why I don't know I just think he's a great pillow. I could fall asleep this way and forget that my boyfriend is probably dying for a second, that would be so nice.Lance doesn't seem to mind me laying there so I'm not moving. 

"Lance?" I say quiet enough so that the others don't hear me.

"Yeah?"

"It is pretty funny how they are working to communicate with our boyfriends while we don't do anything." I say trying to make the situation a bit better.  

"Keira.. He isn't my boyfr..." I cut Lance of by placing a finger against his mouth.

"Boyfriends." We are silent after that for a few ticks. But then I say to Lance. "I hope they are alright."

"Yeah me too." Lance says. 

"If they die.. let's kill them." 

Lance chuckles and says "Deal."

"So are you going to confess when he get's back?" I ask. 

"No.. We are in the middle of a war and and."

"Well so are me and Shiro. Really you may be a lot more worried then without a partner but it is worth it believe me. It also gives you the chance of having happiness in this mess you know. I'm sure I would've regret it so much if we hadn't confessed and he would die." I say. I see Lance looking away when I said the last part. He must be struggling with that, cause well he already told me that he didn't want to regret it. I know he wouldn't if he would just confess of course, but they have to take this on their own speed. They can't go too fast because then they could make rash decisions, but going to slow is not a option because then they would lose each other. This is why I'm not telling one of them that the other likes them back, they have to find out for themselves. If I say something now to Lance he could make a rash decision and do something he isn't ready for. 

"You think I should confess?" Lance asks really unsure.

"Yeah but only if you think you are ready." I say. 

"I'll think about it." Lance says. 

 Our conversation ended and not much later I fell asleep with my head still on Lances lap. I really just hope that when I wake up Shiro will be here and it will be all okay. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"The Red Lion is moving!" I immediately wake up. 

"We gotta get down there!" Lance says really worried.

"It won't be ready for five more minutes." Hunk says. How long have I been asleep? 

It even get's worse a couple dobashes later. The red lion starts attacking the Marmora base. Hunk is the first person who does 1 + 1 = 2 and says. "Wait, what does that mean? Why would the lion attack? Unless..." This must mean that Keith is in danger, otherwise the red lion wouldn't just attack. I look at Lance who is regretting everything in his life right now, we just had a conversation about him regretting not confessing and here we are. Lance just says in a really worried way my sisters name. This means he wants to know what they have to do. I mean his boy is in danger and he can't do anything about it

 Keith is in trouble for sure, and that means Shiro probably as well. Really it is just because I already have white hear, otherwise I would've had it by now because of the stress. 

Allura tries to make everybody calm down and focus, and it works. But we still look at the screen waiting for the moment that we can go in and safe them. 

"Coran, how much longer until we can get in?" Allura asks.

"Just a few more ticks, Princess." He replies.

"Get ready." Allura comands us. We all sit down and get ready like she told us to. Just a couple more ticks and we can go up there and save then. They will be fine we'll make sure of that.

Coran starts to count down the ticks.   
"Five... four... three... two... one!"

But right after he said one we hear a good and charming voice through the intercom.  
"Princess, we're coming back, and we're bringing someone you should meet."  
I sigh of relief the second I hear it because my Shiro is safe and well. And that is the best thing happening this spicolion movement.

"They're all right!" Coran says like all his worries have disappeared. And can't blame him because my worries are gone now too.

"Yes, they did it!" Pidge says really excited.

I look at Lance and he looks at me. I can see in his eyes that he is just as relieved as me. "That took a while.. pretty logic of course, I wasn't there to help you guys. Then it just takes longer." Lance says. 

"You know they couldn't get here earlier because it was closed of for two days right?" Pidge says. 

"Well... Still they would've been done earlier." He replies. I smile at him knowing that he's just trying his best to sound like he's was not that worried. But I know. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro!" I launch myself into Shiro's arms. He was not even done walking out of the red lion. But I don't care I must hug him. 

"Hey beautiful." He says as he hugs back.

"You worried me and I did not like that. You hear me." I say while nuzzled into Shiro's neck. 

"I'm sorry my princess." He says kissing my forehead. We stay in this position for a while. Behind me I hear Hunk and Pidge say things about us. I decide to ignore it. 

"Since when does Shiro use silly nicknames?" Pidge whispers. 

"I have no idea..." Hunk replies.

"Don't think we want to know it in full detail." Pidge whispers again. 

Shiro slowly lets go of me and turns around to face Keith. I see immediately that Shiro looks at him worried and that he wants to go and protect him. I don't know why of course.. but I have a feeling something is up.   
I look at Keith as well. He seems really sad and shocked. So I'm getting really worried as well. What happened there to make the Keith Kogane paladin of the red lion sad. I will personally murder the one that made him like this. An assassin wouldn't do the trick. 

"Hey Keith.. glad you're back. I was really worried everybody was." I say with a smile. Hopefully he will feel better because of that. 

"Thank you for worrying." Keith says. He only smiled for a second then he just looked sad again. And I just don't like it!   
I look back at Shiro and I ask him with my facial expression what is going on with Keith. 

He understands it and says a bit quiet to not upset Keith "You will know soon. He just found out about something. He'll tell everyone soon." 

"Okay I will wait." I reply. 

I see now the man that Shiro and Keith brought with them. It is of course a Galra. He looks scary but not really evil. Just I wouldn't speak out of turn with hin next to me kinda scary. 

Shiro is the one that introduces the paladins  
"Kolivan this are the other paladins of Voltron. Princess Allura and her advicer  Coran will meet you later in the control room. This is the green paladin named Pidge." 

Pidge greets him pretty politely for being Pidge. 

"This is Hunk the yellow paladin." Hunk also greets him. 

"The Blue paladin Lance." Lance just smiles at him and waves a bit awkwardly.

"Of course you already know Keith." Keith looks away towards the ground as people start to look at him. 

Then Shiro introduces me.   
"And this is Keira. She isn't really able to form voltron with us, but she does fly a lion. She created the lion herself and I'm so proud of that." 

"I'm assuming that she is your partner black paladin. The way you talk about her makes this very clear." The Galrs male says. This makes Shiro and I blush and look away. 

"Yes they are." Pidge says. 

"They are love birds." Lance says with a smirk. 

"So in loveeee!" Hunk says. 

"It is true. She is indeed my girlfriend." Shiro says and that makes me even blush more. 

"Well I hope that he will take care of you and that you will take care of him."  The Galra says. 

"Shiro..." I hear Keith say quietly. 

"I know Keith..." Shiro replies. Those two make me feel so worried and it's just not funny anymore. 

"Kolivan can I please ask you to leave us alone for a moment. We would like for the group to know the thing we found out. And we want to do that in privacy. After that you can meet the princess." Shiro says to the Galra. 

"Of course black paladin. Me and my men will wait here." He replies. 

"Thank you." Shiro says

"What do you mean telling the group about something?" Lance asks. 

"It is about Keith and we both think it is better if you all know. He will tell you when we are in the control room." Shiro says. I saw Lance look at Keith really worried the monent Shiro said that it was about Keith. Pidge and Hunk look at Keith really worried as well. But Keith doesn't see it because he's avoiding looking at the others. 

We all go to the Control room where Allura and Coran are waiting for us. We all enter really quiet, that made Allura instantly worried. Most of the time we are really loud, so she knows something is wrong. 

"Hello Shiro and Keith. I'm glad to see that you two aren't hurt." She says. 

"You two made us worry." Coran says. 

"We are glad as well.. but Allura Keith has something he would like to share with the group." Shiro looked at Keith really worried. 

"I see that it is something not good by the way you look at him Shiro. Keith? Is something wrong." Allura asks. 

"Well uhmm.." Keith looks like he would rather die then tell us. Probably if he where alone and didn't had Shiro when finding out he wouldn't have told us. 

"Hey you can tell us everything okay." Lance says with a tiny smile. 

"Yeah we are here for you." Hunk says. 

"I'm so sorry.." Keith says his voice almost cracking. But it seems like I'm the only one that noticed that. 

"Did you do something wrong?" I asks carefully.

"No I am wrong.." He says.

"What how could you be wrong?" Lance says. I just see that Lance wants to hug Keith right now. 

"Believe me.. you will hate me even more then you do already." Shiro walks over to Keith and puts his hand on his shoulder. 

"Nobody will hate you Keith." He says trying to calm him down. 

"Well I'm pretty sure that Allura, Coran and Keira will." Keith says again with his voice almost cracking. Now I step towards him. 

"I don't think I could ever hate you Keith. You can tell us. Please we are all getting even more worried then we already are." 

"I'm Galra. The race that destroyed Altea and most of the universe. Are you sure you don't hate me." 

My eyes widen in shock. How can he be Galra. He looks Human to me. And he comes from a planet that isn't even aware of aliens. Well now I think about it I don't look Altean as well. Human genes must be really dominant. 

"Keith.. it's okay. Like we just found out there are Galra fighting the Galra." Lance says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I mean. Why would you be evil. Like we saw you fighting to save people. Don't think you are different from then." Pidge says while lifting her shoulders. 

"Maybe you are even better as Galra Keith." Hunk says. 

"He's still just Keith Hunk, not Galra Keith." Lance says to him. 

"Yeah I know bit still." Hunk replies. 

Keith now looks at me. He is so afraid I can see that very clearly.   
"Keith.. why would you think I could hate you. You even told me that you're.... Eumm.. you know. And you know that didn't make me look different at you. I don't mind that you are Galra. It isn't like you could choose this anyway." 

"Guess that she's right. You couldn't choose it." Coran says. I can sensr he's trying to be as nice as possible. And it's okay if he's not comfortable yet knowing this. I'm just glad he's taking it this well. 

Now we all looked at Allura. And we all know that she isn't going to take it so well.   
She doesn't look at Keith. She only says.   
"I would like to meet this Kolivan now. We will see if he can be really trusted."

 

End of chapter 30....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--insta--  
> ficteon_insta
> 
> \--wattpad--  
> Ficteon


	31. Splitting up

We all especially Keith look at Allura who's leaving the room. Coran decides to walk after her, but first he puts his hand on Keith's shoulder for a couple ticks to reassure him. The rest of us stay with Keith. Allura better not mess up our team spirit. 

"She'll get over it right?" Pidge asks. 

"I'm sure she will." Lance says.

"She'll have to. She doesn't really have a choice. We'll give her some time but she will be fine. Same happened to me remember." I walk towards Keith. When I'm infront of him I say. "She'll get over it. Just you wait." 

"It's more important that you get used to it." Shiro walks towards Keith as well. "Maybe talking to the members of the blade will help you." 

"Yeah... Maybe." Keith looks down towards the floor. "Let's focus on our mission now. The Blade is waiting." 

"Are you sure you are okay?" Shiro asks. 

"Yes I'm fine." 

"Okay if you say so. Let's go to the control room."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Princess Allura, it's good to see that the rumors are true. You're still alive after all these years." 

We all enter the control room as Allura and the leader of the blade greet each other. She can greet the leader of the blade who even looks Galra, but she won't even look at Keith. She better get over this phase soon. She is still not trusting the Galra you can hear that in her reply. 

"So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?"

"Yes, but we have little time to discuss this. I just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, so the timetable for our plan has been moved up." The Galra says. 

""How soon do we need to begin?" Shiro asks

"Now"

"Wait what like now now." Lance says. I lean towards Lance and say to him.  
"Well that escalated quickly." 

"We need to make a plan as quickly as possible. If they get more information about our whereabouts we will never be able to defeat Zarkon and the Galra empire." Kolivan the leader of the marmora walks towards a round table. He puts in some device that makes a hologram of a ship appear. I'm guessing it's Zarkon's main ship. 

"This is Zarkon's ship. On this ship is one of our men giving us all the information we need. We already have some options about how we can enter the ship. And now with the help of Voltron it must be much easier to accomplish."

"Question." Hunk raises his hand.  
We all look at Hunk. Kolivan nods his head letting him speak. 

"Like do we have to stand while making plans? My chair is right there and well it does like inviting." 

"I guess you may sit." Kolivan looks really confused. 

"Great, thank you." Hunk says as he walks towards his chair and sits down. Lance and I chuckle a bit and then focus back on the Galra male infront of us. 

"Please continue Kolivan." Shiro says. 

"We need a way to make Zarkon defenceless. If he can't attack us we havea better chance of winning." Kolivan looks at the hologram. "This ship needs to be taken down somehow." 

"Kolivan do you know how the ship itself works.." Coran asks. 

"It is build with technology we never seen before. That is because Zarkon doesn't only uses normal technology. He also uses things we cannot explain." Kolivan says. 

"But it is still technology right?" Pidge stands up and walks towards the hologram. 

"That's correct green paladin." Kolivan says. Pidge got into thinking mode. 

"Technology could be shut off." She says. "A virus. We need to get a virus into the ships system. Then we could shut it off." 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"What? What'd I miss?" We all turn towards Hunk who fell asleep hours ago. 

"Oh, nothing important. We've just figured out a way to defeat Zarkon." Lance replies. 

"Really? I dozed for ten minutes, and you guys figured out how to defeat the forces of evil?"

"You've been asleep for three hours. Pidge says. 

I shake my head a bit. I'm happy these people are not serious the whole time. It would get so boring in here. I walked towards Shiro who was still thinking about the plan. He probably doesn't want anybody to get hurt, but that is almost impossible in this plan. We can only hope for the best actually. Shiro looks at me standing next to him for a couple ticks then he looks back at the hologram before him. 

"I think we've got something here. It's dangerous and there are a lot of moving parts, but if we can coordinate everything just right, then.." 

Kolvan finishes Shiro's sentence. "Zarkon's reign will be at an end, and the savagery that's poisoned our universe can finally be cleansed. You've done it, Shiro."

"We did it together." Shiro says holding out his hand for Kolivan to shake it. 

"As long as we all stick to the plan, it should work." Allura says. 

"It will work. Perhaps, then, you'll learn that not all Galra are as bad as Zarkon." Allura looks immediately away as Kolivan says this. She looks towards Keith saying.

"I hope not."

Another Galra who Kolivan brought with him named Antok steps forward and says. "Ulaz was right to trust you all." 

"He sacrificed everything to bring us together. Let's honor him by taking down Zarkon." I can see and hear that Shiro really admired this man. He did save his life of course, I would admire the one saving me as well. And I do because I admire the Tawaye who saved me on Aurth. I hope this war is over soon so I can help them too. 

"I didn't know Ulaz. But from what I heard he was good man. So indeed winning this fight would honor him." I say. Kolivan nods as a response. 

"So, what's the plan?" Hunk looks at us waiting for an answer.

Lance gets really excited and jumps up to explain.  
"The plan is amazing! First, we infect Zarkon's ship with a virus. Then, we make an extra-large wormhole and lure Zarkon inside of it, zapping him a bajillion light-years away. Then, when he pops out on the other side, all like, "Oh, why doesn't my ship work?" Voltron kicks his butt! Pew, pew, pew! Womp, womp, womp! Huh! Hi-yah!" Lance jumps around the control room explaining the plan. He now imitates Shiro by making the scar with his fingers. "I'll form the head!" That's what you say, Shiro." Then he cheers "Yeah, yeah. Yeah! We won for all time!" 

"You did Shiro pretty accurate." I say still trying to hold my laugh in. 

"Hey..!" Shiro says as he pushes me gently. 

"What?! he did the scar." I say. 

"I guess the only question is, when do we strike?" Pidge says.

We all look at Coran. He's always the one who knows these things.  
"As soon as we build a teludav big enough to wormhole Zarkon's ship."

"But the problem with that is the scaultrite." I say

"that means we need more scaultrite right?" Hunk says. 

"That's just one of the many things we'll need." Allura replies. 

"Am I, uh... Am I sensing a trip back to the space mall here?" Hunk looks at all of us hoping on going back there. 

"I'm in this time." I smile. I really don't want to stay here like last time. Especially if it is exactly like last time. 

"I'm afraid not. This is gonna take a lot more scaultrite than we can find at any Unilu shop. For this plan to succeed, we're gonna need to split up. We all have a task to do. Keith, Hunk and Keira you'll be in charge of getting the scaultrite. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails." 

"Okay sure, no pressure Coran." I say a bit sarcastic. 

Now Allura faces the others of the team.  
"Shiro, Lance and Pidge you will be in charge of geting the one building the teludav. We will send you the coordinates of the location he is imprisoned by the Galra once you three are on your way." 

"This man is well known by you people right? He must be really intelligent." Shiro asks Kolivan. 

"We only heard stories about his creations and knowledge. But if we are correct this man is a genius." He replies. 

"Well the Galra have him in a high security prison. I think the stories have to be right." Hunk says. 

"Then let's go. We get the scaultrite and you get the guy. Hunk we'll take your lion.. because I have never been in the yellow lion." I say. 

Hunk almost jumps up.  
"You never been in Yellow?! We have to change that. I never been in white either so when we get back... We know what we are going to do first." 

"Deal." I say. 

We all go down to the Yellow hangar to say goodbye. There is a possibility that this will go all wrong and this will be the last time seeing each other. But that is something we can say every day now. But I do want to say goodbye to the others of course especially Shiro. I am going to do the more dangerous job this time though, he must be nervous in my stead. 

Shiro first says goodbye to Keith. This is the first time I saw Keith actually show some socialness in public, and I'm proud. They hug for a couple ticks and then Shiro walks towards me. Behind him I see Hunk saying goodbye to Pidge and Lance while he is crying. Poor guy. Keith walks towards Pidge and Lance as well. Shiro stands before me now. 

"So.. we have to say goodbye again." I say.

"Yeah.. we do. But it will be fine. I'm not leaving you. I said it before when you told me about what happend. I don't want to leave you, and I don't want you to leave me." Shiro pulls me into a hug and he kisses my forehead. 

"We don't really have a say in this matter though.." I say a bit quiet. 

"Yes we do.. cause it motivates me. It makes me stronger because I need to get back home for you. So remember that I will always try my best to have you in my arms again okay. Doesn't matter what happens." He replies. 

"Okay.. I'll try too." I close my eyes for a few ticks. Then we let go of each other. 

The rest of the team walks towards us now. Hunk is of course still crying. Pidge and Lance say goodbye to me with a hug as well.  
"Stay save for this guy. We saw you both hugging a second ago and it will break his heart if you don't come back." Lance says. 

"I will. And not only for him, don't want you guys to miss me as well." I reply. 

Allura now walks towards us. Still not looking at Keith. She does say goodbye to Hunk and me.  
"Take care sister."

"Of course Allura. We'll get that scaultrite. This plan must work." I reply. 

"It will work." Allura smiles as she hugs me. 

"I think it is time for us to go." Keith says. 

"Yeah.. it is. Hope your mission goes well. We'll leave as well." Shiro looks towards me and goes for one last kiss. Then Keith Hunk and I walk towards Yellow and enter the lion. We wave one last time but then the entrance closes. 

Hunk sits down in the chair while Keith and I find a good place to stand. Somewhere we don't fall down the tick of take off. Keith just stands somewhere in the back of the cockpit. While I stand behind and hold the chair. 

"Are you both ready?" Hunk asks. 

"I am." I say.

"Me too." Keith says after me.

Then we fly away from the castle.

 

End of Chapter 31...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---wattpad----  
> Ficteon
> 
> \---insta---  
> ficteon_insta

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fanfic. I've already worked on this with wattpad, and I will keep uploading there as well. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the story! :3 
> 
> Leave a comment I really enjoy those. And if you see a big spelling mistake please inform me.


End file.
